6 wishes
by riverajocabed1
Summary: There are many types of people in the world. The greedy, the hungery, the good at heart, but these are things that we can only see on the inside and not the outside. No one knows more about this than Branch, a poor boy on the streets who wants nothing more than to bring happiness to his family. His wish soon comes true when he finds a magic lamp that holds more than he thinks.
1. Arabian Nights

**WHAHO! 3rd parody! Thank you to all the people who read what I write. It's a great honor to know I have many readers who enjoy what I write. Anyways, I have a surprise for all of you at the end of this chapter, and for those who are like me you probably skipped the whole thing to read it. Hope you liked the surprise and I especially hope you enjoy my 3rd parody.**

 **Here I go!**

 _ **On a school bus**_

Kids were being noisy and rude in the bus. Some were spitting spitballs at others while others were nagging and arguing. Sitting in the very back was a very young and very shy blue troll. She had a green eye and a purple eye. She was often made fun of for her heterochromia and yes it sometimes gets to her. She heard her belly grumble. She hasn't had anything to eat in a while. She looked at the seat in front of her and saw a fat purple troll boy eating a bag of chips.

"Um…. Excuse me," She patted the boy's shoulder," can I have some?"

"Pfff, no way Harper! Their my chips" The boy laughed and looked away from her," freak."

Harper looked back out the window in disappointment. Not too long, the bus came to a stop in front of a museum. At the door was a sparkling troll in long and arabic clothing. His face was hidden from everyone except his blue eyes. When all the children hopped off the bus, they all started to run to the door. The troll cleared his throat ready to talk but before he can say a single word all the children ran into the museum and knocked him over.

"Oh, are you ok sir?" Harper was behind the group.

"Ahem, yea, happens every year," The troll shook off the pain," Please, Enjoy the museum, and maybe even learn a little something."

"Thank you," Harper walked into the place. The room was full of screams and destruction. Little trolls were grabbing everything they could get their little hands on.

"Oh this is so cute!" A little pink girl picked out an arabic like shirt from the gift shop.

"I saw that first!" a blue girl pulled it away from her.

"Hands off Maddy!" the pink one pulled harder.

"Let go Moxie!"

"You're just jealous of my style!" the two girls kept screaming at each other. Behind the counter of the gift shop, a pair of twins in arabic clothing shook their heads.

"Children," The pink twin sighed. They jumped from a loud crashing sound. A kid just broke a ancient looking vase.

"He did it!" the boy pointed at a little girl. The girl started to whimper and cry. The blue twin picked up a walkie talkie.

"Can you please lead these kids to the room of wonders,"

"Can do, over," A male voice answered. Inside the room of screaming children, a loud whistle was heard. All the children froze in their places and looked at where the whistle came from.

"Wild ones aren't we?" A giraffe like troll spoke. He too had arabic clothing on along with green hat pulled over his eyes.

"Who are you?" A little boy rudely asked. The troll gave a smirked before talking.

"Follow me," He walked into a room. All the kids shrugged and followed the mysterious troll. They followed him into a room full of color and gold.

"Welcome to the room of wonders," The lama troll introduced them. All the children stared in awe at all the treasure that filled the place.

"Oh, pretty!" Maddy was about to grab a old looking necklace.

"Nope," a big and chubby troll blocked her way. Of course, he had arabic clothing that covered him completely, "No touching."

"then why are we even here?!" the little girl talked back. Soon enough a chime was heard. The lights started to go dim and a lit up stage stood front and center of the room.

"Oooo," The children all gathered around the stage to see what was coming. As always, Harper was at the very back.

"Let me see!" Little Harper jumped up and down to get at least a small peek of what was coming but her classmates were much too tall. She gave up on trying and just stood there listening to what was coming.

( sing, bold for actions )

"Oh, I come from a land,  
From a faraway place,  
Where the caravan camels roam,"

 **Harper heard a female's voice sing. She tried to jump again to get a glimpse.**

"Where it's flat and immense,  
And the heat is intense,  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home,"

 **Losing her patients, Harper ducked down and crawled on all fours to get to the front.**

"When the wind's from the east,  
And the sun's from the west,  
And the sand in the glass is right,"

 **Harper finally crawled her way to the front and looked at what everyone was looking at.**

"Come on down,

Stop on by,  
Hop a carpet and fly,  
To another Arabian night,"

 **A female troll was covered in arabic like clothing. Only her purple eyes and orange hair was visible.**

"Arabian nights,  
Like Arabian days,  
More often than not,  
Are hotter than hot,  
In a lot of good ways,"

 **The girl made her to the front of the group. Like magic, she threw something on the floor that caused flames to sprout up. The kids watched in awe as a gold lamp suddenly appeared in her hands.**

"Arabian nights,  
Neath Arabian moons,  
A fool off his guard,  
Could fall and fall hard,  
Out there on the dunes,"

 **( end )**

"Good evening everyone," the lady greeted.

"It's the afternoon dummy!" a kid in the back yelled. The girls eyes showed some annoyance.

"I can see why you're all here," she said in a plain tone," In this place full of wonder, and magic."

She held up the lamp so all the children can see.

"Are you a genie!?" a little girl shouted.

"Oh oh, I wish for a pony!"

"I want a jewels, oh and a diamond tiara!"

"I wish for a super extra large pepperoni, pineapple and ham pizza with stuffed crust and anchovies," a lot of the children looked away in disgust.

"Ummm…." The lady troll had no idea how to respond to all this.

"Hehe, don't be fooled by this lamp children," the lama troll tried to get things rolling.

"Yes, for it's not on the outside but the inside that counts," the lady told them.

"Boooo!" a kid shouted.

"What's the point in keeping it?!" another shouted.

"This is no ordinary lamp you know, it once changed the life of a man who was more than what he seemed, and the life of six…" The lady noticed the children were leaving,"... Don't you want to hear the tale?!"

"Nah, we'll just go back to the gift shop!" Moxie claimed.

"I want to hear it," little Harper sat down criss cross applesauce.

"At least one decent child does," the lady was disappointed in the children.

"If you stay till the end of the story, I'll make you all cupcakes before you leave!" the lama troll told them. The children came running back and sat down.

"Nice one," the lady gave the lama troll an approving look.

"Just doing my job," he said proudly.

"Anyways, _our_ story begins in one… dark…" the lady tipped the lamp over her hand and let blue sparkles pour into it," starry night!"

She threw the sparkles over the children as the lights went out.

 _ **In the desert**_

Two trolls were waiting on a hill under the dark.

"Creek, We've been waiting forever," a yellow tiny troll complained in a deep scratchy voice.

"Patients Smidge," A neon colored troll waited besides her. Going up the hill was a gray troll with a something in his hands.

"Sorry for being late…."

"Did you get it?" Creek didn't care for his excuse.

"I had to slit a few throats but I got it," the troll showed him what seemed like half a butterfly. Creek reached out his hand to get it but the gray troll pulled away," My treasure?"

A sudden flash of blue took the gold out of his hands. Smidge dropped the treasure into Creeks hand with her hair.

"You will be rewarded when we get to the Cave of Wonders," Creek assured the impatient troll. He took out the other half of the gold broach and connected them together. The butterfly like incest came alive and almost immediately flew off.

"Follow it!" Creek ran after the flying jewel. The butterfly flew across the desert sand and split back into two. The gems stuck themselves to some sand and started lifted it up. Creek and the other two trolls halted to a stop and watched as the sand raised higher to the sky forming a tiger like head with the gems as eyes. The creature opened its mouth to reveal a bright, red and yellow light.

"At last!" Creek looked up at the cave in joy," After so many years of searching, I have found the cave of wonders!"

"My goodness," the gray troll looked up in awe.

"Remember," Creek pulled the troll by the collar," Retrieve the lamp, the rest of the treasure is yours but the lamp is mine!"

"Yes sir," the gray troll chuckled nervously and made his way to the cavem

"Who disturbs my slumber?!" the tiger head asked.

"It is I…. Gazeem," he introduced himself," a simple thief."

" One whose worth can be found within may enter," The tiger glared down at the thief. He looked back at Creek unsure of what this meant.

"Well what are you waiting for, go on," Creek urged him.

" Ok…" with trembling legs, he climbed onto the lip of the sand tiger and carefully took the first step in. He cowered in fear at the thought of what might happen. When everything seemed steady, he sighed in relief. His relief was quickly taken away when he heard the mighty roar of the tiger. He hurried back to the exit but the tiger had already locked his jaws together and melt back into the sand.

" Diamond in the rough," the tiger repeated to Creek as he disappeared back into the sand. The two halfs of the flying insect fell back onto Creeks feet.

"Well, that's it!" Smidge crossed her arms in anger and gave her grumpiest face," We should just give up! We are never, ever going to get ahold of that stupid lamp!"

"Will you shut your trap!" Creek snapped at her," the thief was obviously more than unworthy. Hmm… Diamond in the rough, diamond in the rough?"

Creek thought about what these words mean.

 _ **At troll village**_

"Get back here you son of rat!" a male guard shouted at a run away troll. The gray troll climbed onto the highest branch he could get to and looked down at the guards," I'll have your hands ripped off and place them on my wall as a trophy!"

"Sheesh, all this for a single piece of bread," the gray troll took some bread from his hair. Seeing no other choice, he jumped off the branch and held onto a line with laundry. The line snapped making him swing and crash onto random pods until he crashed onto the floor. The boy raised out of the laundry and made a run for it. He bumped into a group of girls who were all laughing at him.

"A little early to be getting in trouble don't you think Branch?" A green troll laughed.

"Trouble? Don't over exaggerate Cybil, your only in trouble when you get caught," At that moment, someone grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" the guard yelled.

"I'm in trouble," Branch repeated in fear. The guard opened his mouth to say something but a barral was thrown over his head," Haha, nice timing Fuzzbert."

Branch pulled away from him and looked at his fuzzy friends. He said something that sounded like a thank you under all his hair.

"You won't get away that easy!" a guard swung his sword at him.

( sing, bold for actions )

"Gotta keep,  
One jump ahead of the breadline,  
One swing ahead of the sword,"  
I steal only what I can't afford  
That's Everything."

 **Branch ran off to the streets of bergen town with Fuzzbert.**

"One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke"

 **Branch dodged all the swings and jumped onto a stack of barrels.**

"These guys don't appreciate we're broke,"

 **Branch loosened the ropes making the barrels knock the guards down.**

 _ **Guards**_

"Riffraff,  
Street rat,  
Scoundrel,"

 **The guards saw Branch and Fuzzbert climb onto an apartment building.**

"Take that!"

 **They threw some food at him.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Just a little snack, guys?"

 _ **Guards**_

"Rip him open take it back guys!"

 **The guards threw multiple weapons at him.**

 _ **Branch**_

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend Fuzzbert!"

 **Branch pulled Fuzzbert into a window. Inside was some kind of dance class.**

 _ **Girls**_

"Oh it's sad they have hit the bottom,  
He's become a one-man rise in crime,

 **As Branch and Fuzzbert made their way to the other window until they bumped into the teacher.**

 _ **Teacher**_

"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em!"

 **She shooed them away with her broom.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!"

 **The two jumped out the window. And continued to run from the law.**

 _ **Branch**_

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes,  
One skip ahead of my doom,  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume,"

 **Fuzzbert dropped a cart of bananas making the guards slip and fall.**

"One jump ahead of the hitmen,  
One hit ahead of the flock,  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block,

 **They ran into homes, stores and everywhere they went they would cause trouble and chaos. They ran into a clothing store where they continued to wreck everything.**

 _ **Guards**_

"Stop,

thief!"

 _ **Lady in a store**_

"Vandal!"

 _ **Manager**_

"Outrage!"

 **The manager threw whatever he can at him.**

 _ **Guards**_

"Scandal!"

 **Branch pushed his back against the glass door.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Let's not be too hasty,"

 **Behind him, the door opened making him fall onto his back. Above him was a giant bergen looking at him with a hungry look.**

"Still I think he's rather tasty,"

 **Not wanting to be lunch, Branch ran out with Fuzzbert behind him.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Gotta eat to live,

Gotta steal to eat,  
Otherwise we'd get along,"

 **The guards all ran out after him.b The groups split up and searched for ways to corner him.**

 _ **Branch**_

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!"

 **He took a turn to be greeted by angry guards.**

 _ **Guards**_

"Vandal!"

 **Branch grabbed Fuzzbert and ran to the other side.**

 _ **Branch**_

"One hop ahead of the hump,"

 **The guards awaited him.**

 _ **Guards**_

"Street rat!"

 **He took another turn before ramming into more guards.**

 _ **Branch**_

"One trick ahead of disaster,"

 _ **Guards**_

"Scoundrel,"

 **Branch pulled Fuzzbert to a set of stairs where they ran to the roof of a building.**

 _ **Branch**_

"They're quick, but I'm much faster!"

 **Branch picked up a carpet that was at the top.**

"Here goes,

Better throw my hand in,

Wish me happy landing,  
All I gotta do is jump."

 **Branch and Fuzzbert hopped onto the carpet and glided through the air while the guards crashed and fell off the building into some mud with pigs.**

( end )

 **SURPRISE TIME! I'm wondering how many of you skipped the whole thing to read this. So, Where I live "Trolls" came out on November 4 and that date it close. So after I finish this I'll upload a original fairytale called " A Forbidden Tale " to celebrate the one year anniversary. What is this story about, here's the summary.**

 **( Branch and Poppy are childhood friends who are engaged and search nothing but a purpose in their life. While Poppy spends her time in fairytale books, Branch lives in reality, that is until they get trapped in a fairytale book. On this adventure they'll meet many well known characters from their favorite stories and even meet the forbidden tales. Characters who were created for their own stories but later tossed aside and never got to tell their story. No story equals no purpose. ) So this is pretty much about what happens to the deleted charaters from stories.**

 **After this story I'm doing Princess and the Frog parody. Anyways hope you like the sound of it and see you next time. Songs are ," Arabian Nights," by Alan Menken and " One Jump Ahead," by Brad Kane.**


	2. Proud of your Boy

**I'm back for more! Thank you all for reading and it's nice to read some familiar reviewers from my last stories.**

 **Reby Montana - Good to hear I can bring some joy to you.**

 **Neomoon585 - thank you very much.**

 **Jpbake - I have experience with troublesome kids as well. Cough * three sisters * cough. And I'm very proud of how my original story is coming out. I kinda went dark at one point, but I'll have time to tweak with it later. I do believe you should work on both "Eden" and " Phantom of the Opera"** _ **only if**_ **you have the time. I see that you're working on other stories and we should both know writing is sometimes time consuming. Either way, It's up to you. And I never noticed your error. Did you fix it already?**

 **NerdAlert8910 - thank you. Smidge as Iago was a last minute thing. Oh and her fate depends on if anyone wants me to write the sequels. The same thing goes for the genies.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Like I said before, Smidge's fate depends on if my readers want me to write the sequels. And the answer to that genie part….. No one. Literally no one can fit Genie. To get all of Genies personality in one character was impossible! He's fun, sensitive, a good fashionista, has lots of pride, a good wing man, sassy, has a hint of anger issues… just a lot of personality. It's a team effort to play Genie. Hint, hint!**

 **Hungaryone - I did see "Trolls" I am in love with the movie. For personal reasons.**

 **Feanwen - Fun fact! I was going to do the broadway version and have Fuzzbert, Suki, and Biggie be Aladdin's three friends but I had some casting trouble, especially with Genie. I took away characters and left Suki as his little sister but again, casting issues. After so much stress, Fuzzbert got the solo role!**

 **On with the story**

"Haha, looks like bread for breakfast," Branch and Fuzzbert hid behind a building to eat. The two split the bread in half and got ready to eat. Before either of them can take a bite of their bread, they spotted a pair of kids in front of them. The poor looking boy and girl were digging into the trash can. The girl came out with some fish bones to eat but the boy looked away in disgust. The two eventually saw Branch and Fuzzbert with bread. Branch looked down at Fuzzbert with a guilty face. Even though his face was covered, it was clear that Fuzzbert felt the children's hunger and suffering. The green furball told him something that was disguised as mumbles. Branch sighed as he carried the bread to them with Fuzzbert behind him.

"Here," Branch handed them the bread. The children backed up in fright," It's ok, take it."

Still unsure, the girl took the pieces of bread and handed the little boy a piece. As Branch left, Fuzzbert gave the children a small tickle with all his hair to cheer them up. The children laughed before waving good bye to them. As the two trolls left their hiding spot, they ended up behind a large crowd. Branch and Fuzzbert jumped up and down, trying to get a glimpse of what was coming. On the street, a carriage was carrying a red glitter troll in fancy clothing.

"Off to see the princess no doubt," A troll told his friend.

"Another suitor," the friend sighed. Below them, the same two kids came out running beneath them and to the streets. The beatles pulling the carriage halted.

"Off the road you little brats!" The red troll was about to throw a whip at them. Before he can, he felt Branche's arm pull him back.

"Hey, if I had the money I could afford some manners!" He pulled the whip away from him.

"Out of the way you gray rat!" the prince pushed Branch to a pile of mud and took his whip back. As Fuzzbert helped his friend up, Branch couldn't help but glare at the inconsiderate prince," You're all the same, always thinking you own everything. Robbing, running, and eating for free. But at the end, you'll only have your fleas to mourn over your dead body."

With those last words, the troll disappeared in the distance.

"Stupid prince. I don't think I own everything and I don't have fleas," Branch mumbled under his breath as he scratched his hair. Fuzzbert looked up at him, wanting to go back home," Come on Fuzzbert, let's go home. Grandma should be waiting for us."

 _ **At a garden connected to the troll tree**_

A line of well dressed trolls were waiting inside a room. Each one had a gift in their hands or flowers.

"How do you think she is?" one prince ask the other.

"Who cares, as long as I have a queen by my side I'm ok," the prince answered. After a while, a pink princess into the garden. All the princess straighten up their figure and prepared to talk.

"Princess Poppy," the first prince bowed down," Please, take this gift of blossoms as…"

Before he can finish, the girl swiped the flowers away from his hands and looked at them.

"Roses? You can do better than that," Poppy pushed them back to the prince," next!"

"Dear princess," the second prince bowed," I have brought you a diamond necklace as a token of…"

"Borning!" Poppy rolled her eyes and walked away and took a quick look at all of them," couldn't daddy do any better than this?!"

Poppy walked to the back of the line and looked at all of them.

( sing, **bold for action.** )

"Call me a princess, I don't care,  
Call me obsessed with nails and hair,  
Only concerned with what to wear,  
Shallow and so blase,"

 **She knocked a prince's cheap gift to the ground sending him away crying.**

"Go ahead,

Call me royal pain,  
I'm unimpressed with your disdain,  
Let me repeat one sweet refrain,  
Princesses get their way,"

 **A few maids walked in with some dresses and accessories. They were going to doll her up for the suitors.**

"Other girls cook,

But that's not relaxing,  
Princesses make reservations ,  
Life's much too short and Lord,

It's so taxing ,"

 **Poppy tripped one of the maids making her drop everything.**

"Ruling these darn Third World nations,  
Some say that when I nag a whine,  
Nobody's voice is as shrill as mine ,  
Daddy thinks that I sound just fine,  
He's in my royal sway ,"

 **Poppy continued to knock all the gifts down sending each prince running one by one.**

"Other girls study,

Why do they bother?  
I study how to grease up my father,  
Fathers were born to pay,  
And princesses get their way,"

 **As she passed a prince, he opened his mouth to say something but Poppy placed her finger on his lips.**

"Call me a princess,

I don't mind ,  
Selfish disgrace to womankind  
People need hobbies,

I unwind  
Watching how much I weigh,"

 **At this point, over half the princes were gone.**

"Other girls work for law degrees  
Some scrub the floor on hands and knees,  
I'd rather have a facial,  
Slather her face in clay,  
Soon I'll get married,

What could be sweeter?  
To some Salim or Abdullah ,  
Whoever he is

The two things he'll need are  
Earplugs and plenty of moola"

 **There was only about three princes left.**

"Princesses write a check,  
That's 'cause they spend those wonder years,  
Running to Dad and faking tears,  
Training him to obey,  
Fresh outta cash?

No problem,

I drop a,  
Snit and go running straight to my papa,"

 **She pushed two of the princes out the gate which they gladly left.**

"Then everything's okay,  
Princesses get their way,  
Believe it,  
Princesses get their way,"

 **End**

Poppy shut the gates of the garden behind her and looked ahead. The red glittering troll was still there with the maids trying to pick everything she just dropped

"Why are you still here?" Poppy was puzzled that her plan didn't work on him.

"I've delt with 6 wives before, your tamed compared to all of them," The prince explained. Poppy gasped in disgust. She clapped her hands summoning a wild alligator like creature came.

"Barnabas, fetch."

"Uh oh," The prince got tackled by the giant pet.

With king Peppy, he was walking into the garden to check on how his daughter was doing with her suitors. The red troll slammed open the gates and stormed off past Peppy.

"That princess has to be the worst girl I ever met!" The prince had his entire prince outfit ripped off. He had nothing but his red sparkling body to show," good luck marrying that one away!"

"Oh dear," Peppy ran to where his daughter would be. He found her helping the maids pick everything up that she made them drop," Poppy! What happened?"

"Oh you know, the same old same old. None of the suitors caught my attention so I had dear Barnabas chase them off for me," Poppy pet the alligator who was chewing on the prince's outfit.

"Poppy Poppy," King Peppy was deeply disappointed," Your 21 years old, you should've found a prince 6 years ago. As duty of the princess…."

"I must find a prince to marry, Well maybe I don't want to be a princess," Poppy angrily walked away from her father and out of the park.

"Listen Poppy," Peppy followed her. The park led straight to the troll tree that had a brick wall around it," I won't be around for long. What I need you to do is find a prince who can take my place. Someone who can take good care of you."

"But dad, if I'm gonna marry someone, why can't it be because of love?" Poppy climbed the troll tree to make it to her pod.

"Poppy please try to understand. The law also states that the princess should marry before becoming queen," Peppy kept trying to talk to her.

" The law is wrong then!" Poppy hopped into her pod and shut the petal.

"Oh! May the Lord forbid you from having daughters!" Peppy yelled at her before hopping off the troll tree," what am I ever to do with her?"

As Peppy walked away he bumped into a familiar troll with a snake staff.

"Opps… sorry Creek," Peppy apologized before moving on. He quickly had a thought and ran back to him," Creek! Oh I am in dire need of your wisdom."

"Why of course your majesty," Creek bowed," I only live to serve you."

"It's Poppy, she won't settle down with a single suitor," Peppy said worryingly.

"Ha, I've seen the way those princes act. I don't blame her," Smidge laughed.

"Oh you're right," Peppy sighed. He took out a lollipop from his hair and stuffed it into the yellow trolls mouth," have a sweet will you?"

The lollipop almost went pass her throat. Smidge gagged and choked on the sweet until it landed in her hands.

"Oh the majesty sure has a way with small minded children," Creek laughed.

"I'm 20!" Smidge shouted but Creek shut her up by putting the lollipop back into her mouth.

"As dim witted as she is, she isn't wrong," Creek cut to the chase," I may have a way to solve your skittle problem."

"You can solve this?" Peppy asked hopefully.

"Yes of course I can, but a big problem like this may require a little something," Creek lifted King Peppy's hand and motioned to his ring.

"My ring? No I can't, It's been in the family for years," Peppy wasn't sure about this.

"It's more than necessary to solve this complication," Creek moved the staff closer to the king's eyes making him look eye to eye with the snake," Trust me, everything will be fine."

"Everything…. Will be fine," The king repeated in a motionless tone.

"The ring?" Creek urged him.

"Everything you need, will be yours," Peppy handed him the diamond ring.

"Thank you!" Creek swiped it out if his hands and pushed Peppy ahead," Now run along with your royal duties my good sir."

As Peppy mindlessly walked away, Creek started to climb the troll tree to his pod. Smidge spat out the lollipop in disgust.

"Gosh! Doesn't anyone around here know I'm not a kid?! If I have to suck one more thick, disgusting, slimy lolly…." Creek opened his pod and entered,"... Bam! Smack! Straight in his face!"

"Easy Smidge, I'm not paying you to nag," Creek shut the pod.

"You're not paying me anything," Smidge grunted as she watched her master do his job," I'm only here cause I had no other place to go."

She mumbled low enough for him not to hear.

 _ **Back to Branch**_

As the sun set in the desert sand, the two thieves silently ran out of bergen town and headed towards a old run down tree. The two shook off all the sand they had on and jumped into a hole near the tree. Inside the hole was what seemed like a very humble and welcoming home.

"Stay quiet and go to your room," Branch whispered at Fuzzbert. The puffball nodded and tip toed behind Branch. Fuzzbert silently ran to his room that was nothing but a hole on the dirt wall. Branch hurried to his.

" Where were you?!" Branch was stopped. He sighed as he turned around to come face with face with a female elder troll.  
"Sorry grandma, Fuzzbert and I went for a little run, that's all," Branch tried to cover up. Rosie Puff only glared at the gray troll before putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you sure about that?" Branch only nodded yes to her question. Rosie puff moved her hand from his shoulder and saw that her whole hand was covered in breadcrumbs. She suspiciously raised an eyebrow at him. Feeling defeated, Branch sighed and opened up.  
"Fine, We may have borrowed a little bit of bread from the bakery,"  
"You mean stole?" Rosie Puff wasn't buying his story.  
"Grandma, You know I can't afford to buy the food," Branch tried to explain.  
"But stealing is not the answer," Rosie Puff tried to tell him. She went back into the kitchen and cooked the same dinner she made since Branch was a baby.  
"Aren't you sick of living like this?!" Branch followed her into the kitchen," in a hole in the ground? With nothing to eat but beans and lettuce soup?"  
"Ha! Please, With my trustworthy ladle I can make any meal taste like it was created for the king himself" Rosie Puff pointed her ladle spoon at Branch only for it to crack and break," This isn't my best ladle."

"Grandma please try to understand. I steal because I want us to be happy," Branch explained.

"We already have all the happiness we need. Our family got by in life perfectly fine in this hole in the ground," RosiePuff argued.

"Grandma…"

"Listen Branch…. What if one day you never come back. What if they catch you and take you away from me? I'll never be happy again," RosiePuff explained as she took his hands into his. Branch sighed in deep sadness. All he wanted was to bring a better life for his family. Ever since his parents death, RosiePuff was left alone to take care of him and Fuzzbert. He wanted to make life easier for her, he wanted her to be proud of her boy.

"Alright grandma," Branch nodded.

"Good," RosiePuff pulled him into a hug," Now go tell Fuzzbert dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I can use some more dry grass for the fire as well."

"On it," Branch gave her a small smile. Out in the desert, Branch had a small pile of grass and twigs in his arms and was looking down at the kingdom from a sandy hill. The kingdom was huge, with buildings and lights that shined like the stars above. In the middle of it all was the biggest tree you'll ever see. The troll tree. Where the princess lives happily behind the walls built around it. Branch couldn't help but think about how it would feel live a life luxury and see his family full of happiness.

( sing, **bold for actions** )

"Proud of your boy,  
I'll make you proud of your boy,  
Believe me,

Bad as I've been,  
You're in for a pleasant surprise,"

 **As he sang, he gathered some more dry twigs and grass from the floor.**

"I've wasted time,  
I've wasted me,  
So say I'm slow for my age,  
A late bloomer,

Okay I agree,  
That I've been one rotten kid,  
Some son,

Some pride and some joy,  
But I'll get over these lousin' up,  
Messin' up,

Screwing' up times!"

 **He slid down the hill and climbed onto a rock.**

"You'll see now comes the better part,  
Someone's gonna make good,  
Cross his stupid heart,  
Make good and finally make you,  
Proud of your boy!"

 **He jumped off and took some more twigs that Fuzzbert hand to him. He patted his head as they continued to walk.**

"Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer,  
You won't get a fight here,

No ma'am,  
Say I'm a goldbrick,

A goof-off,

No good,  
But that couldn't be all that I am,"

 **Back in bergen town, Branch was looking down from a bridge. Below was a river of water flowing smoothly.**

"Water flows under the bridge,  
Let it pass,

Let it go,  
There's no good reason that you should believe me,  
Not yet, I know but…"

 **After dinner everyone went to their rooms for sleep. Branch was wide awake in the living room. He was looking at the burning fire thinking about what was to become of him.**

"Someday and soon,  
I'll make you proud of your boy,  
Though I can't make myself taller,  
Or smarter or handsome or wise,"

 **He got up and entered his grandmother's room.**

"I'll do my best,

What else can I do,  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you,  
Yes I will try to  
Try hard to make you

Proud of your boy!"

 **He pulled the blanket over her and tucked his grandmother in bed.**

( end )

"Just wait Fuzzbert," Branch walked back to his room with Fuzzbert behind him," we'll be living a life of happiness in no time."

 _ **Back at the troll tree**_

Very early in the morning, the princess made her way down from the troll tree. When she reached the ground, she looked around to make sure no one was watching. When she made it to the wall, she felt her cape suddenly get pulled off. She gasped in horror and spun around fast. Thankfully it was only barnabus.  
"Barnabus, you scared me," Poppy giggled as she pet his nose. The alligator nudge his owner in attempt to not let her leave," I'm sorry boy but I can't live my life behind these walls forever you know."  
Poppy gave him one last hug before taking her cape back and climb onto his nose. Barnabus whimpered as he lifted the troll princess over the wall. Poppy stood up on the edge and looked at the town of trolls ahead. She was filled with so much delight and fear. She was finally going to see what was beyond the walls. She looked back down at her alligator and waved.  
"Good bye."

 **Done and done! And also, I'm working on my " Forbidden Tale," story. I want that story to be perfect! See you all next time. Songs are " Proud of Your Boy" by Alan Menken and " Call Me a Princess" by Kerry Butler.**


	3. Do you trust me?

**AAAAHHHHH! I was planning on releasing this last week but I was having the time of my life and forgot I hadn't updated. My school had a musical week. We got to dress up, see dance skits and had a carnival at the end. Monday was "Wizard of Oz" My friend and I skipped to drama class singing " we're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" Tuesday was " Hairspray" MY FAVOURITE MUSICAL! I dressed up as Penny but the downside was that my friend tried to hook me up with every black guy she saw. I pretended I didn't know her. Wednesday was " High School Musical" They had a marching band play the ending song. Thursday was "Grease" and half the school went as greasers. On Friday we had a carnival. My drama class put up a wedding booth where people got married. I was the minister! But I nearly lost my voice after talking so much. The marching band next to us didn't help. At the end I ate a big plate of waffles and pizza. Sunday we then went to the LA County Fair where I won a big Branch plush doll on the water gun game. Anyways! Sorry that I forgot about this story. Don't hurt me.**

 **Reby Montana - He's gray because he hadn't found the lifestyle that'll bring him happiness.**

 **neomoon585 - Thanks and by the way, the song Poppy sang is a deleted song from the film.**

 **Jpbake - Aladdin was in fact never alone. In the film he was suppose to have his mother but they scratched her off. In the broadway version he has three friends, and the original tale had Alladin living with his mother. Glad you like this so far. And yes. Fuzzbert is Aboo**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Well… you got** _ **ONE**_ **of them. Let me get this off my chest. There will be more than one genie in this. It's suppose to be a nod to the original Aladdin story where there was 3 genies I think. The point is there was more than one. Another reason for this is that Robbin Williams was too good. One troll just didn't fit the part. But you did get one of them. WINK WINK…. Ow you're right about those winks.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - Like I said to TAPDANCING GIRAF there is more than one genie for two response. Robin Williams was too good and a nod to the original story. Glad you like it so far.**

 _ **In Bergen town**_

Branch and his small family were walking across the streets. Grandma RosiePuff was on the lookout for some more lettuce and beans.

"Here Branch," Grandma RosiePuff handed him a coin," Find us some beans will you?"

"Yes grandmother," Branch nodded yes and walked away with Fuzzbert. As they walked across the streets, Branches ears caught an interesting voice.

"Two for one! Come one come all. I have it all. Big and small!" a cloud had set up a stand and was trying to sale what seemed like cheap magic stuff," You! You there!"

The cloud pointed at Branch. He looked behind him then pointed at himself. The cloud shook yes and signalled for him to come. Branch and Fuzzbert went to see what this strange Cloud Guy had to say.

"Good afternoon, welcome to my store. Full of wonder and magic!" The cloud layed out multiple ancient looking things," And it's all 20% off."

The white ball of fluff took out a tan colored vase.

"A wonderful coffee maker and makes scrumches fries!" Cloud Guy placed a potato in it and flipped it over creating some fries,"Indestructible! Yes siry. It will never break…"

He banged it lightly on the desk. He was about to talk more but the coffee slash fry maker springed into two.

"... Huh, it broke…" he tossed it aside and picked out a white box he had on a shelf," Oooo, look at this. I've never seen one in tacked before."

"What's it suppose to be?" Branch asked raising a eyebrow.

"The famous Dead Sea Tupperware! Listen," Cloud Guy opened it and blew a quick raspberry," Still good, hehe."

The two trolls stared at the insane cloud. They turned to leave but the cloud blocked their way with a box in hand.

"Wait don't go! I see you two are more interested in something rare," he opened the box to reveal a golden lamp," Walla! What do you think! Pretty cool huh?"

"What is that?" Branch raised an eyebrow. Fuzzbert on the other hand seemed very intrigued.

"Don't be fooled by the outside, for it's the inside that matters. Oh, that's deep," Cloud Guy shivered," It is said that this lamp sees deep… deep… DEEP! Inside your soul! It can see what sins you hold. From wrath to gluttony."

"Really?" Branch asked sarcastically. Seeing he wasn't buying it, Cloud Guy dropped the act and tossed the lamp aside.

"Nah, not really. It was just a cheap gold colored plastic lamp. The real one is lost in the desert somewhere,"

"Yea, a magic lamp exists somewhere out there," Branch joked.

"But this isn't any ordinary lamp!" Cloud Guy went back to his mysterious tone," It does much more than grant wishes. It punishes those who carry a sin in their heart."

"Uh huh. I'm sure it does," Branch started to back away from the craze cloud.

"You think I'm crazy," Cloud Guy concluded and crossed his arms.

"No, it's just that your head is clearly deep into the clouds," Branch looked for Fuzzbert. He was sitting next to the lamp and made mumbling sounds. It was as if he was making wishes. Branch grabbed onto his hair and pulled him back.

"This is no joke boy!" Cloud Guy warned," This lamp is cursed!"

"I'll be sure to be careful!" Branch waved at him. Once he was out of the clouds sight, he mumbled to himself," Crazy loon."

At the other side of town, a pink troll was walking around with a black cape over her to disguise herself. She was fascinated to see Bergen Town for the first time ever. It seemed a bit duller than the troll tree but still beautiful.

"clothes. Designer label!" A lady bergen shouted. She spotted the small troll and showed her a lovely green ball gown," I even got troll sized if you like."

"No thank you," Poppy politely declined the offer.

"Gems, pretty necklaces for a pretty troll like yourself," A male troll showed off his display of jewelry. Poppy smiled and shook her head no.

"FISH HERE!" A giant fish head suddenly landed in front if the tiny princess. She fell back in surprise making her hood fall off and letting her pink hair stand up. A bergen man was chopping a bunch of fishes," GET SOME FRESH DELICIOUS FISHES!"

He continued to chop making more fishes rain above the girl. Poppy ran back and forth, trying not to get squished by any fishes. She ran away from the stand as fast as she could and rammed into someone else.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. You ok," Poppy heard someone apologize. She looked up to see a black and gray troll looking down at her. He kneeled down and offered a hand to help her up.

"Yea, sorry about that," Poppy took his hand and stood up," Thanks."

She thanked. Branch kept his gaze at the pink girl as she walked away and placed her hood back over her head, pushing her hair back down.

"Wow," Branch whispered in amazement. He was mesmerized by the girl's beauty. He watched her walk by all the stands who offered her goods. It wasn't until she saw a little troll boy reaching out for an apple when she stopped.

"Oh, you must be hungry," Poppy smiled down at the chubby purple troll. The little kid nodded yes to her. She grabbed an apple from the cart and handed it to him," Here you go."  
"You better be able to pay for that," The merchant warned her.  
"Pay?" Poppy was confused. She never had to pay for anything before in her life. The merchant grabbed her by the arm.  
"No one steals from my cart!"  
"I'm very sorry sir but I don't have any money right now," Poppy laughed nervously but the merchant pulled her and pushed her against the cart.  
"Thief!"  
"Sir please. Just let me go back to the troll tree and I can get some money from the king and…"  
"Do you know the penalty for stealing!?" The merchant took out a giant knife and raised it in the air.  
"No! Sir please don't," Poppy begged but the merchant showed no remorse. He pulled onto her arm and swung his arm down. But before but sharp blade can even touch her, Branch jumped in and stopped him.  
"Oh thank you sir," Branch took the sword away and gave it to Poppy," am I ever so glad you found her!"  
"What are you doing?" Poppy asked him when he started to push her away.  
"Just follow my lead," Branch whispered to her.  
"You know her." The merchant grabbed Branch. He sighed sadly.  
"Sadly yes, she's my sister. A little crazy in the head if I do say so myself," Branch rotated his finger over his ear to indicate she was crazy.  
"Hey!" Poppy was offended by this.  
"She said she knew the king," the merchant growled.  
"Haha, she thinks that hairball is the king," Branch pointed at Fuzzbert who was secretly taking some coins from other trolls. Feeling all eyes on him, he stopped his criminal doing and acted innocent. Poppy quickly caught on the act. She kneeled down to her knees and bowed to him.

"Oh great king, how may I serve you?" under all his hair, Fuzzbert smiled and said something.

"Tragic huh?" Branch used his hair to grab another apple from the cart and dropped it onto his hands. He tossed it to the merchant and picked up Poppy," But hey, no harm done. Now let's go dear sister. We're going to be late to the doctors."

He pushed her next to a bug for sale.

"Oh hello doctor, how are you?" Poppy acted stupid.

"No no, not that one," Branch laughed. He looked back behind him at Fuzzbert," Come on king."

After taking a apple, Fuzzbert decided to act silly and say something to the merchant in a demanding tone. He bowed down causing slices of food and gold to fall out of his hair.

"Thieves!" the merchant gasped. Hearing this made Branch panic. He grabbed Poppy's arm and ran away with her and Fuzzbert behind him.

 _ **At Creeks pod**_

Smidge was inside a hamster wheel running as fast as her short stubby legs can go.

"All do respect my master, but couldn't we wait for an actual storm!?" Smidge barely got out. Her running was creating energy inside a glass dome where a cloud was forming.

"Save your breath Smidge and move even faster!" Creek demanded as he placed the diamond ring above a hourglass.

"Yes sir!" Smidge ran even faster. Her face was turning a light shade of red. The running made the cloud strike some lighting on the ring.

"Yes, show me where my diamond in the rough is," Creek rubbed his hands together in excitement. The hour glass poured sand to the bottom and created and image. A image of Branch helping the princess up a large building," Aha, there you are."

"What!? That's him!?" Smidge cried out. Her tiny face was red as a tomato and she was drenched in sweat. She eventually lost balance and fell down. The fast spinning wheel spun the troll around.

"There's more than meets the eye you know," Creek smiled as he watched her get tossed around," Why don't we pay a little visit to our champion."

Smidge was soon thrown out of the wheel and crashed onto the pods wall. The hit was hard enough to pull the pedal down making the yellow troll fall on a nearby branch.

"Swell…" Smidge coughed out.

 _ **Back with Branch and Poppy**_

"Almost there," Branch pulled onto Poppy's hands. He lifted her up to the top of a run down building.

"Thanks…" Poppy walked across the roof. Not even after 3 steps, she tripped on a piece of wood. Branch was quick to think and caught her before she got her. The two slowly positioned themselves to lock eyes with each other. Feeling shy, Poppy backed away from his arms and looked away," I…. So… was that man really going to cut off my hand?"

"Nah, he just says that," Branch laughed. Poppy smiled in relief," He probably would have cut off a few fingers."

Branch finished once he jumped over a gap with a stick. Poppy stayed on the other side wide eyed. Brach looked back at her expression and giggled.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here," Branch looked around for something she can use to walk over the gap.

"Is it that obvious?" Poppy asked with a smile. Branch lifted up a piece of wood and looked at her.

"Well, you do stand out," Branch unintentionally looked at the princess with dreamy eyes. Poppy blushed at the compliment and swiped some hair away from her face. Noticing what he was doing, Branch snapped out of the daydream and placed the wood over the gap making a bridge," I mean… you don't seem to know how dangerous these streets are."

Without him knowing, Poppy used a stick to launch herself over the gap like Branch did. Branch felt her shadow pass by and looked behind him in surprise.

"I learn fast," Poppy giggled as she tossed the stick to a awestruck Branch. He shook off the shock and lead the way," So you live here?"

"No, Fuzzbert and I come here to have a look,"

"Look at what?"

"This," Branch pulled back some old curtains revealing a fascinating view. They entire town shined like stars with all it's lights and in the middle was the troll tree," The troll tree is beautiful isn't it?"

Poppy smiled at first but it went back to a frown.

"Yea… wonderful," She sat down with her back turned to the tree.

"Imagen what's it like over there. No worries, no responsibilities…." Branch daydreamed.

"Yea, and everyone telling you what to wear or how to talk…" Poppy thought back about her life in the troll tree.

"It must wonderful. Unlike here," Branch thought out loud.

"So closed and hard…" Poppy thought out loud.

"Miserable and depressed…"

"you just feel so traped," the two finished together. They stood quiet for a moment. Thinking of what just happened.

"So…. Where you from?" Branch asked her as he took a seat next to her.

"What's it matter? I ran away and never going back," Poppy turned away from him.

"Really? How come?" Branch scooted in closer.

"My father… he wants me to get married," Poppy revealed.

"Oh…. That's awful," Branch sounded disappointed at this. He didn't like the fact that she was being forced into marriage," Doesn't seem very fair."

"I know, I tried to talk with him but…. He doesn't understand me. I didn't want to let him down but I had to do what I had to do," Poppy sighed and placed her hand on her cheek for support. Branch related to her. He too didn't want to let his grandmother down but he had to steal in order to live.

"Gee… I wish there was something I can do to help,"

Poppy gave a small smile at his comment. She felt her face blush red and heat up.

"That's sweet of you to think," She turned to him. Branch gladly returned the smile and gaze. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach and the blood decorating his cheeks. With every second the pair seemed to appear closer and closer to each other.

"There he is!" a soldier found the two.

"They're after me!" Both Poppy and Branch yelled together. They then faced each other in shock and pointed at each other," They're after you!?"

"Get them!" the soldiers ran to them. Branch jumped onto the ledge and held out his hand.

"Do you trust me!?"

"What!?" Poppy was scared.

"Do you trust me!?" Branch repeated.

"... Yes?" Poppy took his hand unsure of what was going to happen.

"Then jump!" Branch pulled onto her and jumped of the edge. They landed onto a cart of soft blankets.

"That was crazy!" Poppy jumped out. Branch grabbed her arm and started to run but rammed into a soldier.

"Got ya!" He grabbed him and pulled Poppy away from him.

"Let him go!" Poppy slammed her hands onto the soldier.

"What we have here?!" He twisted her arm and threw her to the ground," another street troll!"

"Release him!" Poppy struggled to get back up. Before the soldiers can take the gray troll away, Poppy pulled off her hood letting her pink hair stand up and revealing her crown," By the order of the princess!"

The soldiers immediately stopped laughing and gasped.

"Princess Poppy!" the soldiers bowed down to her along with Branch.

"Princess?" Branch whispered in disbelief.

"What are you doing out of the palace? And with this gray troll?"

"None of your concern! Release him!" Poppy repeated in a more demanding tone.

"I… I would! But my orders are from Creek. You must talk to him about this," the soldier explained before taking Branch away.

"Oh I will," Poppy growled under her breath. Creek was already a jerk but this was a new low for him.

 **Woot woot! I promise I won't forget my stories again. Even if I am having the time of my life. Oh and I also got to put my friends in jail at the carnival. And there was a Sundae bar too! * squeals ***


	4. Cave of Wonders

**HHHEEEYYYY! I have 20 minutes because I'm about to go on stage for a school play. "Night of the Living Dead!" so sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'll fix them after the show! Anyways! I looked at the original Aladdin and made a mistake. It wasn't three genies but only 2. ( smaks my face! ) so one of the trolls got taken away as a genie.**

 **Neomoon585- Thank you very much. Nice to read your enjoying this.**

 **TheSnackPack - love your username! And yes, This is a Broppy story after all.**

 **Reby Montana - Read and see, read and see!**

 **Jpbake - hope you have fun and yes he always had a mother. The broadway version is a tiny bit true to the original Aladdin. Oh and fun fact! Aladdin was** _ **not Arabic!**_ **He is in fact Chinese. Dun dun dun! And Jafar has a sister who tries to avenge her brother! And there is a second genie. The genie of the ring. I think she was a girl while the genie of the lamp was a boy. Another fun fact! Carpet in the Disney version is suppose to be playing the part as the genie in the ring. I will shut up now before I reveal too much.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Love your personality. It even shines through the phone screen.**

 **On with the story!**

At the troll tree, Creek and Smidge were walking out of their pod with smiles.

"Creek!" A high voice called his name. He gasped when he heard the princess coming. He shut the pedal and slammed it onto Smidges face.

"Ow," She complained.

"Princess Poppy!" Creek smiled and acted cheerful.

"Is it true you had an innocent boy arrested?" Poppy demanded to know.

"Oh.. Well… yes," Creek tried to sound non suspicious," For a reason."

"And what was the reason!?" Poppy kept her demanding tone.

"Kidnapping the princess of course,"

"Kidnapped?! I wasn't kidnapped, I _ran_ away!" Poppy nearly yelled.

"Oh… oh my…." Creek held his chest as if he was shocked. He walked away from the princess and continued his act," How I wish I knew that before…."

"Before?" Poppy urged him to continue that sentience.

"Before he was sentenced to death," Creek revealed without even looking at her. Poppy gave a loud gasp and covered her mouth with both hands," You highness, please forgive me."

Creek bowed to her. Poppy didn't even say a word. She instead ran away towards the garden with tears dripping down her cheeks. When Smidge heard her leave, She opened the pod and looked at her master.

"So … how it go?" She asked casually.

"I think… she took it well," Creek smiled as he watched the princess climb down the tree.

 _ **In the garden**_

Poppy was crying her eyes out until they were red and puffy. Barnabas slowly came by and nuzzled his owners head.

"Oh Barnabas…" Poppy looked up at him,"... I didn't even get his name."

She hugged her her pet and gave him a squeeze. Barnabas laid down next to her and gave a low comforting purr.

 _ **In the dungeon**_

Inside a concrete room full chains and bones, a gray troll sat with his arms chained against the walls.

"A princess?" Branch kept whispering to himself," I can't believe it! She was a princess! I must've sounded so stupid to her!"

It was at that moment when he heard a familiar voice above. He looked up at the high window and saw Fuzzbert climbing in.

"Fuzzbert! Hey buddy!" Branch was overjoyed to see his friend," am I ever glad to see you!"

Fuzzbert jumped in front of him and started to talk in his normal mess of noises. He seemed to be mimicking a girl voice and walked very lady like.

" Don't worry Fuzzbert," Branch assured his friend," I won't be seeing her again, she's a princess, the law says she has to marry a prince."  
Fuzzbert mimicked him underneath all the hair as he unlocked the chains.  
"She deserves a prince," Branch was deep in thought. He didn't even thank the poor troll for setting him free," I was fool."  
"You're only a fool if you give up," A old voice suddenly echoed across the room. Branch and Fuzzbert turned their heads to see a elder male troll sitting in the corner.  
"Who are you?" Branch asked the first question he can think of.  
"Just an old and poor prisoner like yourself," The elder troll told him as he approached the two," But together, we could be more!"

"I'm listening," Branch was intrigued by this.

"We're talking about riches! Gold! All the treasure you could ever want! All in one cave of wonders!"

"Creek! Hurry! I'm dying in here!" Smidge yelled. She was hiding inside his hair but Creek stuffed the tiny troll back in.

"I can surely use your help to get it," Creek tried to convince him.

"Why me?" Branch asked. He felt a little uneasy about this situation.

"I need a young pair of legs like yours to get there," He told him," You see, I'm too old and weak to take such a dangerous expedition. And once we get our hands on the treasure, I can give you your reward. "

"I would like to help but only one problem. It's out there, we're in here," Branch explained. Creek gave a low chuckle before walking to a wall.

"Not everything is what it seems my boy," Creek pushed a brick from the wall away revealing an opening. Branch and Fuzzbert both looked at eachother in confusion. Fuzzbert made a sound that sounded like, I don't know.

 _ **Outside in the desert**_

Branch was pulling onto a camel with Creek and Fuzzbert in it. He was making his way to the cave of wonders. Once Creek told him to stop, he recreated the opening of the cave. As the tiger raised back up from the sand, The trolls looked up in awe.

"Whoa," Branch was in disbelief.

"Take this," Creek handed him the ring he took from King Peppy.

"What for?" Branch asked as he placed it on his finger.

"Just in case anything goes wrong, this will protect you," he revealed. Branch stared at him as if he was crazy.

"O… k?" Branch wasn't sure what to say.

"Remember, get the lamp and nothing else," Creek told him. Branch nodded yes and walked up to the tiger.

"Who dares to enter?!" The tiger spoke in it's strong voice. Branch swallowed his fear and spoke.

"It is I… Branch," He tried to sound strong. The tiger looked down at the gray troll and examined him.

"Accepted," it growled. Branch looked back at the old man. He gestured him to keep on moving. Branch nodded yes and walked into the mouth of the tiger with Fuzzbert behind him. They walked down the sandy steps until they can see a gold light ahead. The steps slowly went from sand to gold bricks.

"Wow," Branch and Fuzzbert stared in amazement. The room was filled with gems of many colors. Gold bricks, coins and nuggets filled their sight. The treasure illuminated the place with shimmering gold lights and sparkles. Out of excitement, Fuzzbert squealed and ran after a giant gem.

"FUZZBERT!" Branch yelled at him. He froze a few inches from the gem Before looking at Branch," Don't touch anything!"

Fuzzbert groaned in disappointment. All this treasurer and he couldn't take it. As they walked across the room in search for the lamp, an unexpected visitor was following them. Fuzzbert froze again. He felt like he was being watched. He looked behind him to see nothing but gold and a carpet on the floor laying flat. Still feeling weird, he kept walking. He then felt like something was brushing his green hair. He quickly snapped his head up but still nothing. He slowly looked away and walked even slower. Again, he felt like something was watching him. This time he tried to ignore it. It wasn't until he felt something pull onto his hair where he had the last straw. He looked back again and still nothing. Just gold and a rug rolled up on the side. The green hairball slowly moved his head away and looked ahead, only for him to snap it back behind him. The rug was gone. Gone! Fuzzbert almost screamed at this. He fearfully looked around trying to find the rug. It was nowhere to be found. He took a few steps backwards trying to find the thing. He then felt the ground below him start to move. He froze in fear and listened to his heart race. He shook and looked down to find that he was on top of the rug and a few feet above the ground. Fuzzbert let out a scream and jumped off the rug before running to Branch.

"What is it!?" Branch turned in his survival mode the moment he heard Fuzzbert panic. Fuzzbert shouted and tried to make him look at what he was looking. Branch looked at where his friend was pointing. Ahead, he saw the carpet slowly emerge from behind the treasure," A magic carpet!"

Branch gasped in surprise and excitement. The carpet ducked back behind the treasurer in fright.

"Come on, come on out," Branch tried to call to her," We won't hurt you."

The carpet again slowly appeared from behind the treasurer. It slowly walked towards them as if it was shy.

"Wow, You're beautiful," Branch comment on the design the carpet had. It was mainly orange with a fair amount of red to it. In the middle it had a turquoise blue flower design. The sides to it was purple with strings on the edge decorating it. The carpet acted bashful from the complement. It reached out to Branch as if looking for a handshake. Branch gladly shook it's hand with his right hand. The carpet then noticed the ring he had on. It let go of his hand and flew in circles as if it was celebrating.

"You seem happy," Branch smiled. The carpet then grabbed his right hand and tried to take the ring," Whoa whoa, I can't give you this!"

Branch pulled his hand away.

"It's not mine to give," even after that statement, the carpet kept trying to take the ring but Branch wouldn't let it take it," I can't give it to you and that's final!"

Branch harshly told it. The carpet seemed deeply disappointed at this. It hung itself low and started to walk away. Feeling bad for the carpet, Branch decided to talk to it again.

"Hey wait?! We could some help," He asked. The carpet looked behind it and pointed at itself. With a smile, Branch nodded yes," We need to find a lamp. Do you know where it is?" The carpet once again jumped in excitement. It wrapped around Branch and started to pull him out of the room.

It pulled him into a small cave where there was nothing but rocks. In the middle of it was a river which they followed out of the cave. The carpet lead them to the other side where an opening was. On the other side of this opening was a bigger cave with a giant pile of rocks in the middle. The river turned into a lake around the pile. Seeing that the lamp was on the top of the pile, Branch knew he would have to go up the stairs to get it.

"Stay here," He told the carpet and Fuzzbert. Branch jumped on a rock in the lake. As he jumped from rock to rock, Fuzzbert lazily sat down in boredom. A small light of red soon caught his attention. He looked to his right to see a giant red ruby sitting there. Enchanted by it's beauty, Fuzzbert started to walk towards it.

Branch had finally made it to the pile and made his way up the stairs. Below, the carpet then noticed that Fuzzbert was no longer next to her. It looked around and spotted him drooling over the ruby. In a panic, it wrapped itself around him. Branch made it to the top of the pile and looked at the gold lamp. He carefully picked it up and looked at it.

"This is it?" Branch moved it around studying it's every feature," This is why we came all the way down here…."

Branch looked back down to notice Fuzzbert slipping out of the carpets grasp.

"FUZZBERT...!" Branch realized what he was about to do. The carpet tighten it's grip on the hairball but it had no control over his hair. Fuzzbert swung his hair to it,"... DON'T!"

Too late. He wrapped his hair around the ruby.

"YOU HAD TOUCHEd THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!" the tiger roared. The carpet smacked Fuzzbert in the head for being selfish. Feeling scared, Fuzzbert unwrapped his hair around the gem but it only melted into lava," NOW YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

Fire sprayed out of where Branch got the lamp. The sudden burst of flames knocked him off his feet and he fell down the stairs. The stairs slipped down and formed a giant slide. Branch slid straight down and was thrown up in the air at the end. He clutched his eyes shut and embraced for the pain of swimming in lava. Lucky for him, the carpet flew to his rescue. It caught him in mid air and took him to where Fuzzbert was. He was jumping from rock to rock, avoiding the exploding ones. One by one, the rocks exploded behind him. Soon, the rocks ahead started to explode as well. He stood on one rock and shook violently in fear. The rock beneath his feet then started to tremble. Branch wrapped his hair around him and pulled him on board before the rock can explode on him. The carpet raced across the cave avoiding every falling rock. Branch looked back at the boiling lava. The hot liquid formed into a giant wave and headed towards the carpet. Feeling the danger, the carpet raced even faster and flew higher. It flew into a crack on the wall along with the lava. The lava splashed around the small opening almost touching Branch and Fuzzbert. Fuzzbert couldn't help but jump in fear.

"Fuzzbert, will you relax! This is no time to panic!" Branch forcefully sat Fuzzbert down. He turned back ahead of him to see the carpet was about to ram into a rock wall,"Start panicking!"

Branch was sure they were going to crash. When they were really close to the wall, the carpet dove straight down to another opening. Branch held on even tighter and grabbed onto Fuzzbert. The carpet flew up again into the treasure room. The lava poured out and spilled all over the treasure. Every gold pillar, every coin was consumed by the boiling liquid. Knowing it wasn't going to get Branch with lava, strings of fire flew out and chased the carpet. It swiftly dodged the fiery hands and flew up to the exist. Right when they were about to succeed on the escape, a rock landed on the carpet and send Branch and Fuzzbert up onto the ledge. While Fuzzbert was able to climb out, Branch held onto the edge for dear life.

"Help me!" He called out to Creek.

"Give me the lamp!" He demanded. Branch tried to let go but he felt too weak.

"I can't! Give me your hand!" Branch asked.

"First give me the lamp!" Creek repeated. Branch quickly put his hand in his vest and took out the gold lamp. The second Creek grabbed the lamp, he held it up in the air and cheered.

"Yes! Finally! It's mine!" Creek looked back down to see Fuzzbert helping Branch up. He kicked him away and pulled onto Branches arm.

"What are you doing!?" Branch cringed at how hard Creek was grabbing his arm.

"Giving you your reward," Creek slipped a dagger out of his coat and held it up. The point was facing straight at Branches chest. Branch gasped in horror for he knew what was about to happen. Fuzzbert wrapped his hair around Creeks arm and twisted it. He screamed in pain and threw Branch off the edge at the same time. Creek pulled Fuzzbert in front and pushed him with Branch. Below, The carpet was determined to protect Branch. She pulled and pulled until until she slipped out of the rock. The carpet zoomed below Branch and caught him and Fuzzbert in time. The carpet flew off somewhere safer for the two trolls. Above ground, Creek watched as the tiger collapsed back into the sand. Once it was fully down and the environment calmed down, he sighed in great relief.

"Finally!... For years I finally got the lamp!" Creek laughed in joy. He reached into his coat for the lamp. He moved his hand around looking for it but he couldn't feel it. He pulled onto his coat and looked in it but it was gone," What? No no no…"

He checked all his pockets and hair but still no lamp.

"NOOOOO!"

 _ **Underground**_

Branch was laying down on top of the carpet unconscious. Fuzzbert shook him trying to wake him up. Carpet flew up and sat the gray troll down.

"Uh… What happened?" Branch shook himself awake. He looked up and saw that everything was closed in. No way out," That no good son of a troll berry!"

Branch shook his fist at him. His anger quickly melted into sorrow.

"Well, who ever he was… he got away with the lamp," Branch sighed in disappoint. Fuzzbert started to talk again in his messy language," What? What is it?"

Fuzzbert shook his hairy body until the golden lamp fell out.

"Why you little rascal. You got the lamp," Branch laughed. He ruffled Fuzzberts hair and took the lamp. He examined the ancient looking thing and thought about what could be so special about it," Why did he want this old thing so badly?"

He looked even closer at it.

"It… kinda looks like there's some writing carved into it, but what?" Branch started to rub off the dirt that filled the lamp. Out of nowhere, laughter and cheering started to echo across the empty cave. Frighten, Fuzzbert hid behind the carpet and wrapped himself. The lamp started to glow and spit out fireworks along with some smoke. Branch yelped in surprise and dropped the lamp. He grabbed the carpet and Fuzzbert and hid them behind a rock with him. Besides the carpet, the trolls were frighten at what was about to happen…

 **BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 **What? You thought I was going to continue? Well sike! Wait until the next chapter. Haha! Anyways! As you all should know by now, there will be at least two genies in this. In fact, if you know the original story then you will know exactly where the second genie will come from. See you next time! Peace!**


	5. Friend like me!

**I'M HERE! And ready to post a new chapter! Oh and before you read, The song "Friend like me" I used the broadway version so don't try playing the movie version. It's very different. I'll tell you my reasons below so you don't get spoiled. And yes, one of the reasons I used the broadway version is because I am a theater geek.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - haha… don't worry, Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Rebey Montana - HERE IT IS! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Jpbake - haha sorry. I just thought it was a good way to end the chapter. And besides, I was still having trouble with the casting changes so it gave me time to put things on track.**

 **ENJOY!**

"It… kinda looks like there's some writing carved into it, but what?" Branch started to rub off the dirt that filled the lamp. Out of nowhere, laughter and cheering started to echo across the empty cave. Frighten, Fuzzbert hid behind the carpet and wrapped himself. The lamp started to glow and spit out fireworks along with some smoke. Branch yelped in surprise and dropped the lamp. He grabbed the carpet and Fuzzbert and hid them behind a rock with him. Besides the carpet, the trolls were frighten at what was about to happen. The room was blasted with a bright lights and a hurricane of glitter flew across the room. Branch and Fuzzbert held onto each other tight until they could feel everything had calmed down. Still shaking, Branch let go of his friend and looked up. Everything was back to it's dark and gloomy scenery. Branch gathered up all his courage to let go of Fuzzbert and stand up. He cautiously looked over the rock they were behind to see nothing was there. Just the lamp lying on it's side in the middle of the cave. The carpet glide over Branch and picked up the lamp. It started to shake it as if trying to get something out.

"So _that's_ what it does?" Branch asked sarcastically as he left his hiding spot. He walked up to the orange carpet who was knocking on the lamp," A light show with a bunch of… glitter thrown everywhere?!"

He watched as the carpet opened the lid of the lamp and checked inside. Branch rolled his eyes before swiping it away from the carpet.

"I _can't_ believe it!" Branch started to circle around the cave," All this trouble for what?! A useless! Worthless! Piece of junk!"

Branch shouted. Before he can do anything else he felt his back press against something. His body froze in surprise and his heart started to race. He gulped down his fear and looked above him.

"Boo," A tall troll simply said with a wide goofy smile.

"AH!" Branch jumped up in fear. He ran behind the carpet along with Fuzzbert.

"Hahaha! That always works!" Branch heard a male's voice laugh out loud. He peeked over the carpet to see a strange looking troll rolling on the floor laughing. He was covered in pink fur and unlike any other troll, he had blue thin hair that went down instead of up," Why does it work? I don't know but it's funny!"

The lama like troll got back on it's four legs and and started to stretch.

"Boy oh _boy_! Does it feel good to be out of that lamp!"

"Lamp? You came out of this lamp?" Branch came out from hiding and stood next to the carpet.

"No man, I'm from Kansas," the lama troll said sarcastically. He made a rope appear and pulled it. Piles of calendars fell on top of of the gray troll, drowning him in paper,"Of course I came from the lamp ! Didn't you see all the smoke and fire works!? I've been trapped in that lamp for ten thousand years, 6 months, 2 weeks and 54 seconds to be precise."

Branch popped his head out of the pile and looked at all the calendars with x marks.

"You can count them if you want but it may take another ten thousand years to do so," The genie made the pile disappear.

"Who are you?" Branch asked as he sat down still trying to understand what was happening

"I should be asking you that question as well!" The troll suddenly showed up behind him. Branch again let out a short scream.

"Um… Branch," He said in a unsure manner.

"Branch! Welcome! The names Cooper! Genie of the lap if I may add!" Cooper shook Branches hand hard," May I call you Bran or maybe Branchy! What about Baba? Brother from another mother!?" Branch shook his head multiple times trying to think straight.

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought," He mumbled to himself.

"Hey! Carpet! My girl" Cooper ran past Branch and met up with the carpet," Long time no see!"

The carpet wrapped herself around him as if giving him a hug.

"Glad to see you haven't changed the past few thousand years," Cooper laughed. The carpet playfully grabbed his hat and hit his head. She made sure to cover his eyes when she placed it back on his head," Awe, don't take it so personal."

Cooper fixed his hat. Still feeling confused, Branch walked closer to them.

"Poor girl, she was transformed into a carpet when a sorcerer took away her ring," Cooper explained.

Out of nowhere, the carpet again flew in circles and started doing hand motions to Cooper.

"What? What is it?" Cooper put his full attention on her. The carpet swung around and pointed at Branch," is it a book, play or thing?"

Cooper tried to get hints. The carpet circled around Branch and pointed at him again.

"Branch?" Cooper asked. The carpet motioned yes excitedly before pointing at the edge of herself as if to say her hand," Arm… hand?"

The carpet rotated her edges trying to get him to continue.

"Rotation… wind…" The carpet shook her head no and moved even more aggressively. Finally, Cooper gave out a dramatic gasp, having an idea of what she was saying," What!? Timmys fallen in the well?!"

The carpet suddenly stopped moving the second he said that. She made a movement that looked like a disappointed facepalm.

"What? My carpetish is a little rusty," Cooper tried to explain. The carpet rolled her head and wrapped herself around Branch. She grabbed his hand and showed Cooper the blue ring he had on.

"The ring! You have it!" Cooper was in disbelief at first," I thought it was lost forever!"

He seemed just as excited as the carpet. Branch pulled his hand back and looked at the ring.

"Yea, that old man gave it to me. Said that it would protect me but it didn't do anything when the cave started falling apart," Branch mumbled in anger.

"That ring? Don't be ridiculous. A ring can't protect you…" Cooper laughed.

"I know, that's what I was thinking…" Branch agreed.

"... It's what lives _in_ the ring that protects you," Cooper finished his sentience.

"Wait what?!" Branch froze in more confusion. The carpet once again grabbed his hand but Branch pulled it back. The carpet folded into what seemed like a begging position. She shook her hands as if desperately asking for the ring.

"She wants you to give her the ring," Cooper explained.

"What for?" Branch asked suspiciously. He was still not convinced about giving her the ring.

"Can't you see she's on her knees? Have a heart," Cooper kept trying to persuade him. Branch looked back down at the carpet. She was clearly in great distress and definitely desperate for the ring. He sighed in defeat and handed her the ring. The carpet grabbed the ring in great joy and gave Branch a tight hug.

"Whoa whoa, not much of a hugger here," Branch tried to push her off but the carpet wouldn't let go. She finally released him and placed the ring on Branches hand. She grabbed his other hand and placed it above the ring. Branch continued to stare at her completely lost. The carpet gently grabbed his hand and made him rub the ring. With just a few seconds, the blue gem started to glowed red.

"Whoa! What's happening!?" Branch let go of the ring and backed away. Just like the lamp, the ring started to move around the ground letting out a spray of smoke and sparkles. It swirled around the carpet until it fully consumed her.

"Let me introduce you to one of the greatest treasures you'll ever receive, the genie of the ring!" Cooper announced as he backed up with Branch. The red and orange sparkles and smoke started to fade away revealing a female troll.

"Finally! I'm back to normal!" She cheered in happiness. She was a beautiful troll with a red complexion and orange hair. Without warning, she tackled Branch into another hug," Thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how long I've waited for someone to return the ring! I'm Sukira by the way. Suki for short!"

"Genie of the…. I don't understand at all," Branch pushed away what was once a carpet," You were a… but that…."

"A long time ago, A sorcerer turned me into a carpet. Saying that I was useless and took the ring with him. But now that you returned it back to me, I am forever in your debt master," The girl bowed down to her new master.

"Master? I'm your master?" Branch repeated.

"Yep! Master!" Suki cheered.

"Master?" Branch repeated still in disbelief.

"Master!" Suki answered a second time.

"Master?"

"Master!"

"Yes yes, you're our master! Sheesh… I thought the echo in the lamp was bad," Cooper concluded," We are under your command!"

Cooper bowed down as well. The two genies stayed in their position for a few moments. They both looked up at Branch to see he was still awestruck.

"Command? Like wish fulfillments?" Branch still had thousands of questions wondering in his mind.

"That's right! He can be taught!" Cooper cheered. Branch took that as a yes.

"Three from each actually," Suki stood back up," You are the founder of the Lamp and ring."

"Each? Then that means I have six in total," Branch did the math in his head.

"Yep, and no on the wishing for more wishes! Three from each! That's it!" Cooper explained and made a market stand appear out of nowhere. He handed Branch a sign that said no refunds," No substitutions, exchanges or refunds!"

"wow… two genies and one me… hmm," Branch thought about it. Was it really fair that he had two genies?" Maybe I can keep one and give the other to my grandmother!"

Branch excitedly looked at Fuzzbert. Fuzzbert suddenly started moving around angrily.

"Hey relax, we'll share one genie," Branch assured him. He then looked at the two trolls," The real question is wich genie should we take?"

"Oh me me! Pick me, I promise that every wish will be granted with more than you ask," Cooper pleaded.

"You? You can't take anything seriously," Suki told him off.

"I do take things seriously!" Cooper turned his attention back to her.

"Uh huh… what about that pet fish you said you were going to take care of?"

"I…." Cooper opened his mouth to talk but shut it when his mind went blank.

"Didn't end well huh?"

"So I forgot the fish had to eat. I thought they drank the water they swam in. I can still grant wishes better than you."

"Prove it!" Suki challenged. Cooper huffed indicating he accepted the challenge.

"Looks like none of you know what you're getting into, so sit down!" Cooper made two chairs drag in and push Branch and Suki to sit down," While I illuminate aallll the possibilities!"

With just a tap of his feet, the room went dark with a spotlight shining on the lama troll.

(Sing, **bold for action** )

 **With a mic in front of him, Cooper started off with a scat act.**

"Can you give me a… ba de yade yada!?"

 **He referred to Branch.**

"Um… ba de yade yada,"

 **Branch happily joined in the scat.**

"Good! Sca do wap!"

 _ **Branch**_

"Sca do wap!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Everyone! Bibbidi bobbidi boo!

 _ **Branch**_

"Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

 **The place started to illuminate again with a light blue color.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Wampa wampa wampa wampa wamp! Hit it!"

 **As he continued his scat routine, the room turned into a bright red. Surrounding them were scary looking trolls with weapons in hands.**

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,  
Scheherazade had a thousand tales!"

 **The trolls started to close in on him and swinging their weapons.**

"But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves,  
You got a brand of magic never fails!"

 **He made a giant sword appear in Branches hands. With it, the sword swung around itself making the trolls disappear into smoke.**

"You got some power in your corner now,  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp,  
You got some punch,

pizzazz,

yahoo and how,  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp!"

 **Some smoke flowed out of the lamp and created a dinner hall.**

"And I'll say!  
Mister Branchy sir,  
What will your pleasure be?!"

 **Cooper pushed out a round table in front of Branch.**

"Let me take your order,  
Jot it down,  
You ain't never had a friend like me,  
No no no!"

 **Some waiters came in and walked around to the rhythm with silver platters in hand.**

"Life is your restaurant,  
And I'm your maitre d!  
C'mon whisper what it is you want,  
You ain't never had a friend like me!"

 **Feeling like she had enough, Suki flipped a bowl over Cooper's head dropping piles of food consuming him completely.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Yes sir,  
We pride ourselves on service,  
You're the boss!  
The king, the shah!"

 **With a clap of her hands, Suki made the wooden chair Branch was sitting on in a gold throne encrusted with gems.**

"Say what you wish,  
It's yours! True dish,  
How about a little more Baklava?!

There it is!"

 **She pulled off the cloth over the table revealing a huge feast.**

" **Oh boy!" Branches mouth started to drool over all the food. Before he can dig in, Cooper placed a menu in front of Branch.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"C'mon fella, pick some out!  
Have some of column "A"

 _ **Suki**_

"Try all of column B,"

 **Suki pushed him aside and handed Branch another menu.**

"I'm in the mood to help you dude!  
You ain't never had a friend like me!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Now watch me sell it!"

 **Cooper made a giant stage appeared in front of Branch. Branch laid back and ate the food Suki just made for him as he watched Cooper do more scat on stage.**

"Can your friends do this?!"

 **Cooper made the stones around Branch turn into trees decorated with lights.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Can your friends do that?"

 **Suki decorated the whole cave with flowers and plants.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Can your friends pull this out their little hat?"

 **Cooper took off his hat and pulled out a small wooden troll doll that resembled Branch.**

" **Hey look it's you!" Cooper laughed.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Can your friends go, poof?

Well looky here!"

 **Suki pulled off the lid to a silver platter revealing a 20 foot high cake. Fuzzberts wild side took over and he tackled the yummy goodness. He started to gobble up the sweet cake in big bites. Before he can sing the next line, Cooper hopped off stage and dropped a hoop around Suki.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip,  
And then make the sucker disappear?"

 **He pulled it up making Suki disappear.**

"So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed!  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!  
You got me bona fide, certified!  
You got a genie for your chare d'affaires,"

 **Suki reappeared and pushed his hat over his head before continuing the song.**

 _ **Suki**_

"I got a powerful urge to help you out,  
So what-cha wish?

I really wanna know,"

 **Suki pulled out a long list out of Branches ear.**

"You got a list that's three miles long,

No doubt!  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so,  
C'mon, yes!"

 _ **Cooper and Suki**_

"Mister Branchy sir,

Have a wish or two or three!"

 **The two genies sat down on both sides of Branch.**

"I'm on the job,

You big nabob,  
You ain't never had a friend like me!"

 **The two went their separate ways and back on stage.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Can your friends do this?"

 **Cooper turned some trees into dancers and entertainers. Fuzzbert couldn't help but whistle when he saw them.**

"No really can they?  
You're welcome!"

 **Cooper sat back and watched the dancers move around and dance their way on stage. On the stage, they continued their act with twirls and whirls. Once they were done, Suki took the spotlight once again.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Or maybe,

Our lucky contestant would like to wish for a talent of fame,  
Welcome to,

Dancing With The Scimitars!"

 **She walked off the stage, letting a group of male trolls come dancing in. They swung their swords into the air and twirled them around like batons. As they danced, Suki made her way to Branch.**

" **Do you dance?!" She asked him.**

" **No, not really," Branch shook his head no.**

" **Well you do today!" Suki pulled him off of his chair and dragged him on stage while Fuzzbert continued eating. On stage, Suki guided Branch on which steps to take and how to move. Branch swore he was going to get stabbed whenever they got too close to the sword swinging trolls. The music then changed to a rodeo vibe. Before he knew it, Branch was square dancing.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Grab our Branch by the hand!  
Swing him 'round 'till he can't stand,  
Chicken in the baskets!  
Barrel in a tree!  
Never had a friend like me!"

 **Cooper twirled her around and sat her down on a chair.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"I would like to bring the house down a little bit,  
Sing a few old classics,  
Couple of favourites of mine,  
I'll get back to you in a second,  
Thank you,"

 **Cooper had his dancers throw a white cloth over Suki and drag her away. The lights dimmed down and the spotlight was back on him.**

"Tale as old as time,  
True as it can be,  
Barely even friends,  
Beauty and the…"

 **Before he can finish his song, the place was flooded by water. On a rowboat, Suki had Branch and Fuzzbert sitting down with her.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Look at this stuff,  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the genie?

Who has everything?!"

 **Cooper pulled a plug on the ground and made all the water drain down as he sang a tune from "Under the Sea" Annoyed, Suki hopped out of the boat and sang another familiar song.**

 _ **Suki**_

"And you'll never hear the wolf cry,  
To the blue corn moon!  
For whether we are white or copper skinned..."

 _ **Cooper**_

"I want adventure in the great wide…"

 _ **Suki**_

"Ever just the same!  
Ever a surprise!  
Though he's sitting here,  
Watch him disappear!  
Right before your eyes!"

 **Suku threw a white cloth over Cooper and pulled it away making him disappear.** **Exhausted, Suki sat back down. She knew it was only a matter of time until he showed up again!**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Can your friends do this?!"

 **She was right. When the curtains raised he was there tap dancing away.**

"Can your friends do that?"

 **He made some more tap dancers appear.**

"Can your friends do tap?"

 **The group tap danced their way further on the stage. They held platters of desserts, fruits and food.**

" **Hey buddy! You tap dance?" Cooper asked Branch.**

" **I don't know how," Branch told him.**

" **Well you're going to learn today!" with a special tap dance, he magically made Branch start to dance along.**

" **Whoa, what's happening!?" Branch tried to keep up with the dance. It took some getting use to but Branch finally let his feet do what they wanted to. At the end of the tap dancing number, Suki pulled him off stage and to the middle of the cave.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Can your friends do this?!"

 **With a wave of her arms, she made the entire floor turn into marble with gold musical notes carved to it.**

"Can your friends do that?!"

 **She raised her hands to created gold walls and pillars. With a tap of her foot, the floor started to rise, creating a circular stage and a set of gold stairs with diamonds. As it raised, trails of gold dust started to fall**

"Can your friends go...

Abracadabra,

Let 'er rip!?"

 **She held her hands up high and created a gold chandelier encrusted with emeralds, rubies and sapphires. The gems made the room fill with sparkles like a disco ball. Cooper appeared next to Branch and happily looked down at everything they just created.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Gimme a doggy bag,

I'm takin' it home!"

 _ **Cooper and Suki**_

"Mister Branchy sir,

Have a wish.."

 _ **Cooper**_

"... Or two..."

 _ **Suki**_

"… Or three…"

 _ **Cooper and Suki**_

"I'm on the job,

You big nabob,  
You ain't never had a friend,

Never had a friend!  
You ain't never had a friend,

never had a friend"

 **Suki and Cooper tugged onto Branch like a rope in tug a war.**

 _ **Suki**_

"You ain't never…"

 _ **Cooper**_

"... had a…."

 _ **Both**_

"…. friend like me,"

 **Fuzzbert was running around the place stuffing himself with food and pocketing all the gold he can carry.**

"You ain't never had a friend like me!"

( end )

After that line, the gold and food disappeared. Fuzzbert froze in his spot and looked around for everything that was there. After realizing it was all gone, he sighed in disappointment and sat down.

"Wow, This is a tougher choice than I thought," Branch thought out loud.

"Yea well who ever you choose, you'll still have everything you desire," Cooper claimed.

"Well almost everything," Suki continued," We have a few set of rules."

"Rules?" Branch repeated.

"Yes, rule number one, we can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Rule number two, We can't kill anybody, it's not that we won't, we can't. Rule number three, we can't bring back the dead. It has happened before, and boy was it an ugly experience," Suki shivered in disgust at the thought of the dead," But other than that, you're free to wish."

"Really?" Branch thought about this. He took a few steps closer to Suki," So you're telling me that you have…. Limits?"

"What?" Suki's proud smile went away.

"Can't even bring back the dead," Branch laughed and looked down at Fuzzbert. The hairball made a noise that sounded like a laugh as well," What kind of genie is she? Oh well, she's probably not even powerful enough to get us out of here. We're just going to…"

"Excuse me!" Suki turned Branch around to face her. She was clearly mad," Are _you_ talking to me? Are _you_ looking at me? Did _you_ rub the ring!? Did _you_ wake me up!? Did _you_ bring me here?!"

With every question, Branch would back away more from the angry girl.

"And all of a sudden you choose to _back out_ on us like that! Ha! I don't _think so_ man! You're getting your wishes so SIT DOWN!" Branch and Fuzzbert both fell back from her rage. When they did, they felt a carpet beneath them. She had created another magic carpet for the boys to ride in," Alrighty then! Be sure to wear protective gear, don't want anyone dieing."

Suki placed some life vests on Branch and Fuzzbert.

"And yes, we do have indoor movies. Our first choice is a film about finding happiness. Where a princess sets off to face the dangers of the forest with a gray…"

"Skip the chit chat and get to the good part will you!?" Cooper hurried her up.

"Ok then! Grab on tight because we are… out of here!" With that, they shot up and went right threw the sandy ceiling of the cave.

 _ **With Grandma Rosie Puff**_

"Excuse me!" Rosie Puff stopped a couple passing by," Have you seen my grandson Branch?"

She showed them a picture of Branch. The couple shook their heads no and continued walking.

"Oh… well thank you anyways," Rosie Puff was deeply disappointed. It was the middle of the night and freezing cold out tonight. She spotted a guard that appeared to be looking for something," Good sir, please tell me if you have seen my Grandson."

The guard took a look at the picture but shrugged.

"Sorry ma'am, I can't say I have," Rosie Puff was again disappointed by the news.

"There they are!" A guard shouted.

"You may want to go home soon," The guard told her before running off towards something. Grandma Rosie Puff sighed. She was tired and exhausted from asking people about Branch all day and night. She turned around and started her way back home.

"Look out!" Cried out an autotune voice. Before she can look back at who called her, a cart full of goods drove passed her stepping on a puddle in the progress. The water splashed onto Rosie Puff drenching her.

"Watch where you're going!" Rosie Puff shook a fist at whoever was driving.

"Here we come!" A pair of female voices called out to her. Rosie Puff looked back in time to dodge another incoming cart.

"What's going on!?" She walked to the middle of the street and watched the two cart drive away.

"MEW!" She heard what sounded like a squeak warning her. She turned around only to be greeted by a cart ramming straight into her.

….

 _ **At the troll tree**_

"Creek, I am most upset with you," Peppy called him into his pod. Poppy had told him everything that happened to her father," You can't just kill off innocent citizens like this. From now on you will speak of death sentence with me! Do I make myself clear!"

"Perfectly my highness," Creek bowed down to his king.

"Poppy, dearest," Peppy held his daughter's hand and pulled her towards Creek," Won't you two please make peace"

Poppy pulled her hand away in disgust and glared at the advisor.

"At least some good will come out of me being forced to marry because when _I'm_ queen, I will be able to get rid of you!" After saying that towards Creek, Poppy marched out of the pod.

"Poppy wait!" Peppy came out running after her. Creeks fake smile soon became a big frown.

"If only I got my hands on that lamp!" Creek nearly shouted.

"I will able to get rid of you, Ha!" Smidge mimicked Poppy's voice the best way she can," Uge, girls get upset with the smallest things. Chip nails, bad hair…. TROLLS MURDERING THEIR BOYFRIENDS!"

"Take it easy Smidge, they'll hear you," Creek silenced her.

"It's only a matter of time until she throws us out! I can't go back to the streets! I won't survive!"

"No, don't be an idiot!" Creek hit her on the head," That'll only happen when she finds an idiotic husband."

"Hmmm…. Ah ha! What if _you_ were the idiotic husband!?" Smidge chimed.

"What?!" Creek snapped at her. Smidge flinched a bit, worried he was going to hit her.

"Ok ok…. Hear me out," She nervously laughed," If you marry Poppy then you'll be the king right?"

"Keep going," Creek was intrigued by her.

"And after your king, we can take those two punks and throw them off a cliff! Then you'll have full control over the kingdom!" Smidge really hoped he liked the idea.

"Yes! That's fantastic! Glad I thought of it," Creek felt proud. He walked out of the pod and looked at the kingdom that would later be his.

 _ **At a mysterious place**_

Grandma Rosie puff groaned in pain as she tried to open her eyes.

"Hello….. Helloooooo…." A cloud guy was looking down at her. He patiently waited for her to be fully awake. When Rosie Puff seemed to be going back to sleep, the cloud grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake," LADY! WAKE UP!"

"AH!" Grandma Rosie Puffs first reaction was to punch whoever was grabbing her. She knocked the cloud off his feet and onto the floor.

"Ow, for an old girl you have good hits," Cloud Guy rubbed his face where she hit him.

"Who are you!?" Rosie Puff got up on her feet and grabbed a lamp as a weapon.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy…. Put the lamp down," Cloud Guy tried to assure her that she wasn't in any danger," You just got caught in the middle of a robbery and got hit."

Rosie Puff looked around the room she was in. It was very torn down. Half the roof was gone and there was a huge hole in the wall. In fact there wasn't even a wall.

"Where am I?!"

"You happen to be in our humble home," Cloud Guy revealed.

"Our? How many are there?!" Rosie Puff still kept her guard up.

"Oh, well let's see, there's Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, Biggie and I'm not sure if Mr Dinkles counts as one," Cloud Guy thought out loud.

"Well…. Thank you for taking me in, but I have to go find my grandson," Rosie Puff put her _weapon_ down and made her way down the stairs.

"Oh you mean this guy?" Cloud Guy took out the picture Rosie Puff had of Branch," Saw him like a few days ago helping a pretty troll around the market place."

"You have?!" Rosie Puff ran up to him with hope in her eyes," Do you know where he could be?"

"Oh yea, there are three places he could possible be at. In the dungeon…"

"What?!" Rosie Puff was shocked to hear that.

"... Being held against the floor as the executor sharpens his axe… or maybe already beheaded," Cloud Guy finished the list. Rosie Puffs eyes were wide and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Of course wouldn't that count as four places since his head would be in one spot and his body in another. I heard that the executor likes to keep the heads of his victims. Kinda weird. Can you imagine all that blood dripping from the…" Cloud Guy couldn't finish. The grandma had fainted flat on the floor. Cloud Guy gave her a light kick, trying to see if she wasn't dead," Guy Diamond! Where did you put the body bag and shovel?!"

Cloud Guy walked down the stairs.

 **So that's that! Things are starting to change up from the original. Oh and for my reasons of using the Broadway version instead of the movie version is because I needed a chance to show Suki and Cooper being comparative. Meaning I needed more time and a longer song. The movie is good but it was too short and didn't give them a chance to be competitive. And I was originally going to have Guy Diamond as a genie as well but after realizing my mistake at the fact that there was only 2 genies, not three, I had to write one out. I wanted it to be a boy and a girl so it was either Cooper or Guy Diamond. Well Cooper showed to have a more active and energetic side to him and besides, he's voiced by a comedian. It took a lot of rewriting and put the story off track but I fixed it and it's going fine again. See you all next time. Song is " Friend Like Me" by Alan Menken. Broadway version.**


	6. Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, Biggie!

**Guess what!? It's it's been a whole year since DreamWorks "Trolls" came out. And as a celebration, I created a original AU story for the trolls. It came out October 8 at the Film Festival and November 4 in the US. I wanted to release it on November 4th but the movie came out sooner in other countries so the story will be released either today or tomorrow. Depending how long the editing will take and how much time I have for school work. I created some sneak peeks at the end of this chapter to give you all a taste of what the story will hold. Hope you all like it.**

 **TheSnackPack - Glad you think so.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - Thank you, glad to see that someone caught that in-flight joke. I'll be making a few references like that now and then with the genies.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Cloud Guy will always be the best one to go to. And it's possible to live when your ran over. I've seen worse. Like my friend fell off from the roof of a two storied house and ended up very handicapped. She had one broken arm, I think she twisted a leg, and dislocated her jaw. And to top it all off, she was covered in bandages. She couldn't walk and thanks to her broken jaw, she couldn't eat anything besides baby food for 2 months. She lost 5 pounds after all that…. Poor girl. And funny thing, when you reviewed about the "Love Train" I was already listening to it. I have it downloaded in my phone and listening to it right now.**

 **Reby Montana - Your wish is my command!**

 **JpBake - thank you very much. I always test out these chapters with my little sisters to see if they laugh.**

 **Neomoon585 - I always saw Cloud Guy as the type to never be careful about what he does or says. And originally, I was going to have 6 genies but thought that was too much so I went with only two. Genie of the ring and genie of the lamp.**

 **Now let's make some magic!**

"Please stayed seated until the the magic carpet comes to a full stop…." Suki talked like a pilot to Branch. They landed on a nearby island. Once the carpet landed, Everyone hopped off and Suki made it disappear,"Ha! Hows that for someone with limits?!"

"Oh you sure showed me, now…. Cooper, about my three wishes?"

"Whoa, hold up," Suki rushed into the conversation," I already granted you a wish, meaning you have two wishes left _with me_."

"I don't think so…." Branch lightly laughed,"... I never wished to get out of that cave... You do that on your own."

Suki was about to say something but realization instantly hit her. There was a moment of silence on the island.

"Oooohhhh… he just cheated a wish out of you honey," Cooper laughed along with Branch at Suki's misfortune. Feeling some what embarrassed and used, Suki turned her back on the boys and sat down on a rock thinking of what just happened.

"Awe don't be so disappointed…" Branch cleared his throat so he would stop laughing. He rested his hand on her shoulder to show some comfort,"... You'll love being my grandmother's genie. She's the sweetest lady you'll ever meet."

"I'm sure she is," Suki gave a small smile. She was clearly still disappointed. She turned back around to face the boys.

"Alrighty then!" Cooper cheered signalling it was wishing time," What would my master like to wish for first!?"

"Let's see…. Three wishes, This is tough…. What would you wish for?" Branch looked over at Suki.

"What?" The question caused her to lose balance and fall off the rock," What would _I_ wish for?"

Branched gave a nod. The two genies looked at eachother and smiled.

"Well… there is one thing," Suki looked away as if she was daydreaming.

"What?" Branch asked.

"In our case we would love… who am I kidding," Suki's smile went away.

"What? What is it?" Branch urged her to say it but she stayed silent.

"Freedom," Cooper answered for her. Branch looked back at the ring he had on.

"She's a prisoner?" Branch asked in disbelief.

"Not just her, I haven't had the joy of being free either," Cooper explained," It's part of the fabulous genie gig. All of the cosmic powers in the universe stuck in this tiny little pot."

"Oh, That's terrible," Branch comment. He felt sorry for the two being trapped.

"Being free would be the best thing in the world," Suki finally talked," Being my own master, making my own limits. Such a thing would be worth so much more than all the treasure in the world. But that'll never happen."

"Why not?" Branch kept asking.

"The only way we could ever be free is if someone wishes us free," Cooper explained to him," You can guess how often that happens."

"I can do it, I can set you two free," Branch chimed.

"Ha, yea right," Suki rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!" Branch insisted," After my two wishes and when my grandma is done, I can wish you both free."

Cooper looked over at Suki. They both shared an unsure look about this. They looked back at Branch who had his hand out for a handshake.

"Well…." Suki thought about it. She looked over at Cooper again who only shrugged," Here's to hopping."

She shook his hand.

"Ok then! The sooner we grant wishes the sooner we're free! Now! What is it that _you_ want most?" Cooper asked Branch.

"Weeeelll… there's this girl…." Branch scratched the back of his head, nervously getting on a topic.

"NOPE! WRONG!" Cooper suddenly shouted," I can't make anyone fall in love remember?"

"But Cooper, she's amazing," Branch sighed dreamly. He leaned against a tree and started to think about Poppy," She's so… so nice and funny and…"

"Pretty?" Suki asked with a smile.

"Beautiful!" Branch corrected her," She got this pink hair and pink eyes and her smile!... It's something."

"Ah yes, The feeling of love for sure," Cooper said teasingly. Branch felt his cheeks start to burn up.

"Save him the embarrassment will you?" Suki chuckled and pulled his green hat over his eyes," Go on Branch."

"She really is wonderful, but she's also a princess. She's only allowed to marry a…. Hey, wait a minute, can you make me a prince?"

"A prince! Let's see," Cooper took a big book out of his hat and read it," Clock towers, amethyst crystal, gold coins, crystal balls, ah ha, how to make a prince. Is that an official wish? Just say the words!"

"Cooper, I wish to become a prince!" Branch excitedly told him.

"YEA! ALRIGHT!" Cooper slammed the book down and made it disappear,"Now let's see what we're working with here."

Cooper made a dressing room appear from nowhere. He circled around Branch and studied every inch of him.

"No no, none of this will do, look at this vest, and with no shirt? What are we trying to say, beggar? Nope!" Cooper wrapped some measuring tape around him. He pulled onto one end causing a princely outfit to appear. He now had a white outfit complete with a white cape that had a sparkling green color under it," Yes, much better. Makes you look very macho."

"Nice," Branch checked himself out in the mirror," I like it."

"Yea but something seems wrong," Cooper thought to himself. A light bulb then appeared above him," Ah ha! You need color!"

"Color?" Branch repeated.

"Yes color. No offence but your gray skin and black hair is so one thousand years ago. Catch up with the time. It's all about rainbows and glitter," Cooper pulled down a curtain. He pulled it back to reveal a different colored Branch. He had yellow skin and green hair," uuuhhhh…. No, not you…"

He pulled it closed and reopened to see a sparkling pink Branch.

"Whoa, pink is definitely _not_ your color, " He closed it again and reopened it. Branch now had blue skin and indigo hair," Perfect! Now we need some accessories."

Cooper made a blue feather appear in his hair.

"Mmm… nah," He changed it into a black and red checkered hat," Ew, Jpbake was right, Why do I still have that hat."

Cooper took it off his head and tossed it aside. He did one last change. A nature like crown was wrapped around Branches indigo hair.

"Ah ha, That's it!" Cooper then looked around the island," And what is a prince without some animals."

He spied some bugs passing by. He took this as an opportunity and turned all the bugs he can find into animals and troll performers.

"You're going all out with this aren't you?" Suki comment.

"You know me so well Suki," Cooper comment back. He put his attention back to Branch," And this is only the begining Branch! Get ready because we are going to make you a star!"

Cooper started to get wild with his powers. He started to turn everything he saw into either more servant, treasure, you name it.

 _ **Back at the kingdom**_

RosiePuff was sitting on a cart full of junk like carpets, blankets and cheap trinkets. She couldn't get her mind off her grandson. After Cloud Guy revealed the bad news she just wasn't herself.

Ahead of the cart, a big blue troll was pulling it. He looked back behind him to see how the old lady was doing. She was still there, sitting in complete silence.

"Why did you need to tell her about her grandson?" The troll asked Cloud Guy.

"Come on Biggie, she would've found out eventually," Cloud Guy answered.

"You could've been more sensitive about it," A blue troll girl came out from the cart.

"Chenilles right, you didn't have to go into detail," A pink troll appeared next to her twin.

"Hey, the damage is done already. All we can do now it confort her," A sparkling troll came into the conversation, "The old bag just lost her grandson and probably only has a few years left in her."

"I can hear what your saying you know," RosiePuff turned to glare at the glitter troll. He nervously laughed before turning away.

"Nice one Guy Diamond," Chenille said statistically. He only rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Feeling sorry for the lady, Chenille went to sit next to her," Sorry about him, he doesn't know the meaning of personal. Especially personal space."

"I just can't believe he's gone," RosiePuff hid her face into her hands. She lightly sobbed for her lost. Chenille sat there not knowing what to do next. She stuffed her hand into her hair and took out some cards and a crystal ball.

"Pick a card," She asked her. RosiePuff lifted her head to see what she was doing. Chenille gave her a encouraging push and smiled. RosiePuff wiped away her tears and picked a card. On it was a picture of stars.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"The cards tell you what your future will be," Chenille explained. She took the card back and looked at it," Ah, it looks like the universe will be opening doors for you."

"What does that mean?" RosiePuff asked.

"It means that further in your life, you will find more opportunities and more chances in life. A pleasant surprise awaits for you at every corner," Chenille revealed to her. The two ladies stayed sitting in utter silence.

"Honey, if you're going to be a fortune teller, you're gonna have to be more specific than that," RosiePuff gave some criticism. Chenilles smile went away. She looked away from the lady and sat in awkward silence.

"Where are we going anyways?" RosiePuff asked.

"Where we always go. Somewhere where we can make a quick buck," Guy Diamond revealed.

"Everyday we go to the marketplace to see if we can make any trades," Satin explained.

"Where here!" Cloud Guy shouted. He grabbed everything from the cart and set up his stand.

"Chenille and I will be back later," The twins gathered their fortune telling supplies.

"And I will see if I can make any fair trades," Guy Diamond was about to walk off.

"Don't cause anymore trouble!" Chenille warned him," We don't need a repeat of last night ."

"Awe, worried about me, are we?" Guy Diamond gave a sly smile at the twin.

"No, I just don't want to run anyone over again," Chenille snapped. She walked away with her sister.

"So, where do I go?" RosiePuff asked.

"You can help me bake for customers," Biggie took out some cooking supplies.

"Nah, come with me and I'll show you how to make a living," Guy Diamond took RosiePuff by the hand and took her away.

"Before you go, please bring me back some of these things," Biggie handed him a list. They passed some market stands that sold various of things. RosiePuff looked over the list Biggie gave them. As they walked across the market, RosiePuff had a question in mind.

"Say Guy Diamond, what did Chenille mean by, don't cause anymore trouble?"

"She's just upset about last night," Guy Diamond started to explain," I snuck out in the middle of the night to get some supplies."

"What supplies?"

"I wanted to get the twins some new fabric. They love designing clothes and they're dresses are pretty torn and worn out right now," Guy Diamond explained.

"So why were you all running away from the guards?" This question made Guy Diamond slightly nervous.

"well you see, I kinda left my money in my other…. Life…" Guy Diamond wasn't sure what to say.

"So you stole the fabric," RosiePuff wasn't asking but stating. Guy Diamond stayed silent, conforming her statement was true.

"Sorry for running you over," Guy Diamond apologized. After a while, Guy Diamond tried to get on another topic," What does Biggie need?"

"We need to find some flour, sugar, cinnamon, and salt. Where do they sell all that," RosiePuff asked. They entered a place that appeared to be selling cooking supplies.

"Welcome!" A orange girl troll came up to them. She had a very nature like look to her. Plants in her hair and she wore a yellow outfit fit for hiking," The names Karma. Here you'll find many exotic ingredients for your food."

"That's nice but we only need what's on this list," RosiePuff handed her the list. She looked over it and nodded. She took out four bags of what they needed,"I'm willing to sell you 10 ounces from each ingredient for 10 coins."

"10 coins!?" Guy Diamond seemed shocked," What do I look like to you, a money tree!?"

"I'm willing to bargain if you like?" Karma said," What's your price?"

"1 coin!" Guy Diamond went as low as he can.

"Seriously?" Karma arched an eyebrow at him," 10 ounces for a coin? How about 9 coins?"

"2 coins!" Guy Diamond answer back.

"8 coins!" Karma went lower.

"3 coins!" Guy Diamond went higher.

"7 coins!" asked Karma.

"4 coins!" said Guy Diamond.

"6 coins!" said Karma

"5 coins!"

"5 coins?" Karma asked again.

RosiePuff was sure they were about to agree but nope.

"6 coins!" Guy Diamond opened his mouth.

"Um… Guy Diamond?" RosiePuff was about to tell him something.

"4 coins," Karma went even lower.

"7 coins!" Guy Diamond kept going.

"3 coins," Karma said.

"8!" Guy Diamond was getting frustrated.

"2!" Karma continued.

"9!"

"1 coin?"

"10 coins and that's final!" Guy Diamond took a stand.

"Fine, 10 coins it is," Karam started gathering his ingredients. Guy Diamond proudly paid her the 10 coins she wanted.

"Sometimes you just gotta take a stand," He told RosiePuff. The lady just shook her head at his stupid actions. They walked away with the four bags of ingredient.

 _ **With the twins**_

"Step right up, let me tell you about your past, present and future!" Satin announced.

"we also have good luck charms and trinkets!" Chenille added. Trolls only seemed to pass by them without a thought.

"Satin, this won't work," Chenille sadly sat down on her mat.

"Cheer up sis, things will look up one day," Satin sat down beside her," I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" Chenille asked. Satin held up a finger meaning to wait for a moment. She sent in the tent they set up and came out with the crystal ball.

"Let's take a look," She sat down and placed it between them. She waved her hands around it and looked into it," I see in your future something special. Something grand. Something worth more than all the treasure in the world…."

RosiePuff and Guy Diamond were just returning. They handed Biggie his ingredients and explored some more. Guy Diamond noticed Satin and Chenille near by. He saw what they were doing and was quick to take action.

"... You will have the life of your dreams and…." Satin started to trail off a bit when she saw Guy Diamond jump on a rock behind Chenille. He started to motion to himself and move his mouth,"... And… and you'll meet a nice guy, hehe."

Satins eyes would constantly move to look at the glitter trolls frantic movement's.

"Someone… Brave!" Guy Diamond gave her a thumbs up and urged her to continued,"… strong, handsome even! And has lots of money… uh."

Satin realized her mistake right away. Guy Diamond moved his hands across his neck as if to say no.

"... Problems!" Satin said suspiciously loud and fast,"Money problems! Hehe, that money part is kinda complicated."

"Believe me Satin, our life is complicated and full of problems," Chenille sighed and rested her head on her hand," More whenever Guy Diamond comes into action."

This last sentence made the glitter troll stop moving around so much. He sadlly looked down at the blue twin.

"You know he means well," Satin tried to change her mind.

"If he was smart he would keep out of trouble. Honestly, he can be to selfish and self centered a lot," Chenille got up and walked back into the tent. Satin sat there thinking at what she just said. She looked at where Guy Diamond was but he had disappeared from his spot. The pink twin felt bad for the guy. Sure he was a troublemaker but his heart is always in the right place. She went back into the tent as well.

"Of course, he is rather sweet for thinking of us," Chenille continued. She opened a drawer and took out some beautiful arabic fabric,"We could make so much with these. Maybe I can make that dress I've always wanted."

Satin felt better hearing her say this.

Back with Guy Diamond, he just stood next to Cloud Guys stand and kicked nothing but dirt.

"Don't beat yourself so much boy," RosiePuff tried to cheer him up,"She just can't see who you really are."

"But she's right. I'm not smart. I always get into trouble and sometimes we all have to pay the price," Guy Diamond sounded down and blue," If only we didn't have to live like this. Fighting for survival and stealing to eat."

"There are other ways to earn money you know," RosiePuff hinted.

"Yea, like what?"

 _ **Few minutes later**_

"Street music!" RosiePuff gave each troll a drum," It's simple really. Just gather a crowd, sing, dance, you know, put on a little show and the everyone will give you money."

"They just us money?" Guy Diamond seemed confused by her logic," We don't have to take it from their pockets or hit them on the head to mug them?"

"Nope. You are all turning a new leaf. Once they see how good you guys are, they'll thank you for entertaining them," the old troll explained.

"I don't know. I mean watching others sing and dance, who does that?" Satin seemed just as confused.

"It could be exciting," Biggie jumped into the conversation," It be nice to get some positive attention for once. Instead of being that guy in handcuffs and stuck in jail time."

"Exciting?" Guy Diamond wasn't liking this idea," performing like dancing monkeys for loose change? It's ridiculous! It's embarrassing!"

"It might change Chenilles mind about you," RosiePuff whispered to him.

"It's show time," He suddenly had a change of mind. He hit his drum to catch a crowds attention," Everyone in the kingdom! Who's up for some music huh?"

He nudged a female troll near by. The lady only stared at him like he was crazy.

"Huh?" He nudged her again trying to get a reaction. Nothing," hu… ok then."

"Clearly Guy Diamond doesn't know who he's dealing with," Satin got into the act. She circled around the place,"He can't see who the star of the show is!"

She twirled around and created a dance.

"Ha, sister move aside," Chenille pushed her aside," You clearly haven't seen me."

She jumped and spun around, making a dance out of it.

"That's very pretty but watch me," Biggie handed Mr Dinkles to RosiePuff and jumped up and down along with some kicks. Their actions started to catch a lot of attention.

"Booo, you guys are embarrassing yourselves! Check me out!" Guy Diamond took front and center. He bounced up and down while spinning around. He was clearly enjoying himself but that joy was short lived when a guard came up to him," Haha! Now this is… oh hi, hehe."

"You again!" The guard glared down at him," Get out of here! I won't have you disturbing the peace again!"

"Yes sir!" Guy Diamond saluted.

"Whatever you say!" the twins agreed in unison as they watched him start to leave.

"You're the boss!" Biggie followed.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles agreed. They watched the guard walk away into the distance. Once he was at a safe distance, Guy Diamond twirled his drum and shouted.

"A five six seven eight!"

( sing, **bold for actions** )

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Good pals,

Blood brothers,

Me and three others,"

 **He danced at the front as they introduced themselves.**

 _ **Satin**_

"Satin!"

 _ **Chenille**_

"Chenille!"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Guy Diamond!"

 _ **Biggie**_

"Biggie!"

 **They got in a line and beat eachothers drums to the rhythm of the song.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"Four friends,

None closer,  
Get mad?

Heck no sir!  
Not us,

Four-strong,

A permanent team!"

 **They broke the line and faced in different directions of the crowed.**

 _ **Satin and Chenille**_

"Two girls are pounding'  
The pavements of Agrabah,"

 _ **Guy Diamond and Biggie**_

"Two guys with one Arabian dream,"

 _ **Snack pack**_

"To stay this lazy,  
And play like crazy,  
Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, Biggie!"

 _ **Satin and Chenille**_

"True friends, no phonies,  
Me and my cronies,"

 **The twins pointed at the crowded for them to sing along.**

 _ **The crowed**_

"Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, Biggie!"

 **The twins gave them a thumbs up and backed up for the boys.**

 _ **Guy Diamond and Biggie**_

"Four bums,

none better,  
Not one go-getter,

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Unmotivated in the extreme,  
Folks say…"

 _ **Cloud Guy**_

"Hey, go earn a living in Agrabah!"

 **Cloud Guy came into the scene. He pointed at Guy Diamond and sang out.**

"Grow up,"

 **He looked at the twins and pointed at them.**

"go earn the city's esteem!"

 **With that he left into the crowed. The twins waved it off and continued.**

 _ **Satin and Chenille**_

"We say, "Tough noogie!"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"No way!

Let's boogie!"

 **They got back in a line behind each other and jumped out when the crowd said there name.**

 _ **Crowed**_

"Satin!

Chenille!

Guy Diamond!

Biggie!"

 **They all backed up leaving Guy Diamond in the middle. He danced around and threw around some glitter while he was at it. The crowd started to get into the music and joined him in his dance. Biggie was up next. He had a plate of free samples from his bakery stand. He danced around and gave the crowed his free samples while others danced around him. After him, the twins came in and slowed down the rhythm. Satin beat her drum while Chenille danced around with her crystal ball in hand. Other girls like belly dancers joined in and followed her movement's. She twirled around and waved her arm around the ball. Once it was time, they moved out of the way for Cloud Guy, who came in with a pole that had tons of hanging jewelry and trinkets. Of course, he danced around while twirling the poll in hand and the crowd followed his dance moves. He showed it off to the crowed hoping they would be interested in buying some. After him, the snack pack came back into the middle and partnered up. Satin with Biggie and Chenille with Guy Diamond. They had given RosiePuff a drum for her to play. She slowed down the rhythm once again and watched them danced. They held hands and spun around while the crowd did the same. After a while, RosiePuff then felt it was time to speed things up. She banged the drum faster indicating it was time to end it.**

 _ **RosiePuff**_

"Four pals out passing the turban in Baghdad"

 **The snack pack grabbed their drums and flip them over. They passed it around for the crowed to put money in.**

 _ **Crowd and RosiePuff**_

"For letting off some musical stream,"

 _ **Biggie**_

"That's our finale"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"'Kay girls,

let's blow this alley!

 _ **Crowd and RosiePuff**_

"Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond and…."

 _ **Snack pack**_

"Howzat so far?!"

 _ **Crowed**_

"Guy Diamond and…."

 _ **Snack pack, RosiePuff and crowd**_

"Made eyes with one permanent dream!  
Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, Biggie!"

 **Everyone cheered and danced around some more. RosiePuff started beating the drum faster and ready to end this.**

"Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, Biggie!"

( end )

Everyone clapped and whistled after the performance. The snack pack ran around to get find the drums and collect the money.

"Donations please! Every little helps!" Guy Diamond called out to the crowed," From a coin to a gold brick, I'm not picky!"

"Watching you all perform like this makes me feel like a proud grandmother!" RosiePuff felt her heart ache when she said this. She could still feel her heartbreak for her grandson.

"You think they liked the performance!?" Chenille collected her drum.

"Haha, you kidding? If we keep putting shows like this we'll be filthy stinking rich!" Guy Diamond cheered as he got his drum back.

"I have to warn you all first. I'm slow at counting money," Biggie came back with his drum. With a smile, they flipped their drums over to spill all the money they collected…. only one little coin fell from Biggie's drum," I'm done counting."

The group stared down at the single coin on the dirt. They looked up at each other and made eye contact with one another. All sharing the same surprised looked.

"I call dibs!" Cloud Guy lunged for the coin.

"Dibs don't count for money!" Guy Diamond tried to pull him back.

" What happen to ladies first!" Satin was about to grab the coin but Cloud Guy pushed her away.

"Equal rights, that's what happened!" He told her. He struggled in Guy Diamonds arms who was also trying to reach for the coin.

"I'm sure we can split it," Biggie tried to make peace.

"Children please! Behave yourselves!" RosiePuff pulled Guy Diamond and Cloud Guy away from each other. She grabbed the coin herself and placed it in her pocket," I will keep charge of the money we make."

"But RosiePuff…." The snack pack was about to argue again but shut up when the grandmother glared at them. They backed away and bowed their heads," Yes ma'am."

They said together. RosiePuff smiled and patted their backs.

"Good, and you may call me Grandma RosiePuff if you like," this made the pack somewhat confused. It kinda felt like RosiePuff was seeing them as her own," If we are to get along, you all must straighten up your act like loving siblings. Now, let's go, we have lots of work to do."

 **SNEAK PEEK TIME!**

 **Oh, but first, yes that checkered hat was a reference to Jpbakes story " The Incredible trolls" where Cooper was looking for the perfect hat. I just thought it was funny. Hope you don't mind Jpbake, I'll take it off if you like. And for those who have seen the Broadway version of Aladdin will know that the song is " Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim," by Addams Jacob's.**

 **Well anyways, here are the sneak peeks.**

 **# 1**

 **"You can't sell that!" Poppy snagged the book out of Branches hands.  
"It's old and rundown, Look," Branch placed a finger on the lock," You can't even open it. You lost the key remember?"  
"So, there are other ways to open it," Poppy held it tight. Branch leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms. He waited to see what Poppy can do. Poppy looked behind her at all the boxes and junk. She stumbled towards a box and opened it. Inside were office supplies like paperclips. She took one out and unfolded it. She stuck the silver colored metal into the lock and jiggled it. With every second she got more annoyed that the lock wouldn't open. She slammed the book onto the table and kept trying to jiggle the thing in. She threw the paper clip across the room and took out a pair of scissors and started cutting the lock.  
"Still waiting," Branch sarcastically said.**

# **2**

 **"Ok so what do i have to do?" asked Branch annoyed by the kings stupidity.**  
 **"If you want your friend back, you'll have to bring me these," The small diede threw the scroll and map to him. Branch caught it and opened the scroll.**  
 **"A gear from a clock tower, Amethyst Crystal, and a coin from a sunken ship?" Branch looked up at the king in confusion.**  
 **"Yes, now bring me all 3 items and I'll do my magic to find your princess," The king cheered. Branch closed the scroll and sighed.**  
 **"Fine, anything to find Poppy,"Branch claimed as he turned around and started to leave.**  
 **"Wait sir knight!" the king called out.**  
 **Branch stopped on his tracks and responded," Yes your highness,"He said not even turning around to face him.**  
 **"Beware..."The king warned," Beware of the dangerous creatures known as the... Forbidden tales."**  
 **"Forbidden tales?"Branch repeated in curiosity as he turned to face the king.**  
 **"Yes… the Forbidden tales. They are horrible creatures," he began to explain," They were created for their own story but were later tossed aside."**  
 **"What do you mean tossed aside?" Branch asked.**  
 **"You know... Thrown away, put on the shelf, forgotten, deleted characters from stories or even characters from a story that was never made and shared in public." The king shivered in fear at the thought,"They are filled with jealousy and anger. Longing for a story of their own. Once they even tried to take over the fairy tale kingdom!"**  
 **"They sound dangerous," Branch comment. The king nodded his head yes.**  
 **"So be careful, for you may encounter these dangerous and wanted criminals," The king said in a cold voice as he slowly sat down," Well… good luck and have a wonderful journey hahahaha," The hyper king waved good bye.**

 **# 3**

 **"Ok, let's see," Branch turned the map in every way he can think of but no matter what, nothing made sense," Uge, doesn't this king know how to make a proper map!"**  
 **Angry and frustrated, Branch threw the map on the floor and sat down in disappointment.**  
 **"Oh Poppy, how could I lose you like this?" He looked up at the bright sun hiding behind the thin layer of leaves," Please, oh please! Can someone send me a sign! A hint! Just send me help!"**  
 **"Look out below!" He heard a deep voice shout at him. Branch looked up at the hill it was coming from but had zero time to react. Coopers cart rammed into him and took him with it.**  
 **"What's going on!?" Branch climbed onto the runaway cart.**  
 **"Hold on tight!" Cooper helped the troll onto the cart," It's going to be a bumpy ride!"**  
 **"Who are you!?" Branch panicked.**  
 **"I'm Cooper! What about you!?"**  
 **"Um… Branch!"**  
 **"Welcome aboard Branch! Now uh… Be sure to dodge the arrows!" Cooper told him casually.**  
 **"What!?"**

 **# 4**

 **"Wow," Branch whispered in amazement. The inside of the clock tower was huge and beautiful. All the gears and machinery perfectly fit together like one big puzzle piece. He placed his hand on a gear and spun it. The spider webs ripped apart and the dust flew off it. He watched as each gear spun another like a team. A loud ring startled him. He looked around and noticed the spinning made the clock hands hit 12 o clock. He listened to the echo of the ring fade away and looked ahead of him. Near the giant clock was a small figure under a white cloth. Just out of curiosity, Branch walked up to it and studied it. The white cloth was old and ripped. Through one of the holes he can see the color blue and sparkling clothes. It looked like a female was in it. He clutched the cloth in his hands and pulled it away to reveal a stunning sight.**

 **# 5**  
 **"You know Branch, We know a guy who keeps..." Cooper was interrupted by Chenille.**  
 **"Don't you dare say his name!"**  
 **"Why..." Cooper laughed at Chenilles sudden anger," He's always around when we come to this forest."**  
 **"Yea but then he officially shows up when you started talking about you know who," Chenille argued.**  
 **"Wait, what do you mean officially?" Branch asked getting a little suspicious.**  
 **"He.." Cooper was about to explain but stopped when Chenille coughed signalling him to not say it,"... I mean... uh… Never mind."**  
 **With that Cooper shut his mouth and walked besides Branch. After a while Cooper leaned over and whispered.**  
 **"He follows us when we enter this forest,"**  
 **"I heard you!" Chenille turned around at him.**  
 **"What..." Cooper complained," It's not like he ever turns us in."**  
 **"Yea but Guy Diamond is so annoyIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!" Chenille was suddenly thrown into the air by a net. Chenille screamed as the net she's trapped in bounced up and down.**  
 **"Oh oh... Chenille are you ok!?" Cooper cried out as he watched his friend yell.**  
 **"I don't know..." Chenille cried out. As the net stopped bouncing Chenille slowly stopped panicking and struggling," what... but… how?"**  
 **"You said my name?" a silver sparkling troll suddenly jumped onto a branch that reached Chenille.**  
 **Chenilles scared face slowly turned to a annoyed one.**  
 **"Why are you always following us!?" she growled at him**

 **# 6**

 **"Queen of Darkness, why is she called that?" Branch wondered out loud. As they crossed the old looking bridg, Chenille decided to tell the tale.**  
 **"From what we know, A greedy king and queen ruled the kingdom. The king kept his kingdom safe and guarded their power source, the amethyst crystal. The crystal commands everything related to nature. One day the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had the colors of the sun and bright purple eyes like the early night. Her eyes are decorated with sparkles like the twinkling stars above. The kingdom couldn't be happier, that is until the curse," Chenille revealed.**  
 **"The curse?" Branch repeated.**  
 **"The king's former adviser. He seeked revenge for being treated cruely by the king and he wasn't just any adviser, oh no, he had dark magic in him. He cursed the baby princess with his dark powers and the power of the crystal,"**  
 **"Doesn't seem much of a curse to me," Branch didn't understand how having powers could be a curse.**  
 **"Maybe not at first, but when a baby is the most powerful being in the kingdom, things tend to get... Well... The way it is now."**  
 **Branch looked ahead at the broken, dead and dark kingdom.**  
 **"She caused all this?" Branch turned back at her. Chenille nodded yes," huh, what happens next?"**  
 **"I don't know," Chenille shrugged," The author never finished the story. He just threw it away leaving the poor girl isolated in her castle,"**

 **# 7**

 **"How hard is it to find a big shiny crystal!?" Chenille was getting frustrated with the search.**  
 **"How do you think the guys are doing?" Chenille asked as she opened a treasure chest. No crystal. A loud screaming coming from two trolls suddenly filled the air. The two trolls ran to a window to find Branch and Cooper. The two were running up a set of stairs away from what seemed like a ball of smoke in the form of troll. The ball of energy flew to the side of the tower they were in and rammed into it creating a hole on two sides. The tower started to tilt from the damage.**  
 **"We're gonna die!" Cooper cried out as the tower came tumbling down and crashed into smithereens on the floor.**  
 **"Looks like they they're doing great!" Guy Diamond chimed.**

 **# 8**

 **"You sure about this Poppy?" Smidge tighten the rope around Poppy's waist.**  
 **"How hard can it be?" Poppy looked back down the window. The deep drop was almost enough to make her faint. She quickly looked away and back at Simge, hiding her fear," All I need to do is drop off this 30 foot wall, sneak passed the guards, climb the electric fence without anyone noticing, run into the forest, find Branch, figure out a way out of this crazy world and we're home free!"**  
 **The three trolls looked at the princess like she just grew an extra eye.**  
 **"Uhhh..." Smidge was really confused by her plan.**  
 **"Details are up to me," Poppy cleared up.**  
 **"So this Branch guy," Satin changed the subject," Is he like your Prince Charming or something?"**  
 **"Well... He surely is charming,"**

 **#**

 **"Ok, come on over, but don't look down!" Branch told them. Of course, that was the first thing they did.**  
 **"Branch! We're looking down!" Suki screamed.**  
 **"I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die…." The group of trolls started screaming and running around the unsteady bridge. The ropes were about to break and these guys just wouldn't calm down.**

 **"Why me?" Branch did a facepalm, watching the trolls rock the bridge around," What did I ever do to deserve this?"**

 **###**

 **Keep an eye out for "A Forbidden Tale"**


	7. A Prince has arrived

**Here I am! I was going to update in the morning but my mom and I are watching Once Upon a Time and staying up late so might as well update now.**

 **Reby Montana - Nice name idea. And here is that scene.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Sorry man! I gotta let my shipping heart out. And I'll keep an eye out for that story.**

 **Neomoon585 - Here's that grand entrance and yep, Guy Diamond really needs supervision whenever he's alone.**

 **Jpbake - thanks. I'm gonna be using the genies to make references towards this fandom a lot.**

 **Now let's get a move on!**

It was a new day. The morning sun rises from the horizon signalling a brand new day. Rosie Puff and her new found family were walking across the streets selling everything they had.

"Everyone ready for a brand new day?!" Grandma RosiePuff cheered.

"Yea…. What are we gonna get today, half a penny?" Guy Diamond sarcastically asked receiving a hit from Chenille who glared at him," Ow! What?"

"Hey, why is there traffic?" Biggie stopped pulling the cart and placed it down. Ahead was a bunch of trolls gathered around.

"What's going on?" Satin wondered out loud. The group jumped off the cart and tried to squeeze their way to the front.

 _ **At the troll tree**_

Peppy was was silently sitting in his pod, thinking about what he was to do about his stubborn daughter. What more can he do? He has looked and looked for the perfect husband for Poppy but she keeps rejecting them.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Creek came in with great glee.

"What?! What happened?!" Peppy was startled by his sudden entrance.

"I think I finally found the solution to the problem with your daughter!" Creek took out a book from his hair. He flipped through the pages as he walked towards his king," Listen to this. The princess of the Troll Kingdom must find a husband before her 16 birthday in order to become queen."

"But Poppy is 21 and she still won't settle down for anyone!" Peppy sighed in great disappointment.

"Yes but hear me out!" Creek kept reading the book of laws," If the princess still doesn't find a husband in time, then she must marry the king's advisor!... Advisor?"

Creek acted shock by the news.

"Advisor? But… your my advisor," Peppy put the pieces together.

"Yes… that I am," Creeks lips formed into a smile.

"But how?" Peppy took the book and started to read," I thought the law said only a prince can marry a princess?"

"Well desperate times calls for desperate measures my highness," Creek took the book away before pushing the snake staff towards Peppys eye's," We need to start arranging plans."

"Arranging plans?" Peppy was starting to fall into a trance from the staff.

"Yes, you must order the princess to marry me," Creek told him as the king started to become hypnotized.

"The princess…. Must marry…" Before King Peppy can finish his sentence, trumpets from the distance broke his trance,"What is that?"

Peppy ran up to his window and looked out at the streets. In the distance was what appeared to be a parade coming in.

"Haha! Creek! Come see this!" Peppy chuckled in joy when he saw it. Creek angrily looked out the window as well to see what was coming.

Back in the streets, a giant floats came across the place with dancing trolls ahead. Leading the whole thing was a pink lama troll wearing fancy arabic clothing. Grandma RosiePuff and than others finally made it to the front and looked at what was happening.

"What's coming?!" Cloud Guy tried to see what was happening.

"A new prince no doubt," Satin scoffed.

"Another pampered brat for the poor princess to endure," Chenille comment. Grandma RosiePuff watched as the parade started to pass them.

 _(_ sing **, bold for actions** )

"Make way for Sky the Prince!  
Say hey! It's Sky the prince!"

 **The dancers and soldier's sand in unison.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar,  
Hey you!  
Let us through!"

 **He appeared next to RosiePuff**

"It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!"

 **He moved ahead and stood next to the twins.**

"Make way!  
Here he comes!"

 **Cooper hit the bells and drums from a nearby stand.**

"Ring bells!

Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!"

 **Cooper went back to the parade and sang out loud to the crowed.**

"Sky the Prince!

Fabulous he!

Can you not see?"

 **He stood behind the guards that use to treat Branch horribly. He pulled onto the rug they stood on making them bow.**

"Genuflect,

Show some respect!  
Down on one knee!"

 **He laughed and left to another spot in the crowed.**

"Now try your best to stay calm,  
Brush up your sunday salaam!"

 **He appeared in front of the float and gestured above him.**

"The come and meet his spectacular coterie!"

 **Some girls pulled away the curtains revealing a very handsome blue troll with thick indigo hair.**

"Sky the Prince!  
Mighty is he!

Can you not see?"

 **When RosiePuff saw the prince she had to clutch onto her heart.**

" **No, it couldn't be," She whispered.**

"Strong as ten regular men definitely!  
He faced the galloping hordes!  
A hundred bad guys with swords,  
Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why Sky the Prince!"

 **Grandma RosiePuff ran off and tried to follow the float that carried the prince. The pack saw this and tried to follow her.**

 **Near the front, some trolls carried gold statues.**

 _ **Slaves**_

"He's got seventy-five golden camels!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Hey, don't they look lovely!?"

 **Some girls were carrying a cage with peacocks.**

 _ **Slaves**_

"Purple peacocks  
He's got fifty-three!"

 **Cooper appeared on the float where Suki was sitting next to Branch.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Fabulous choice deary, I _love_ the feathers,"

 **He left before Suki can thank him.**

"When it comes to exotic-type mammals,  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you,

It's a world-class menagerie!"

 **RosiePuff got stuck when a man didn't let her go into the street of the parade. She grunted in frustration and started to climb onto carts and stands just to get by.**

"Sky the Prince!

Handsome is he,

Can you not see,  
That physique!

How can I speak!?  
Weak at the knees!"

 **Rosie Puff was falling behind the parade but she kept trying.**

"Well! get on out in that square,  
Adjust your veil and prepare,  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Sky the Prince!"

 **In the middle of the parade, slaves were carrying cages of exotic animals.**

 _ **Slaves**_

"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys"

 **Above, Branch was throwing around gold coins with some help from Suki. The poor trolls and bergens crowded around to gather the money. Including Guy Diamond who stopped following RosiePuff for the money.**

"And to view them he charges no fee!"

 **Some trolls were carrying piles of gold and gems.**

"He's got slaves,

He's got servants and flunkies,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Proud to work for him by the way!"

 **RosiePuff finally got out of the crowed but saw the parade was way ahead of her.**

 _ **Slaves**_

"They bow to his whim,

Love serving him!  
They're just lousy with loyalty to he!

Sky the Prince!"

 **Back in the troll tree, Peppy saw they were headed for the troll tree. Excited, Peppy ran out to the gates and was prepared to open them but Creek shut it. He didn't need a prince to interfere in his plan. But the gate flung open when the parade got close enough. Behind the door, Creek got squished.**

 _ **Cooper and slaves**_

"Sky the Prince!  
Amorous he!

Can you not see?!"

 **Smidge chuckled as she closed the gate revealing an angry Creek. On the other side of the gate, RosiePuff didn't make it in time to enter. The gates slammed closed before she can even come close.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!"

 **Cooper bowed to the king.**

"And that, good people, is why

He got dolled up and dropped by,"

 **The slaves showed off all the riches and talents to the king.**

 _ **Slaves**_

"With sixty elephants, llamas galore,  
With his bears and lions,  
A brass band and more,  
With his forty fakirs,"

 **At the end of the note, Suki made a magic carpet for Branch to jump on.**

"His cooks,

His bakers,  
His birds that warble on key,  
Make way for Sky the Prince!"

 **At the last key, the carpet took Branch down to the king where he bowed at the end.**

( end )

On the other side of the gate, RosiePuff was staring up at the gate in great disappointment.

"Man! That Prince Sky is one awesome guy!" Guy Diamond laughed. He had bags of gold coins in his arms," This should feed us for at least two months!"

"RosiePuff?" Biggie noticed how sad the grandmother looked," Is everything ok?"

"I…. I don't know," She tried to process what she just saw," I think I need to lay down for a while."

She concluded. She walked back to the cart and was headed back to their house. The pack looked at eachother in confusion.

Back inside the troll tree, Peppy was clapping in joy and gawking over the new Branch.

"Wonderful performance! I love it!" Peppy shook Branches hand," Oh Poppy is going to like this one, I just _know_ it! I'm king Peppy! Very delighted to meet you. And this is Creek my royal advisor, He's delighted too!"

Creek was giving Branch a very angry glare.

"Glad to meet you, I am Prince Sky!" Branch announced.

"Yes, we heard the song," Creek rolled his eyes,"Pardon me your majesty but this Prince high…"

"Prince Sky," Branch corrected him.

"Whatever. He can't just barge in here uninvited," Creeks statement didn't seem to make it to Peppys head. He was too busy talking with Fuzzbert, Cooper and Suki. He brought them some refreshments.

"Please. Take something to drink. Your voice must be exhausted. I absolutely loved your performance. I sing a little too you know," Peppy laughed as he handed them their drinks including to Branch.

"Thank you, I love to entertain others! It's my life!" Cooper thanked him.

"And who may you two be?"

The two froze at the question. They had no idea what to say.

"Should've gone in the lamp when you had the chance," Suki whispered as she took a sip from the drink. Knowing Cooper wasn't going to come up with anything, Branch said the first thing he can think of.

"My parents!"

In a split second, Suki started choking on her drink.

"We're what?!" Cooper shouted at Branch. Seeing all eyes were now on them, he decided to play along,"Uh… yea… parents."

"Well that explains the ring," Peppy pointed out the ring Suki was wearing. This caught Creeks attention. He glared down at her hand.

"May I take a look?" Creek asked.

"Um… sure," Suki sounded unsure. She let Creek hold her hand and look at the ring.

"Quite magnificent," Creek examined it," Almost looks identical to the one you had your majesty."

"Oh, I guess It is quite similar," Peppy looked at it as well. Branch felt some nerves creep on him. Where was this guy going with this?" Except the one I had was blue. This is red."

"Hmmm…. I guess," Creek was still suspicious. He slowly let go of Suki's hand and backed away. He then looked down at Fuzzbert.

"You seem oddly familiar as well," Creek pointed out. Fuzzbert made a bunch of noises and mumbles.

"He's my cousin," Branch covered," We live very far away so it's not possible for you two to have met."

"Well, we are happy to have your family with us. You'll love Poppy, she's a gem!" Peppy clapped.

"And I'm sure she'll love to see me too,"Branch smiled.

"How dare you!" Poppy's voice boomed. Everyone looked back to see her on a branch of the tree," Deciding on _my_ future! I'm not a prize to be won!"

She jumped to the floor and gave Branch a glare.

"You thought I fall for you just because you're wealthy didn't you?!"

"Your highness, I think we're getting on the wrong foot," Branch tried to talk to her but Poppy held up her hand signalling silence.

"I think you should look for someone who is as shallow as you are," Poppy turned her back in him and started to walk away," Thanks for the parade tho, you really know how to put on a show."

With that Poppy was gone. The trolls stayed in silence thinking about what she just said.

"I'm very sorry Prince Sky. Poppy can be a little stubborn," Peppy apologized," And after you traveled so far. Your family is welcome to stay in our tree for the night…"

"No no, we hate to be a bother. Besides, I have somewhere to go. Family business," Branch cleared up.

"Yes of course. Will I ever see you again?" Peppy asked with some hope.

"Maybe, depends on some things," Branch answered. He started his way out the gate," Goodbye and thank you for your time."

Branch dismissed himself. The four trolls left the place and made their way to another.

"Parents? Really? That was the best you can come up with?" Cooper reminded Branch of what he just said.

"It was the first thing that popped into my mind!" Branch argued.

"Haha, Suki x Cooper? What kind of Alternate Universe would have people to ship that?" Suki laughed at the thought. They laughed for a while before thinking again.

"Where did I go wrong?" Branch thought out loud.

"Maybe I went a little over board," Cooper thought," I mean ninety-five white Persian monkeys? Who would want to clean all that?"

"We can worry about this later. You have a grandmother to visit," Suki told Branch.

 _ **With Grandma RosiePuff**_

In the worn down house, RosiePuff was cooking dinner. She made some rolls with ingredients that Biggie had provided. She felt some joy of cooking something different. Something that wasn't just lettuce soup and water. But she also felt heart broken that she couldn't cook for her grandson.

"Here Grandmother RosiePuff," Biggie gave her some fresh vegetables for the soup.

"Thank you sweety," RosiePuff sighed and gave a small smile.

"Something wrong?" Biggie saw that she seemed disappointed. RosiePuff felt some tears form on her eyes.

"I remember when I use to cook with my grandson…." She wiped away her tears,"... He use to love cutting the lettuce. He would sometimes pretend it was snow and throw it around. Boy it made me mad but…. He was just a boy. He didn't know better."

"He sounds like a fun guy," Biggie laughed. Grandma RosiePuff put on a smile with him.

"He was a little rascal. Always jumping around and making a mess. If only he didn't give into thieving," She felt her voice start to choke up from sadness. She placed her knife down and took off her apron," I need some alone time."

Before Biggie can ask another question, RosiePuff walked away into the living room.

"Is she alright?" Satin noticed the upset grandma.

"Still upset about her grandsons death," Biggie told them as he took over the cooking.

"The poor women. I can't imagine the heartbreak," Chenille held her heart.

"Someone should go talk to her," Satin claimed.

"Yea, someone should," Guy Diamond nodded yes as he took a roll. Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at the glitter guy. Guy Diamond was too into his bread to see that all eyes were on him. Chenille cleared her throat to get his attention. Guy Diamond looked up and realized what they were thinking," What? Me?"

They all nodded yes.

"we already tried, you might as well too," Satin told him.

"But I'm not the sentimental type!" Guy Diamond argued.

"Come one Guy. Don't be like this," Chenille placed a hand on his shoulder," You're the only one out of all of us that knows how it feels to lose someone. Please."

Guy Diamond just looked down and away from her. He really didn't like being a sappy guy.

"If you can't do it for RosiePuff at least do it for me," Chenille tried to persuade him. Guy Diamond sighed out loud and looked up at her. The blue twin gave him an encouraging and sweet smile. Guy Diamond didn't like being sappy but he also didn't like letting the trolls he cares about down. Once again, he sighed in defeat and stood up.

"I really don't like it when you take advantage of me like that," Guy Diamond joked. Chenille responded with a low chuckle. The glitter troll gathered his courage and walked up to the old lady.

She was looking out the window and watched the sun start to set. She was deep in thought. She was so sure that the prince was Branch. He looked so much like him. Except he was blue with sparkles decorating his face and hair. She was so confused.

"RosiePuff?" she heard a voice behind her. She didn't respond. Guy Diamond stood next to her and looked out the window as well," So?... How's the old girl doing huh? Hehe…."

Guy Diamond tried to lighten the mood. Didn't help one bit. She just kept her gaze outside. Guy Diamond looked back at his friends for any tips or helps.

"Just ask her how she's feeling," Chenille whispered to him. Guy Diamond looked back at the heart broken lady.

"You…. Feeling ok?" Guy Diamond asked. His friends all did face palms at the question.

"My grandson is dead… I'm far from ok…" RosiePuff thought it was obvious that she wasn't ok.

"He must've meant a lot to you," he tried to get on the topic.

"Yes…. He did…" RosiePuff sobbed," He was the only family I had left... Ever since I lost my son to a bunch of guards, Branch was the last I had…"

"well, sorry about that… I know how it feels to lose a family…" Guy Diamond started talking," It gives you a feel of hopelessness…. Frustration…. Not to mention being angry at yourself."

Guy Diamond tone started sounding down.

"If you don't mind me asking… how do you know the feeling of losing someone?" RosiePuff asked.

"My father…. He was a thief just like your grandson," Guy Diamond started explaining," I always tried talking him out of the thieving life but he kept doing it. Until one day he left… and never came back."

"What happen to him?" RosiePuff asked.

"A few days later I… I found him in line for a public execution…." Guy Diamond swallowed his fear and sadness," I was only 10… After I watched my father get executed I promised I would follow his footsteps… and here I am now."

"I'm sorry for your lost," RosiePuff whispered in a comforting tone.

"Yea…. But why are we talking me? How about you? What was your grandson like?"

"Just like you said, he was a thief but kind. His heart was always in the right place. He only stole from others in order to make me proud of him…" RosiePuff thought about the positive of Branches thieving ways. Outside, Branch was on the street looking around.

"According to what we've been told, My grandma should be around this part of town," Branch looked around.

"Three blocks away…" Suki remembered the directions. She checked how far they went," And… five buildings to the left!"

They walked and counted. They soon came to a run down building.

"Well… here goes nothing," Branch took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal two girls.

"Hello," Said the pink one.

"Who are you?" asked her blue twin.

"Is a woman named RosiePuff here?" Branch asked. Back inside, RosiePuff was sobbing into a bunch of tissues.

"I just wish… that I can hold him… give him one last hug… hear his sweet angelic voice one more time…" RosiePuff blew into some tissues.

"Well then, your wish is my command!" She heard an unfamiliar voice. She turned around to see the same prince that was in the parade with three trolls behind him, one of them being Fuzzbert.

"Hi grandma," Branch smiled. He was hoping that his grandmother would be able to take all this in at once.

"B… Branch?" RosiePuff whispered in disbelief. She held onto her heart, trying to cope,"Your…. Your a…"

"A prince?" Branch finished," Yea. You won't believe what I've been through! I was…."

Branch couldn't finish his sentience. His grandma's heart couldn't take the grand surprise. She had lost feeling in her body and fainted from surprise.

"Nice one Prince Charming," Cloud Guy comment.

 **Ok chapter over! You can all go now. I have to move on with my next story! See ya! Song is "Prince Ali" by Alan Menken.**

 **Ps. Yes I poked fun of my Cooki ship. Sorry. XD. I like poking fun of myself and fandoms. Again, sorry!**


	8. Whole New World

**Back ince more. Sorry if I don't update faster. Winter break is coming and my school likes to give more work before we leave for break.**

 **Neomoon - thanks, It was really the only only way I can think of to put the attention on the ring.**

 **Reby Montana - well here it is! Hope I didn't let you down.**

 **Jpbake - thank you, and Ps I also like your story " Branches Gift" Sorry I haven't reviewed. Like I said, school likes to give extra work before break.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Awe thank you. That's very flattering. I'm sure you'll do a good job with your story and any future stories.**

 **Sortiz327 - Here it is!**

 **On with the story!**

Grandma RosiePuff started to flutter her eyes open.

"Hello?... Helloooo?" Cloud Guy waved his hand over the elder ladies face. RosiePuff shut her eyes again and started to reposition herself to sleep," LADY! WAKE UP!"

Cloud Guy grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"AH!" Grandma RosiePuff screamed and punched him to the ground.

"Ow! You have to stop doing that," Cloud Guy rubbed his face. RosiePuff looked around the room quickly.

"I just had the strangest dream," She took a deep breath in," I dreamt my grandson was… a prince! And he was blue with a leaf crown and everything…."

"I wouldn't say that was dream," She heard Branches voice behind her. In a second, she spun around to see her grandson standing there. Wearing a princely outfit and crown.

"Branch!?" Grandma RosiePuff gasped in disbelief. She hopped out of bed and tackled him into a tight hug. She held him close as if she was afraid he would disappear again," My baby! Oh where have you been!? I was worried _sick_ about you!"

"Grandma, it's alright," Branch smiled and hugged her back," I just had a crazy adventure that's all."

"Clearly," RosiePuff backed up to take a look at him. She wiped the tears from her eyes to examine him," Your blue, and so clean! But how?"

"It's a long story really…." Branch was about to explain everything to her.

"When Branch was in the dungeon he met a old creepy man who led him to a place called cave of wonders! There he met a magic carpet who saved him from burning lava! Inside the cave was a magic lamp too! Branch rubbed it causing the genie of the lamp to appear and when he rubbed a ring the genie of the ring appeared.! After a big musical number Branch chose the genie of the lamp to be his genie and saved the genie of ring for his grandma which is you! He used his his first wish to become a prince so he can win over princess Poppy! But the girl rejected him so he's going back tonight but first he wanted to see you! So he came in and when you saw him you fainted and I carried you to your bed and Cloud Guy was trying to wake you up but when he did you punched him again and when you saw your son you hugged him and asked what happened! That's where I came in and started explaining to you exactly what happened!" Biggie said in one breath. He took a deep breath in and out trying to relax his heart.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles confirmed. The old lady blinked in confusion and stared at the chubby boy trying to understand what happened.

"Hehe, I told everyone about my adventure," Branch told her.

"Old creepy men? Cave of Wonders? Magic? Genies? Branch what were you really up to?" She didn't believe him.

"I know it sounds crazy but here," Branch gave his grandma the ring," Suki will grant you three wishes. Anything you desire!"

"Suki?" RosiePuff still didn't understand. Suki took a step forward and bowed to her new master.

"It's an honor to be serving you my master. Wish away and I'll grant it without question," Suki revealed.

"Wishes?" RosiePuff was still discombobulated.

"Should we go over the musical number again?" Cooper was about ready to sing," Can you all give me a…."

"No need for that," Suki shushed him," All you need to know is that as long as you hold this ring, I will always be by your side to full fill your desires."

"Genie? Yea right," Guy Diamond laughed," What do we look like? Children? There is no such thing."

"I guess seeing is believing to you huh?" Suki comment.

"If your a genie, then prove it," Guy Diamond challenged her.

"Glady!" Suki clasped her hands together and turned to her new master," Wish away!"

RosiePuff looked down at the ring and thought for a moment. What was she going to wish for? It had to be something useful. Something that they need. She picked up her head and looked around the run down house. No ceiling, a giant hole in the wall, dirty carpets and furniture, this was no way of living.

"Fine then. Genie!" Suki prepared herself for RosiePuffs first wish," If you really are one, then I wish you give us a proper home. One that is grand and not…. a dump."

"Hey!" Cloud Guy seemed offended," I work hard to keep this place nice."

"Your wish is my command," Suki bowed. With a wave of her hand, the gray on the rug beneath them faded away into a nice clean white color. She raised her hands towards the wall fulfilling every hole there was and replacing the stained walls with beautiful gold color and a silver design. A milky white ceiling appeared and a small chandelier formed. The bed was no longer small and torn. Instead it was now soft and big with clean gold colored blankets. The furniture was now brand new and polished.

"Whoa," The group was in disbelief.

"I also gave you all a little surprise in all your rooms," Suki hinted. In a heartbeat, everyone ran out the room and went into theirs to see what changes has happened.

"Incredible," RosiePuff whispered. She felt her new furniture and bed. She opened the closet to see it was full of gorgeous outfits. From silk dresses to designer clothing. RosiePuff pulled out a green silk dress and looked into the mirror with it.

"You'll look great in that," Branch smiled at the sight of his grandmother so happy.

"Oh Branch!" She pulled her grandson into a hug," Thank you! You really made my day."

"Your… proud of me?" Branch nervously asked.

"Dear Branch, I've _always_ been proud of you," RosiePuff whispered to him. Branch felt a wide smile cross his face. He hugged his grandmother tighter with joy.

"HALLELUJAH! I GOT A BOX OF GEMS!" Guy Diamond ran into the room with a gold box full of different colored diamonds," Suki you are the best!"

"Just doing my job," Suki smiled. She felt great when she saw how happy she just made everyone. Down the stairs, everyone was running back and forth trying to see everything there was to see.

"Oh Suki thank you thank you thank you!" the twins hugged the her. They had brand new dresses on with jewelry around them.

"You even gave us a laboratory to work on our new designs!" Satin squealed in joy.

"The kitchen is great!" Biggie hopped up and down," A marble table! Brand new cooking supplies! The chandelier! Not to mention you gave us food!"

He opened the cabinets to see it was full of food.

"Check out the floor!" Cloud Guy came sliding in. His socks slipped and slide across the new shiny floor,"It's so clean I can eat off it!"

"you're the best Suki!" Cloud Guy raised his hand for a high five which Suki gladly accepted.

"It feels so nice to see everyone so happy," Suki comment," I missed doing that."

"Do you think you can make us a swimming pool!" Guy Diamond suggested.

"Oh oh! What about a fountain! A big one!" the twins cheered.

"Can you make us richer than the king?" Cloud Guy asked.

As everyone enjoyed their new lifestyle, Branch started to leave the house.

"Leaving already?" RosiePuff stopped him.

"I have some unfinished business to do," Branch explained.

"With the princess?"

"Where else?"

"I'm coming," RosiePuff got a jacket and started her way out.

"That's nice but…."

"I spent the last few days believing you were dead. I'm coming," RosiePuff firmly said.

"Alright," Branch laughed," Cooper! Come on!"

He called to his genie.

"You too Suki!" RosiePuff put on the ring. The two genies wished each other good luck and went into their homes.

"Hey we want to come!" Satin claimed.

"Yea! See the Troll Tree up close! That's a dream!" Chenille added in.

"Whoa whoa, I know it's big but…" Branch tried to deny.

"Come on Branch! Why should you get all the fun!?" Guy Diamond pleaded. After a minute of begging and pleases Branch finally gave in.

"Fine, _but_ no trouble," He made it clear. Everyone cheered and ran out.

 _ **At the troll tree**_

"oh my goodness someone pinch me I must be dreaming!" Guy Diamond squealed. He was overjoyed by the sight if the Troll Tree. Chenille took the opportunity and punched his arm," Ow! I said pinch not punch. But thanks! Now I know it's not a dream!"

As everyone was running around looking at the garden in excitement, Branch was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to say.

"What do I do? What do I say?" Branch kept asking himself.

"Maybe this whole Prince Sky scam was a bad idea," Suki started thinking.

"Scam? This isn't a scam," Branch denied.

"What else would you call it? Lies, phony identity equals scam," Suki made a point.

"I just need to try harder," Branch didn't listen to her.

"Hey Branch, Suki has a point," Cooper pointed out," She'll figure out the truth eventually. Might as well tell her."

"Are you crazy? If I tell Poppy who I really am…. A no good gray troll off the streets…. she'll never take me," Branch didn't listen to him either.

"You need to be yourself," Cooper tried to get it in his head.

"That's the last troll I need to be," Branch fixed his crown and cape," I need to be smooth, charming, good looking."

"And how do you plan to be that?" RosiePuff got into the conversation," The Branch I know is a trouble making and thieving troll."

" Grandma?" Branch was shocked.

"Well it's true. You may have changed your looks and identity but under all that fancy clothing, you're still the kind hearted troll I've known since you were a little baby," RosiePuff pinched his cheek.

"I get it," Branch laughed and pulled away from his grandmother. An idea just popped into his head," Suki! Do you think you can…."

Branch whispered the rest of his plan into her ear. Suki seemed surprised at first but later nodded.

"If you think it'll work," Suki agreed.

"Perfect!" Branch cheered.

"What are you doing?" RosiePuff asked him.

"Just watch," Branch told her. Suki twirled around transforming herself back into the carpet she use to be. Branch hopped on and flew to the pod Poppy was at. Above, Poppy was getting ready for bed. She sat on her bed just thinking about her future. What she'll do or who she'll be.

"Princess Poppy?" She heard someone's voice outside her window," Are you there?"

"Who's there?" Poppy slowly walked up to the window. She looked out to see the last troll she wanted to see.

"Prince Sky, at your service," Branch was standing on a branch at the level of her pod.

"Go away!" Poppy demanded and was about to go in.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Branch tried to tell her,"I didn't want to offend you. That was was never my intentions…. So for what it's worth…. I'm sorry."

Branch took off his crown and bowed. Poppy peeked out her window again and looked down at him. Her eyes then lit up when she saw him without his crown.

"You…. Look familiar," Poppys comment made him panic. Branch placed his crown back on and straight up," Have I met you? In the market maybe?"

"What? No… I never go to the market place," Branch nervously chuckled," Why I have servants to go to the marketplace for my servants."

"Oh…" was all Poppy can say. She sighed in great disappointment and leaned against the window. She was clearly upset about something.

"Hey… psst," a tiny Cooper appeared from Branches hair," compliment her! Say something! something nice!"

"Um… princess… your very…" Branch didn't know what to say.

"Gorgeous, beautiful! Punctual!" Cooper added in some suggestions.

"Punctual!" Branch picked out.

"Punctual?" Poppy seemed offended.

"Opps," Cooper went back into the hair.

"Beautiful!" Branch tried to cover.

"Really?" Poppy seemed suspicious of his comment. Branch just nodded yes as he gazed up at her," You know I'm rich too."

"Yea…." Branch sighed happily. He was so entranced by her beauty that he didn't realize what she was doing.

"Uh oh," Cooper saw what was happening.

"Daughter of the king…" as Poppy kept talking, Branch couldn't help but walk closer.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?" Cooper tried to get his attention but it was no use. Branch was already at the edge of her window completely mesmerized.

"A very fine prize for any prince to marry…" Poppy lured him in even more. After that sentence Branch finally realized what she was doing.

"Um… yea… A prince like me…"

"Hmmm… just like every other pampered, no good, son of a birch tree!" Poppy grabbed his crow and pulled it down his head to cover his eyes. She turned him around and pushed him away.

"Tried to warn you," Cooper told him.

"Shut up," Branch pulled his crown off and put it in place.

"Fine, but remember, be yourself!" Cooper disappeared.

"Yea right!" Branch stood back up on his feet.

"What?!" Poppy seemed even more offended.

"Um… your right!" Branch saved," Your… your not a prize to be won. You should be able to make your own choices."

Branch looked down in sadness. Poppy looked at him as if she was confused. Did he mean it? Or was this a trick.

"I should just… go jump off a bridge or something," Branch hopped off the branch.

"No don't!" Poppy opened her pod and ran out looking for him.

"What? What happened?!" Branch suddenly appeared behind her.

"Huh!? How did…." Poppy was shocked to see what Branch was standing on.

"Magic carpet," Branch laughed at her reaction. The carpet flew over Poppy and gave her a hand shake," She's a beauty isn't she?"

"Yea, does she have a name?" Poppy asked as she gently rubbed her hand on the carpet.

"Yea but for now it's carpet," Branch didn't want to give Suki away afraid it'll cause complications," Want a ride?"

"Really?"

"Yea, there's a whole world out there for you to see,"

"hmmm… If I go with you, will it safe?" Poppy asked.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Branch reach his hand out to her. Poppy's ear perked up in excitement. She looked up at him in surprise.

"What did you just say?"

"I said do you trust me?" Branch repeated with a smile. Poppy smiled back as she slowly placed her hand on top of his.

"I'm not sure why but… yes," Branch held onto Poppys hand and pulled her on top of the carpet. The carpet took off quickly causing Poppy to grasp onto Branch for support. Below, RosiePuff and the others watched them leave.

"Go get em boy!" Guy Diamond cheered. Without the group knowing, Creek and Smidge were looking down at them from their pod.

"Smidge?" Creek got her attention," I need you to take these…. Streets trolls out for a while. Find out how they got the king's ring."

"Yes master," Smidge nodded and made her way down the Troll Tree.

Back with the couple, the carpet took them higher into the night sky. They looked down below to see the Troll Tree quickly shrinking. Poppy held onto Branch tighter feeling nervous about the ride. Branch decided a little music would calm her down.

( sing **bold for actions** )

 _ **Branch**_

"I can show you the world,  
Shining, shimmering splendid!"

 **The carpet dove down towards some trees letting Branch grab a flower for Poppy.**

"Tell me princess,

Now when did you last let your heart decide!"

 **The carpet once again took them higher into the clouds. Once out of the puffy clouds, the trolls had pieces of white fluff in their hair.**

"I can open your eyes,  
Take you wonder by wonder,  
Over sideways and under,  
On a magic carpet ride,  
A whole new world!"

 **Laughing, Branch shook all the white fluff off while Poppy just brushed it out. Playing around, the carpet made some loops dropping the couple for a split second.**

"A new fantastic point of view,  
No one to tell us no.  
Or where to go,  
Or say we're only dreaming,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"A whole new world,"

 **Poppy excitedly joined in. She spread her arms and sat at the edge of the carpet giving her a flying feel. She never felt so free before.**

"A dazzling place I never knew,  
But when I'm way up here,  
It's crystal clear,  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you,"

 **The carpet flew passed birds and zoomed above the clouds where the sky was clearer with millions of stars shining brighter than the princess can imagen.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"Unbelievable sights,  
Indescribable feeling,  
Soaring,

Tumbling,

Freewheeling,  
Through an endless diamond sky,  
A whole new world,"

 **The carpet took a steep drop towards a river with boats. Frighten, Poppy looked away and dug her face into her hands.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Don't you dare close your eyes!"

 **Branch held onto her arms and made sure they didn't slip and fall.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"A hundred thousand things to see!"

 **To her surprise, the carpet splashed some water into the air and passed by some pyramids from Egypt.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Hold your breath it gets better,"

 **As they passed by a man working on a statue, the carpet accidentally bumped into him causing him to to grab onto a rope and fall off. He swung under the nose with paint still in his hands. He painted a smiling face onto the statue.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"I'm like a shooting star,  
I've come so far,  
I can't go back to where I used to be,"

 _ **Branch**_

"A whole new world,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Every turn a surprise!"

 _ **Branch**_

"With new horizons to pursue,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Every moment,

Red-letter,"

 **The carpet flew across the wide ocean and entered what appeared like Greece.**

 _ **Together**_

"I'll chase them anywhere,  
There's time to spare,  
Let me share this whole new world with you,"

 _ **Branch**_

"A whole new world,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"A whole new world,"

 _ **Branch**_

"That's where we'll be,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"That's where we'll be,"

 _ **Branch**_

"A thrilling chase,"

 **Poppy felt calmer after the thrilling ride. She lead on Branch and placed her head on his shoulder to relax.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"A wondrous place,"

 _ **Together**_

"For you and me,"

 **The carpet lightly landed on a lake and pedaled away.**

( end )

On the roof a palace, the two trolls were huddled up watching the fireworks illuminate the clear sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Poppy happily whispered.

"Yea," Branch couldn't keep his gaze off the girl. Poppy then had an idea pop into her head.

"You know, it's a shame that Fuzzbert isn't here to see this,"

"Fuzzbert? Nah! He doesn't like fireworks," Branch answered her. Suki, still in carpet form, panicked and tried to warn him the best she could," Wait! I mean… uh oh…"

"I knew it!" Poppy suddenly raised her voice at him," You are that troll I met at the marketplace! Why did you lie?!"

"Lie? Well…" Branch looked over at Suki completely frightened. Suki just motioned him to continue on. She mainly hoped he would go with the truth.

"Who are you realy?! Tell me the truth!" Poppy demanded.

"The truth?! The truth…. Is that… I sometimes dress up as a normal boy, just so I can go to the marketplace without anyone noticing," Branch came up with a lie at the spot. Suki would lecture him right now if she could," But I really am a prince."

Poppy stayed looking at him with a serious look.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked.

"Well, royalty dressing up as a peasant just so he can go to the market? Sounds pretty crazy doesn't it?"

"Not really," Poppy smiled and placed her head on his chest again. The two continued to hold each others hands and watch the exploding lights.

 _ **At a cliff**_

"LET US GO!" RosiePuff struggled in the arms of a soldier. They were below the cliff where high tide was coming in.

"Alright, alright, sheesh," A soldier tied her to a rock with the others.

"What are you all doing? The water is freezing!" Satin felt the icy cold water splash against her legs.

"Alright ladies! I need to know where you got that ring?!" Smidge came into the group. She hopped on the rock they were all tied around.

"What ring?!" Guy Diamond snapped at her.

"You know what ring! The one that Prince Sky has! It belongs to the king! You all stole from him didn't you?!" Smidge accused them.

"No we didn't! Branch gave it to us!" Biggie claimed.

"Shhh!" Everyone shushed him.

"Branch? You mean that gray troll we sent into the Cave Wonders? He's dead…. Wait? The ring Creek gave him was the king's ring! _That's_ how you got it! Branch survived!" Smidge put the pieces together.

"So what!? That ring is useless!" Chenille shivered from the cold water. It started to rise to her waist.

"Yea! It's not like it has magical powers or anything…" Biggie tried his best to lead Smidge away from the truth. This comment only led Smidge to more suspicion.

"Magic? What are you not telling me big boy?" Smidge growled. Biggie gulped down his fear and tried to talk.

"You… you can't make me," he stuttered.

"Really?" Smidge looked down in his arms to see Mr Dinkles. She smirked at an idea she just had. She swiped Mr Dinkles out of his hands and held him above the water.

"Mr Dinkles! No!" Biggie was horrified.

"Talk!" Smidge commanded.

"Never!"

"Fine," Smidge grabbed Mr Dinkles hat and tossed it into the waves.

"No! That was his favorite hat!" Biggie complained.

"Talk or else the rest of the worm goes in!"

"Mew!"

Biggie was torn. He didn't want to reveal anymore information but he couldn't let Mr Dinkles drown.

"In the cave he met a magic carpet who saved him from burning lava! Inside the cave was a magic lamp too! Branch rubbed it causing the genie of the lamp to appear and when he rubbed a ring the genie of the ring appeared.! After a big musical number Branch chose the genie of the lamp to be his genie and saved the genie of ring for his grandma! He used his first wish to become a prince so he can win over princess Poppy!" Biggie spilled everything with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Wow…. That was a lot more information than I needed," Smidge looked down at RosiePuffs hand and saw the ring. She put Mr Dinkles back and slipped the ring off RosiePuffs figure.

"That's mine!" RosiePuff kicked and struggled.

"Oh I'm sure you won't be needing this for where your going. Branch would do anything if it meant saving his precious little grandma," Smidge turned to the soldiers," Take the old one to the dungeon! Leave the rest!"

"No!" Satin cried out.

"You can't leave us to drown!" Chenille shouted.

"Yea! We still have so much to live for!" Cloud guy pleaded. The soldiers ignored them and took RosiePuff away.

"Oh boy, what do we do now?" Cloud Guy asked to his team. Everyone stayed silent not knowing the answer to that.

"HEEEEELP!" Chenille screamed. Everyone else's followed and started screaming hoping someone would hear them. The tide was past their waist and about ready to consume them completely.

 _ **At the troll tree**_

The carpet carried the couple back to Poppy's pod. Poppy happily hopped off and was about to enter her pod.

"Well… good night my prince," She giggled.

"Sleep well dear princess," Branch smiled back. They both had a soft gaze, looking at one another happily. With a racing heart, and a loving smile, he leaned in moving his face and lips closer to hers. Poppy gladly accepted and let herself come closer to him. With each second that passed, they narrowed the gap between them. They closed their eyes and relaxed when they could feel they were only inches away. It felt like forever for the carpet who was eagerly waiting. Losing her patients, the carpet pushed Branch up pressing his lips against the princesses. The couple was surprised at the sudden move at first but felt themselves slowly melt into the romantic moment. Poppy pulled away with sweet smiled on her face.

"Good night," She lighty giggled before entering her home. Branch happily sighed when he watched her leave. Poppy slowly moved into her home and gave the prince a small wave goodbye before closing the pod. Feeling over joyed, Branch fistbumped the air and jumped up.

"Yes! Haha!" Branch let himself fall back relying on Suki to catch him. Branch felt themselves gracefully fall onto the grass," You know Suki, for once I feel like things are finally going my way."

As if on cue, a group of trolls dragged Branch into his feet and wrapped a cloth around his mouth to muffle his screams.

"Good job men," Creek congratulated his men," Take him away and make sure he's never found!"

That was the last order Branch heard before being hit in the back of the head and blacking out. The trolls who captured him found a cliff to throw him off of. They tied a rock onto his hands to make sure he sinks faster and doesn't come back up. They dropped him into the ocean below and left laughing. Branch splashed into the ocean and got dragged all the way to the floor. Branch struggled to get loose from the chains around him but it was no use. He then saw the lamp that fell out of his hair fall near by him. Knowing this was his only chance of survival, Branch kicked the floor and tried to swim his way towards his last hope. He tried and tried but the rock only slowed him down. After what seemed like a short time to our hero, Branch suddenly felt weak again. His vision blurred and everything around him started closing in. Before he knew it, there was nothing but dark inky blackness.

 **Well that's the end! See ya! Song is "A Whole New World" by Alan Menken and Tim Rice.**


	9. High Adventure

**HAPPY NEW YEARS MY FELLOW READERS! I worked soooo hard on this chapter! I had to write it while taking care of my sisters because my mom was busy all day with making food for the family reunion. Not to mention my annoying little cousin came. And I thought since I have only 2 chapters left to write, the next one and the final battle, now was a good time to reveal my next parody. But first, some hints.**

 **1\. The title is "Hair Up!"  
2\. It's about Segregation.  
3\. It takes place in the 60s  
4\. It's a Broadway Musical  
5\. Instead of " Can't Stop the Feeling" it's " Can't Stop the Beat"  
Can you figure it out?**

 **Sortiz327 - Well wait no longer cause here it is!**

 **Rebey Montana - I had fun writing the scene. So I'm glad you liked it.**

 **neomoon585 - I'm glad someone got that reference because it's one of my favorites movie.**

 **Jpbake - Thanks. Honestly I've been taking a few notes from you two. Mainly you. And yes, I did change Iago's side of the story a bit. I always saw Smidge as a very tough girl who is willing to beat someone up if anyone messes with her.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Not so fast Porky Pig. We still got at least 2 chapters left.**

 **On with the story!**

…. Branch's body slowly sunk down onto the ground. He landed near the lamp with his back turned towards it. The gold lamp fell off the small bump it was on and landed into the princes hands. The lamp gently rubbed against his hands letting a puff of blue smoke spill out.

"Why is it whenever you get ready for a nice hot bath, your master calls?" Cooper appeared under the water with a shower hat on and a towel around him. When he looked behind him he gasped in horror. Branch was unconscious and tied up," Branch!? Branch what happened!?"

Worried for his friend, Cooper shook him but he didn't answer," Please Branch, I'm just a genie, I can't let you slip out of this one pal! You have to wish yourself out!"

Cooper turned Branch on his back and shook him even harder.

"Come on Branch! You can do it!" Cooper waited for a response of some sort but Branch stayed laying down and silent,"... I'll just take your silence as a yes…. EMERGENCY RESCUE!"

Cooper swam away and made a giant submarine come out of nowhere.

"Don't worry Branch!" Cooper was driving it. He pulled a lever that made some mechanical arms pop out and grab the blue troll. He rose to the surface in a rush and flew off. He placed him back on the cliff he was off of and patted his back. Branch violently coughed up all the ocean water he had inhaled. Once he felt better, he looked up to see his rescuer.

"Cooper…" Branch still felt a little shaky.

"Phew, don't scare me like that Branch," Cooper told him. Branch clumsily got onto his feet and and gave him a hug.

"Thanks…." Was all Branch needed to say.

"Awe don't mention it…" Cooper and Branch started walking back towards the Troll Tree,"... I would've given you mouth to mouth but I didn't really find you that attractive."

 _ **With the Snack Pack**_

"This is it everyone!" Biggie cried out he held onto his little glow worm," I think it's a good time for some last words! I'll go first. I love you all and I couldn't ask for a better family!"

"Awe that's so sweet!" Satin felt touched when he said that. The water was already passing their tummies and reaching their chests.

"Thank you!"

"Yea yea, mushy mushy," Guy Diamond wasn't liking the idea of giving sappy last words. He was jiggling and shaking the lock that was by his side.

"What are you doing?" Chenille tried to look at his other side but couldn't see.

"What does it look like?" He sarcastically answered," picking the lock."

"You know how to pick locks?" Satin was surprised.

"Of course. How else do you think I break into stores?" Guy Diamond chuckled.

"You broke into a store?!" Chenille cried out causing Guy Diamond to tense up in fear.

"Ummm… Yes but only a 1 or 2!" Guy Diamond tried to sound innocent. Chenille noticed that Guy Diamond was using metal and plastic to pick the lock.

"How did you get all that stuff?" Chenille looked at him suspiciously.

"Those soldier's. I pickpocket them while…." Guy Diamond stopped when he saw Chenilles disappointed expression. She was clearly not pleased about him stealing from the soldiers,"... I mean _I borrowed…."_

"What's the plan?" Chenille didn't want to hear it.

"Just watch," Guy Diamond was done talking. He didn't want to say anything else that might upset her. After a minute, Guy Diamond felt the lock open and the chains start to fall," Ha! I did it!"

"Great for you, NOW SET US FREE!" Cloud Guy shouted at him.

"Ok ok sheesh," Guy Diamond had to swim towards him since the water was already by their chest. He used the tools to release Cloud Guy from his chains.

"Haha! Freedom!" Cloud Guy wasted no time in swimming away. Guy Diamond went to Fuzzbert next who was all ready drowning since he was the shortest. Guy Diamond had to dive into the water to reach his level. After some difficulty seeing underwater, he finally managed to set the hairball free. The glitter troll came up for air and swam to Biggie next. The current was starting to get stronger, pulling and pushing Guy Diamond around.

"Hurry," Biggie pleaded as he held Mr Dinkles in fear.

"Going, going," Guy Diamond was having trouble focusing with all the water splashing him. What seemed like forever to him, Guy Diamond finally unlocked Biggies chains. Next up were the twins. The water was starting to pass their necks and reaching towards the bottom of their lips.

"Please hurry!" when Chenille talked, she can feel the salty water splash into her mouth.

"Don't worry. I got this," Guy Diamond took a deep breath in and dived in. Of course, the motion of the waves only made it harder for him to focus. The twins took in deep breaths when the water finally raised above them. Guy Diamond was finally able to unchain Satin but she didn't want to leave just yet, not without Chenille. Guy Diamond had Satin hold the lock still as he tried to pick it. Satin was very shaky from the waves pushing her and couldn't see well. This only made it harder for the glitter troll. When Satin felt a strong wave push her back, she pulled onto the chain making Guy Diamond drop one of the tools. Knowing Satin wouldn't be able to handle being underwater any longer, he pushed her back up to the surface.

"Where are the others?" Biggie asked her from top of a rock.

"Chenille is still stuck," Satin told him as she climbed onto the rock as well.

Under the water, Guy Diamond spent a little time looking for the tool he dropped in the sand but it was hopeless. It was probably buried in sand already and would take too much time to look for. Instead of looking for it, Guy Diamond had an idea pop into his head. He grabbed a rock and held onto the tool he still had. He picked a spot on the chain and placed the tip of the tool on the chain. Like a hammer, a hit the tool with the rock loosening up the chain. After a few hits, the chain finally weakened and broke. Chenille wasted no time and shook off the chains.

Above, the group were more than happy to see the two finally come up for air.

"They made it!" Satin cheered and helped her sister up on the rock and gave her a tight hug.

"I thought you two were dead," Cloud Guy offered Guy Diamond a hand to climb onto the rock.

"Nah, I had everything under control," Guy Diamond bragged. His body soon froze up when he felt someone pull him into a tight hug.

"Thanks for saving our lives. It was very brave of you," For once Chenille actually sounded happy with him. This was a shocker for Guy Diamond to hear her say something nice.

"Um.. Your welcome…" Guy Diamond let out an awkward laugh when he felt his face start to heat up. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer,"... I guess my thieving skills aren't as bad as you thought huh?"

"Pff, yea right," Chenille laughed and broke the hug. Everyone started to get up on their feet and jump back into the water to swim towards land.

"Come on, admit it!" Guy Diamond laughed," If I didn't have my skills we be sleeping with the fishes, _Literally!"_

"Well I'll say this much…" Chenille paused before jumping into the water,"... Your not as selfish and self centered as I thought you were."

With a smile, she jumped back into the water leaving a rather pleased Guy Diamond.

"She's totally into me…. AH," He proudly said to himself before slipping off the rock and fall into the water.

 _ **At the Troll Tree**_

Poppy was happily humming to herself as she got ready to sleep.

"Poppy?" She heard her dad come into her room.

"Dad!" Poppy chimed in happiness," I'm so happy tonight!"

"you should be, for I have chosen a husband for you," Peppy came into the room and let Creek come in," You shall wed Creek tomorrow night."

"What?" Poppy gasped in horror.

"Speechless I see," Creek smiled. He reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"No! Never!" Poppy walked up to her father," Dad I choose Prince Sky."

"Sorry to upset you but Prince Sky left."

"Oh really you creep!" Branch appeared on a branch in front of Poppy's pod.

"Prince Sky!" Poppy was overjoyed to see him.

"Admit it Creek! You sent your men to kill me!" Branch marched up to him.

"What? That's ridiculous," Creek laughed it off. He pushed his staff closer to Peppys eyes and whispered to him," He's obviously lying."

"Obviously… lying," Peppy repeated blankly.

"Dad what's wrong with you!?" Poppy grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Branch took notice of how close Creek placed the staff in Peppys face. How blankly he was talking and how he repeated what Creek said.

"I know what's wrong!" Branch snatch the staff away from him and smashed it against the branch below, setting Peppy free from his trance.

"What… where, who, how?" Peppy looked around trying to process what's happening.

"King Peppy! Creek has been mind controlling you with this!" Branch handed him the broken staff.

"What? Creek?!" Peppy glared at him," You!? Why you little…."

"Now now your majesty," Creek nervously chuckled as he backed away from the angry group," I can explain everything."

"Guards! Guards! Seize him!" Peppy cried out.

"Please your…" Creek looked down to see some guards making their way up. Seeing no other choice, Creek threw something at the ground and made himself disappear in a puff of smoke. Everyone gasped and looked around for any sign of him.

"Oh dear. Someone! Anyone! Find him and bring him to me!" Peppy ordered the guards.

"Poppy? You alright?" Branch asked the princess. Before she can answer, Peppy came between them and mumbled in disappointment and stress.

"Dear oh dear! What am I to do!? I already have enough on my plate with this whole suitor business and…" Peppy noticed the two trolls behind him hugging," Why, can it be!? Has my daughter finally found her suitor!?"

Poppy looked at her father with a wide smile and nodded yes. Peppy jumped up and down in glee.

"Hurray! My prayers have finally been answered!" Peppy came into the group hug," Oh you two will make couple! And you'll be happy, yes, and you my boy will make a fine king!"

"King?" Branch sounded excited at first.

"Yes my boy! King. And you'll have a grand kingdom to run as well," Peppy told him. Branch the started to feel some nerves creep up on him. Was he ready for such a big responsibility?

 _ **With Creek**_

The purple troll headed straight for his pod as a hiding spot. He knew that if he stayed any longer, he will surely die.

"Hey Creek. How's it been?" Smidge was proudly laying on her bed waiting for him.

"We got to go now!" Creek told her. He took a suitcase and started packing.

"What for?" Smidge asked.

"We've been discovered. We have to leave,"

"Awe there's no need for that," Smidge took out the ring from her hair and was about to show it to him.

"Look, I know you have a grain of sand for a brain but this is serious!" Creek snapped at her.

"Not as serious as you think. You see, I just found out that this prince Sky guy is actually that gloomy Branch we sent to the Cave of Wonders!"

"Branch? That idiot survived?" Creek looked down in thought. He then realized what happened," that blasted street troll stole _my_ lamp!"

"Yes but that doesn't matter. You know why? Because…"

"I need to take it back from him!" Creek wasn't paying attention to Smidge.

"Well I got his grandmother in the dungeon. Maybe we can…"

"Of course! Blackmail!" Creek quickly caught on," That little brat will do anything to keep his grandma safe."

"Yea but I got…"

"And once I have the lamp in my hands, I'll take over this entire kingdom!"

"That's great but we don't need that lamp! We have…."

"Smidge please," Creek silent her," I've dealt with your idiotic blabbermouth long enough."

"Huh?" Smidge finally stopped talking when he said that.

"After today, you can pack your things and go," Creek told her.

"Go? Go where?" Smidge was confused.

"I don't know. Rome, Greece, just not here," Creek explained.

"But I'm your right hand girl! I…"

"Already did your job," Creek finished for her," When I get my hands on that lamp, I won't need anyone to serve me anymore."

"But… I thought we were…"

"Now if you don't mind, I have a ransom to write," with that, Creek left his pod leaving a very surprised and rather sad Smidge.

"I thought we were friends," Smidge whispered to herself. She looked down at the ring in her hand and thought about what she had just done.

 _ **With the snack pack**_

"We need a plan!" Satin paced back and forth with Chenille. The pack was trying to figure out how they were going to save RosiePuff from the dungeon.

"There's nothing we _can_ do," Biggie placed a plate of food for his friends," Smidge took the ring and Branch isn't back yet."

"We _can't_ stay here and do nothing while Grandma RosiePuff is possibly suffering right now!" Guy Diamond cried out," You know what we need to do? We need to go over to that Troll Tree and ask, _NO! Demand!_ That they release her!"

"Are you crazy!?" Satin didn't like that idea," That'll never work!"

"I hate to say it but Guy Diamond is right!" Chenille backed him up," Their not just gonna hand Grandma RosiePuff over like that so we might as well use force."

"Your actually agreeing with me for once?" Guy Diamond turned to her and acted surprised

"Don't get use to it," Chenille playfully warned him.

"Well what are we going to do? Storm the palace?" Biggie asked sarcastically.  
"Yes! Storm the palace!" Guy Diamond snapped his fingers and confirmed  
"Wait, I didn't mean that!" Biggie realized what he just did.  
"That's the spirit!" Guy Diamond patted his back.  
"Who's up for a little high adventure?" Cloyd Guy was clearly in the idea.

"Okay first things first, we're going to need weapons!" Guy Diamond said to Biggies surprise.  
"Weapons!? Oh geez, couldn't we just, uh, send a _strongly_ worded letter?" Biggie nervously chuckled.  
"Seriously?" the twins looked at him as if he just said something dumb.  
"Maybe I can convince these guys to work out a trade!" Guy Diamond walked out and saw a merchant passing by.

( Sing, **bold for action** )

 _ **Chenille**_

"Convince those guys, Guy Diamond,"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"That's what I'm doing Chenille,"

 _ **Chenille**_

"Just do it faster,

Let's be gone,"

 **After a short while, Guy Diamond was able to purchase some swords.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Everyone choose a weapon,"

 **He handed everyone a sword. He had to stuff one end into Fuzzberts hair but he was able to hold it up.**

 _ **Biggie**_

"Oh I should really be going!"

 _ **Cloud Guy and Guy Diamond**_

"In wasting time we court disaster,  
Pick up that sword and strap it on,"

 **Guy Diamond handed Biggie his sword even tho he was shaking like crazy. Biggie placed Mr Dinkles on the couch and gave him a kiss goodbye.**

 _ **Biggie**_

"See I hate weapons because...  
This thing is awesome!"

 _ **Satin**_

"Fate blows her kiss!  
Chills your heart!  
Takes your hand!"

 **The twins swung their swords around.**

 _ **Chenille**_

"Fate feels like this!  
Play your part!  
This was planned!"

 _ **Everyone**_.

"And lo! before you know  
You grab your horse,

You grab your gear,  
Your moment is now,

Your moment is here!"

 **They practiced sword fighting with each other.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"It's time for high…."

 _ **Twins**_

"…. high …"

 _ **Cloud Guy**_

"…. high …"

 _ **Everyone**_

"... _Adventure!_  
You're off and riding,

Sabre flashing,  
Your banner high,

your molars gnashing!"

 _ **Cloud Guy**_

"You feel so dashing on a high…."

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"…. high …."

 _ **Twins**_

"…. high ..."

 _ **Everyone**_

"…. _Adventure!_  
Get set to give some guy a thrashing!  
Cause high adventure's in the air!"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"To the palace!"

 _ **Twins**_

"To the palace!"

 _ **Biggie**_

"To the palace!"

 **Everyone hopped onto the cart and sang out loud.**

 _ **Satin**_

"There's high adventure in the air guys,  
Someone's out there guys,

Someone bad!"

 _ **Biggie**_

"Are we there yet?"

 _ **Twins**_

"No!"

 _ **Biggie**_

"Are we there yet?"

 _ **Twins**_

"No!"

 _ **Biggie**_

"Are we there yet?"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"We're not moving!"

 **Guy Diamond pointed out that no one was pulling the cart. Biggie jumped off the cart and pulled it himself. On the cart Chenille stood up to sing her part.**

 _ **Chenille**_

"He's got a damsel in despair guys!  
Hey that's not fair guys and I'm mad!"

 **She sat down for Satin to stand up.**

 _ **Satin**_

"Fate blows her kiss,  
Winks her eye,  
Plots her scheme,"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Plots it for Satin, Chenille, and Biggie,"

 _ **Everyone**_

"And so!  
We six will go!  
Until it's through!  
Until it ends!  
Here comes Branches only friends!"

 **Near the troll tree, the group snuck their way pass the gate and ran across the garden until they made it to the Troll Tree.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Off on a high…"

 _ **Twins**_

"…. high …"

 _ **Cloud Guy**_

"…. high …."

 _ **Everyone**_

"… _. Adventure!_  
To confrontations so exciting!  
They're playing music while we're fighting!  
Scratching and biting on a…"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"... High…"

 _ **Twins**_

"… high…"

 _ **Cloud Guy**_

"... high…"

 _ **Everyone**_

"… _. Adventure!_  
Feel that adrenaline igniting!  
'Cause high adventure's in the air!"

 **They all then heard some troll guards start running towards them. Everyone separated and ran away from them.**

 **With Biggie, he found himself the kitchen where the trolls were preparing the food for the wedding tomorrow. Biggie hid under a table when the guards came in. As they searched, he attempted to crawl away but was eventually discovered. The guards pointed their swords at the chubby troll. Biggie saw no choice but to grab the turkey a few trolls were taking and use it as a weapon. He flung that dead bird against the heads of the guards and knocking them down to the ground. He even manage to knock some swords out of their hands. As he tried to leave, he took a basket of apples and aimed them towards the guards hitting them right where it hurts the most.**

 **With Fuzzbert, the guards couldn't find him anywhere. They searched the gardens but it was like he had completely disappeared. They searched behind a bush but of course there was nothing. Without warning, Fuzzbert, who was hiding in plain sight as a bush, jumped out and kicked the two guards on the ankle making then hop up and down in pain. He rushed away.**

 **With the twins, the girls were cautiously walking backwards with their swords out in front for protection. They were unaware that a group of guards behind them were also walking backwards. They eventually past eachother and ended up faceing eachother. The girls were the first to swing their swords. They both pushed their backs against each other to protect themselves from any unexpected attacks. A swing to the left and a swing to the right, the girls showed good skills with a sword.**

" **Here I come!" Guy Diamond came into the scene and pushed a food cart towards the guards knocking them all to the ground unconscious. Guy Diamond confidently made a heroic pose," Your welcome ladies!"**

 **Suddenly, a guard came out of nowhere and tackled Guy Diamond to the ground. As the trolls wrestled, Smidge came down from the tree to see what was happening. She was completely shocked to see that the trolls were still alive. Satin and Chenille both put their attention towards the small troll and instantly recognized her.**

 _ **Smidge**_

" um… Hi,"

 **Smidge nervously gave them a small wave.**

 _ **Chenille**_

"Hi,"

 _ **Satin**_

"Hi,"

 **The twins greeted coldly to her. Eventually, the rest of the snack pack came back and gathered in a group pushing little Smidge into the middle of the circle. The guards came and started swinging their swords at them.**

 _ **Everyone**_

" _Adventure_!  
I hope the stallions are stampeding,  
With Allah's wisdom ever leading,"

 _ **Biggie**_

"My finger's bleeding!"

 **Biggie sucked on his pointer finger.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

" Well that's high…"

 _ **Twins**_

"…. high…"

 _ **Cloud Guy**_

"…. high…."

 _ **Everyone**_

"… _. Adventure!_  
What we've collectively been needing!  
Is high adventure in the air!"

 **Everyone ran in a separate direction, even Smidge who was afraid of being in the middle of a fight. The snack pack, Smidge included, ended up hiding behind a bush.**

 _ **Guy Diamond and Chenille whispering**_

"Hark! Something calls like a dream from afar  
Calls out to someone, to you and to me."

 _ **Satin and Cloud Guy whispering**_

"It's, wait! the voice of fate!"

 _ **Everyone**_

"It calls to me,

it calls to you,  
Branches motley crew!"

 **They jumped out of hiding and prepared to fight again.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"It's time for high…"

 _ **Twins**_

"…. high…"

 _ **Cloud Guy**_

"…. high…"

 _ **Everyone**_

"… _. Adventure!_  
Danger to danger we go flying!  
Completely unafraid of dying!"

 **Biggie was the only one who was till behind the bush sobbing.**

"Biggie stop crying! This is…"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"…. High…"

 _ **Twins**_

"…. high …."

 _ **Cloud Guy**_

"…. high …"

 _ **Everyone**_

"…. _Adventure!"_

 **They all pulled Biggie out of hiding and pushed him back into battle.**

"There's no ignoring or denying!"

 **Poor Biggie was pushed into the arms of the guards and taken away.**

"The kind of thrills that it's supplying!"

 **The guards tackled Fuzzbert and Cloud Guy before taking them away.**

"And the effect's electrifying!"

 **A guard put his staff up and hooked onto the twins conjoined hair and started to drag them away along with Smidge, who was mistook as an intruder.**

"When high adventure's in the air!"

 **Guy Diamond sang the last note as he got dragged away as well.**

( end )

 _ **In a dungeon**_

"What are you all doing here?" Grandma RosiePuff was shocked to see the snack pack and Smidge in there with her. They were all chained against the wall.

"We came to rescue you!" Guy Diamond said proudly but eventually he remembered their condition," It didn't exactly go as planned."

 **Well that's that. And for that parody…**

 **( drum roll )**

" **Hairspray" My favourite Broadway Musical! I'm very looking forward to writing this. See ya all next time.**

 **Song is "High Adventure" by Alan Menken.**

 **Ps, this song was probably the second hardest song I had to write. So much detail and harmony! Combined with a battle and time lapse. The first was "Friend Like Me"**


	10. Lies are revealed

**Hello and I hope your having a nice week because I sure did. Last weekend my Drama class had a fundraiser called " Princess Tea Party" where people can come and eat and do activities. Why is it called "** _ **Princess**_ **Tea Party"? Well we got to dress up as Disney princesses and talk to little children. And guess what princess I got!?**

 *** Drum roll ***

 **Princess Jasmine!**

 **My mom said I looked just like her and boy was she right. Extremely long, thick and dark hair. Brown skin, and eyes. I was even told that my body was just like Jasmines. I got a costume and my mom did my makeup and hair just like Jasmines. When I showed up as her, everyone loved it and I was showered with so many compliments by my teachers, kids and classmates. I was even told I was the most beautiful princess in the group. It was a good time. Anyways! Time for reviews.**

 **Reby Montana - Thank you! I try. And as for Smidge, If you've seen the Sequel to Aladdin, Iago does turn to the good side but is still a sneaky thief. That's what I wanted for Smidge here. And yes, I am in love with musical theater. I prefer that music than the one on the radio. As for Grease, I have had thoughts about it. It was one of my choices along with Wicked, Waitress and Something Rotten. There's just so many I can't decide which is my favorite.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Yes and thank you. I didn't want Smidge to suffer with Creek but she still has to be punished in a way.**

 **Jpbake - While Smidge is left to rot, she'll find a better future later on.**

 **Sortiz329 - I actually wanted to for my Christmas special but I decided to do the Nutcracker instead. Don't worry, it's definitely on my mind.**

 **Here we go!**

"I use to live in peace and luxury! And _now_ … look at me! Chained to the wall like an animal! Soon to be executed and slaughtered!" Smidge was crying.

"Executed?!" Satin gasped.

"Slaughtered?!" Chenille repeated in a scared tone.

"Yea, after they torture us that is," Smidge whimpered.

"Torcher!?" Biggie was already crying his eyes out,"I don't want to be tortured by them! Those guard guys don't seem like they respect _personal boundaries_!"

"I knew Branches lies were going to end us up in chains!" Guy Diamond huffed.

"No you didn't," Chenille told him.

"Well I _thought_ it!"

"Look everyone, I'm sorry my grandsons actions led us here but let's not be too harsh on him," Grandma RosiePuff didn't want any bad talk about her grandson," He only did all this because he not only loves the princess with all his heart and wanted her attention, he wanted me to be proud of him. He thought he was nothing and wanted to be someone. And the only way he thought he can get everything he desired was through lies. He wanted to feel worthy of love."

Everyone remained quite for a long minute.

"I've only been in love twice in my life," Biggie broke the silence," One time was with a flan…"

Everyone turned their heads to look at him with confused expressions. Biggie faced them for a while before sighing," ok both times."

"Can you please release them!" RosiePuff asked a guard that was about to leave the dungeon," They didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yea! We changed our ways! We're street musicians now, right guys!" Guy Diamond hoped this would help but the guard slammed open the the door.

"Then I hope you all know how to play a funeral march because that is exactly where your all headed!" He slammed the door closed. The trolls were all shocked and scared at the same time.

"Well that's it! We're dead, doomed, expired. With no one besides the rats to mourn over our decaying bodies," Smidges words only frighten Biggie even more. The poor blue troll whimpered before letting out l a big cry.

"If only I still had that ring. Suki would get us out no problem," RosiePuff thought out loud.

"Yea but a certain _someone_ took it away," Satin glared down at Smidge. The small troll looked up at all the angry faces looking at her.

"What? I was only doing my job ok!" Smidge growled.

"Yea, and look where that landed you," Chenille reminded her.

"I know, I know," Smidge bowed her head in shame. Her face then lit up with joy," Wait! The ring! I still have it!"

"You do?!" Everyone was pleasantly surprised.

"Yea! It's in my hair, Just get it,"

"Ok!" Guy Diamond stuffed his hand into her hair and felt the ring," Ah ha! Found it!"

He took it out and passed it to RosiePuff. The Old troll smiled in joy as she was grabbed the ring.

"Alright everyone, stand back. It's genie time," She rubbed the ring making it glow again. The other trolls looked in amazement and jumped in excitement. In a short moment, the bricks behind Guy Diamond opened all the way like a door, squishing the glitter troll against the wall.

"You called!?" Suki exit out of the door unaware that she just crushed Guy Diamond behind it.

"Suki. Am I ever glad to see you," RosiePuff chimed," I wish for you to set us free from this dungeon."

"Let me remind you first, this is your second wish meaning you'll only have one left," Suki warned her first.

"Can't breath," Guy Diamond mumbled in pain. Suki finally realized what she did and shut the door," Thank you, carry on."

Guy Diamond barely got out before passing out.

"Yes I know. And after the third wish, my son will grant you your freedom," RosiePuff confirmed.

"Freedom. Oh how I love the sound of that," Suki sighed in happiness at just the thought," Well, as my master, your wish is my command."

With just a wave of her hand, Suki broke all the shackles setting everyone free.

"Great, now we need to find Branch," RosiePuff told her.

"There's a ceremony today to celebrate Branch and Poppy at the garden of the Troll Tree," Smidge revealed.

"Perfect! Let's get a move on," Suki snapped her fingers making everyone disappear from the dungeon.

 _ **In a pod at the Troll Tree**_

"King? They want me to be king?" Branch was pacing back and forth. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight. He made it this far in life but he didn't know if he was ready to take on something huge. Frustrated, Branch smacked his crown onto the bed and took out the lamp from his hair. He rubbed it to summon Cooper. With in a second, Cooper appeared and was jumping on the bed in excitement.

" Branch! Or may I say, Prince Sky and future King of the Troll Kingdom!" Cooper laughed as he hopped off and landed in front of Branch," So, you won the princesses heart and became the new future king! What will your next move be?"

Branch sighed in disappointed when he heard this. He knew exactly what Cooper wanted but he just wasn't sure how to tell him. Branch sat down on the bed and thought about it.

"Um, Branch. This is the part where your suppose to say, I wish for your freedom," Cooper whispered to him as if they were doing a movie.

"Cooper, I can't," Branch blurted out.

"Why not?" Cooper seemed disappointed at first but soon smiled at a memory," Oh I remember, you promised you would free me _and Suki._ Your grandmother isn't done with her wishes is she?"

"No, it's not that. You see… I won't be able to set you or Suki free," Branch scratched the back of his neck feeling awkward at telling him that.

"Of course you can! After Suki grants your grandmas wishes, all you need to say is, I wish for your…"

"They want to make me king Cooper," Branch interrupted him," Me! No, they want Prince Sky to be king."

"That's great news! You gained everything you could ever want. Wealth, respect, the princesses love, your grandmother's happiness, not to mention 2 of the most magical friends you'll ever have," Cooper listed everything with a smile still not aware of Branches feelings right now," What more can you possibly want?"

"But the only reason I have all this is because of you. You and Suki are the main reason I'm here now. And if I don't have you, I'm just Branch," Branch took a deep breath in trying to gain some confidence to tell him. He looked up at the lama troll who already had a sad expression pressed on his face. He clearly knew what Branch was about to say," I'm sorry Cooper. But with so many trolls counting on me as king, I might need that third wish for something important. Please understand."

Cooper didn't say a word. He looked away from his master and took a few steps away from him.

"I guess I do," Cooper half whispered. His voice was full of disappointment and sadness," I mean I was only trapped in that lamp for thousands of years and poor Suki spent half her life as a carpet but hey, who am I too argue with the master?"

"Cooper don't make me feel guilty please," this was harder than Branch thought it would be.

"No no, you shouldn't feel like that. You all ready lied to everyone else, I was starting to feel left out," Coopers sentence only made Branch feel even worse. The lama troll stood next to his lamp and started to fade away into it," If only your grandmother can see you now. I'm sure she would be _very_ proud of her boy."

He finally said before disappearing.

"Cooper don't be like that. I'm just under a lot of pressure," Branch picked up the lamp and tried to talk to him but the genie wasn't responding. Feeling angry at the fact that Cooper didn't seem to understand, he stuffed the lamp under a pillow," Fine then! Stay in there. See if I care!"

Branch dropped onto his bed and went back toop his thoughts. He had to make a choice. Either tell the truth and lose Poppy, or keep Poppy and live with a lie for the rest of his life.

After awhile, Branch heard a knock on his pod. He got out of bed and opened up to see no one was there.

"Hello?" He looked around. He found no one but he did spot a paper taped to his pod. He pulled it off and read it," If you don't want any harm to come to your dear Grandma RosiePuff or your friends, show up at the ceremony and reveal who you really are to the king and princess. If not then your family will perish!"

Branch could already feel his heart race at the horrible news. He thought about it until he realized that can only be one troll who would want him gone.

"Creek!" He looked around in anger and crumbled up the paper. He was about to throw it but soon realized something. If he took this to the king, he can help get his grandma back and still be with Poppy," Just wait Creek! Once I tell the king what you did you'll be sorry!"

He ran off to where the ceremony was going to take place. Nearby behind the leaves, Creek watched the blue troll leave. Seeing he forgot the lamp, Creek smiled to himself and ran into his pod. He looked around and found the lamp under the pillow.

"At long last! It's mine!" Creek cheered. He eagerly rubbed the lamp summoning the genie.

"I made up my mind Branch! I'm not gonna forgive you! No matter how hard or how much you beg, I ain't ever…." Cooper finally looked back. Hus angry face dropped into shock when he saw it wasn't Branch,"... Oh… I'm not sure your him."

Cooper circled the troll making sure he saw every detail of him.

"Wow, Branch is this really what your gonna wear for the celebration. I mean it's nice and all but purple skin? Come one. That's so last year. And this hair. Neon colors are way to bright and it clashes with those yellow shorts. Try something simple because let me tell you now, this has to be the _worst_ color combination I have _ever_ seen in my entire…"

"Shut it will you!" Creek wrapped his hair around Coopers neck making him gag," Since that old master of yours is refusing to step down and tell the truth, I have to take emergency measures! So as your _new_ master, you'll grant me my first wish!"

"I was afraid of that," Cooper said the best he could with hair still choking him.

"Now! As my first wish, I wish to become the king of this entire kingdom!"

 _ **At the top of the Troll Tree**_

Branch was making his way to find Poppy. She was at the very top branch with her father by her side.

"Poppy! King Peppy!" Poppy looked down to see Branch coming to them.

"Prince Sky!" Poppy held onto his hands and pulled him next to her father," You were almost late."

"Your majesty's, I need to tell you something," Branch took out the note and was about to show it to them," It's about my grandmother and…"

"Yes yes, we'll take care of things later, but right now…" King Peppy pulled Branch to the edge of a branch and held up his hand," Ladies and gentlemen! For many years my daughter has searched for the perfect king for all of you! And may I proudly present to you, Prince Sky! Our future king!"

The huge crowd below bursted with cheers and applause. The snack pack and Grandma RosiePuff were with them. They all looked up to see Branch.

"Hey cool! He's gonna be the new king!" Cloud Guy seemed happy about that but RosiePuff felt some disappointment. She was sure Branch would finally tell the truth. Branch looked down at all the trolls below. Just the sight made him feel nervous. He then looked down at the note in his hand. He had to say something. But what? Branch took a deep breath in again thinking about what he was gonna do.

"Ok, I can do this. Trolls and bergens of all ages! I have some urgent news!" This silenced everyone. They all looked up worried from the tone of his voice. Branch looked back behind him at Poppy and Peppy. They both had worried expressions as well. Branch opened his mouth to reveal what the note said but felt hesitation take over.

"What is it boy?" Peppy urged him to continue. Branch looked down at the note again and thought. He had to decide what to say and say it now. After a moment, Branch crumbled up the note and tossed it aside.

"I have something I need to reveal! And it's very hard for me to say but Poppy and her father deserve to know the truth!"

"Sky?" Poppy tilted her head, confused by what he was about to say.

"You see, I'm… I'm…" before Branch can say anything else, a loud thunderstorm suddenly echoed across the land. From a distance, dark clouds raced over the Troll Tree consuming everyone in darkness.

"What's going on?" Suki looked around in confusion. She recognized this as a type of magic but had no idea where it came from.

"Dad?" Poppy held close to her father.

"It's alright sweety," Peppy held his daughter close. The clouds swirl around and some of it lowered to the Troll Tree. The dark cloud landed in front of the two and formed a troll shape.

"Presenting! The all mighty King of the Troll Kingdom!" A familiar voice echoed across the land. The cloud finally faded away revealing the last troll they wanted to see. He wore a Kingly outfit with a leaf crown wrapped around his hair," King Creek!"

"Creek! Why you little traitor!" Poppy growled when she saw him.

"Traitor?" Creek laughed at the mention," I prefer King of all Troll Kingdom!"

"Creek! As king, I command…."

"I'm afraid you don't give the orders now Peppy! As the new king you'll have no choice but to bow down to me!"

"We would _never_ bow down to you!" Poppy took a stand but when she looked at her father, he was already half way down," Dad."

She picked him back up.

"Sorry," Peppy nervously chuckled.

"Creek! You better step down or else!" Branch commanded.

"Or else what? You're the one who refused to tell the truth. And because of your filthy lies, _everyone_ will pay!" Creek laughed at his attempt.

"Oh yea? We'll see about that!" Branch put his hand into his hair but when he didn't feel anything, he started to panic," The lamp."

"Haha! Looking for this?" Creek took out the gold lamp from his hair," I happened to find it just laying around."

He rubbed it causing the smoke to spill out and reveal a depressed looking Cooper.

"Cooper? What are you doing?!" Branch didn't understand how he could be working for the enemy.

"I'm sorry Branch. I got a new master now," Cooper didn't even look at him. He kept his head bowed down like a defeated slave.

"Oh shut up and grant me my next wish!" Creek glared back at the royal family," Since you won't bow down to a King, you shall bow down to a sorcerer! Cooper! I wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"As you wish, master," Cooper bowed down to him.

"Cooper! Don't!" Branch ran to stop him but it was too late. The magic flowed towards Creek and gave him an evil look. He wore mostly black with a red cape and held a new staff.

Down below, the snack pack watched in terror.

"We have to help him," Chenille cried out. RosiePuff was the first to react. She ran to the Troll Tree and started climbing and the rest followed.

"That's better. Now where were we?" Creek glared back at Poppy and Peppy. With a wave of his staff, he took control of the two and made them bow down.

"Let them go!" Branch charged at Creek but he didn't worry. He snapped his fingers making a red glow surround him as well.

"Guess what princess? I just dying to introduce you to someone," Creek smiled widely from ear to ear. He brought Branch closer and prepared the reveal.

( sing **Bold for action** )

"Prince Sky!  
Yes it is he,  
But not as you know him,"

 **He looked down to see his friends coming. When they made it, Creek just locked them up in chains.**

"Read my lips,  
And come to grips,  
With reality,"

 **He lifted Poppy up and moved her towards Branch as if she was a doll.**

"Yes meet a blast from your past,  
Whose lies were too good to last,  
Say hello to your precious Prince Sky!"

 **Creek stripped Branches prince outfit off and replaced them with his usual vest and patched up shorts.**

" **Sky?" Poppy was even more confused than ever.**

" **Poppy I…." Before Branch can explain himself, Creek went back to his song.**

"So Sky,  
Turns out to be,  
Merely Branch,  
Just a con,  
Need I go on?  
Take it from me,"

 **With his staff he caused the tree to shake with all it's might. The ground split apart letting branches of thorns start to circle the Troll Tree.**

"His personality flaws,  
Give me adequate cause,"

 **Some of the thorns formed a cylinder like tower with a small opening. Creek lifted Branch off the ground and threw him into the tower.**

" **Branch!" Poppy reached out for him. RosiePuff gasped when she saw this. She quickly took off her ring and handed it to Suki.**

" **Go," she whispered.**

" **What?" Suki didn't understand.**

" **Branch needs you,"**

" **But… I can't leave you. What about your last wish?"**

" _ **I wish**_ **for you to help my grandson," RosiePuff told her firmly.**

"To send him packing on a one-way trip,  
So his prospects take a terminal dip,  
His assets frozen,  
The venue chosen,  
It's the end of the world…"

 **Thinking fast, Suki transformed back into a carpet and went into the tower with Branch.**

"Whoopee!  
So long,

Ex-prince Sky!"

 **Creek laughed in great joy when he send Branch away. All his friends watched in terror and couldn't help but shake in fear at what was to happen next.**

 **End of song!**

 **Buckle up because the next chapter is the last and next up is Hairspray. Song it " Prince Ali Reprise" by Howard Elliott Ashman, Chad E. Beguelin, and Alan Irwin Menken.**


	11. Finally

**Final chapter! And as you should know by now, I** _ **LOVE**_ **making the final chapter longer than usual so prepare for an extra long chapter! Oh and Happy Valentines Day to everyone! Just another day to remind me of the reasons why I'm single :(**

Branch laid in the cold icy snow. Shivering and shaking from all the cold. He struggled to get up on his feet and walk around. He looked at himself to see he had returned to his gray complexion and black hair.

"That little Creep is going to _pay_ for this!" Branch growled. He walked around trying to figure out how he was going to get back to the Troll Kingdom," Why did I break my deal with Cooper? If I wasn't so selfish none of this would've happened! Whoa!"

Branch tripped over something. He looked down to see a colorful carpet covered in ice and snow.

"Suki! You came!" Branch brushed off the snow. Suki transformed back into her troll self and shivered.

"Your grandmother, she wished for me to help you,"

"She shouldn't have wasted her wish on me," Branch felt guilty," this is all my fault!"

"It's not all your fault," Suki denied but Branch thought otherwise.

"I lied Suki! To everyone. Including to you and Cooper," Branch looked away from her in shame," I should've listened."

"Well, maybe you did lie and make a few mistakes… ok a big mistake…. But you still have a chance to make things right," Suki tried to tell him.

"Yea… yea I do…" Branch realized that it really wasn't too late. He can still save the Troll Kingdom from Creeks power," Come on Suki! We need to get to the Troll Tree!"

Suki happily transformed back into a carpet and carried Branch away from the freezing place.

 _ **In the Troll Tree**_

The tree was now covered in black vines with multiple thorns everywhere. The vines were so thick that you could barely see the dry grass below.

"No one knows the trouble I've seen… Nobody knows the…"

"Please Rosie, can you sing something that has a bit more of a happy tune to it. This is my first day at the job," Creek had everyone in chains. RosiePuff and the group were chained down on a branch. They were assigned to sing and entertain their new ruler. RosiePuff looked at the group who all shared the same miserable expression.

"Fine," Guy Diamond sighed. He cleared his throat to sing a song," I got this feeling! Inside my bones! It goes electrical…"

" _Not! That_ happy," Creek shouted at him. The group cowered in fear. They were like this for hours and were getting really tired of it.

"Creek, leave them alone. They haven't done anything to deserve this," Poppy tried to tell him. Creek had changed her look from a blue dress to a red glittering dress. She was chained around the hands and waist. Creek had the other end of the chain so the princess can be with him everywhere he goes.

"Don't stress yourself so much princess," Creek gave her a sly smile," A pretty and delicate bloom like you should be in the hands of the most powerful troll in the world."

With a wave of his hand, he turned Poppy's chains into a golden crown. He held it in his hands and swayed it back and forth, showing it off to her

"It's never too late you know. I would gladly accept you as my queen," He gave her a flirtatious smile and waited for an answer.

"Never!" Poppy slapped him across the face.

"Ow! Why you little brat!" Creek pushed her down on the branch," I ought to…. No, wait."

Creeks anger suddenly melted away. He looked over his shoulder to see a depressed Cooper sitting by himself.

"Cooper, for my final wish, I wish for the princess to fall helplessly in love with me," Poppy grasped in disgust and fright.

"Um, Master, I'm afraid there are some limits and rules I need to tell you….."

" _Don't_ contradict me! I am your master and you'll do as I say!" Creek wrapped his hair around Coopers neck and dragged him down to his level. As he kept yelling unpleasant things to him, Poppy looked up at the branches to see Branch landing on one of the branches. Poppy was filled with delight when she saw him. Branch made eye contact with the pink princess. He held a finger over his lips signalling for her to be quite. He pointed at the lamp that was placed inside Creeks pod. Poppy nodded with a smile, understanding his plan. She soon realized that Creek was facing the direction of the pod, making Branches plan a lot more difficult. She needed to create a distraction to keep Creek busy.

"Do you even understand who your dealing with slave!" Creek kept shaking Cooper violently.

"Oh Creek," Poppy's seductive voice finally caused him to stop. The two boys looked back to Poppy slowly pick herself up and place the gold crown on her head,"I never realized just how _handsome_ you are."

Everyone froze in shock from the sudden change of mood. Peppy on the other hand couldn't take it. The poor king wobbled around before fainting. Guy Diamond decided that this was the perfect opportunity to escape. He pulled out a hair pin from Chenilles hair and started picking the locks.

"What are you doing?" Chenille whispered.

"Shh," Guy Diamond needed to focus.

"Whaaaa?" Coopers jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw Poppy all of a sudden show interest in Creek.

"Hmm, much better," Creek shut Coopers mouth for him. Cooper shook his head and tried to figure out just how exactly he made her feel love," Now, tell me more about…. _Myself._ "

"Of course I will darling," Poppy let out a lovely chuckly. This was enough to make Guy Diamond gag in disgust. He finally unlocked his own chains and moved on to the twins. As Poppy kept showering Creek with compliments, Branch snuck down onto the branch they were on. He tiptoed to Cooper who didn't notice him at first.

"Psst, Cooper?" Branch whispered to him. Coopers ears perked up when he heard him. He turned to look behind him and nearly shouted in joy.

"Branch! Suki! Oh boy am I ever glad to see you two!"

"Shh," Suki shushed him for being so loud.

"Oh right," Cooper literally zipped his mouth shut. He mumbled complete nonsense thanks to his zipped mouth. Branch pulled him down to reopen his mouth.

"What is it?"

"Sorry Branch, I can't help you right now. That big old creep has my lamp now," Cooper explained to him worriedly.

"Hey, relax. I'm a street troll remember," Branch slipped past Cooper and carefully headed towards the Creeks pod.

"And have I mentioned about how I just _love_ how silky your hair is," Poppy twirled her fingers into his neon hair.

"Awe, go on," Creek felt a lot of pride. He just the loved how things were finally going his way. Poppy shifted her eyes to look at Branch who was passing the two.

"And… I could spend all day in your strong arms," Poppy wrapped herself around his arms and spun him around so he had his back on Branch.

"Is that it?" Creek hugged her tighter.

"Oh goodness gracious, I'm gonna be sick," Smidge closed her eyes from the scene before her.

"Just a little more, don't worry," Guy Diamond just needed to pick Smidges lock and he was done.

"You know, I'm starting to get use to your sneaky ways," Chenille comment," It's a lot more helpful than I thought."

"Awe you know you love me cause of it," Guy Diamond lost his consternation to her for a split second. When he finally unlocked the chains on Smidge, he didn't pay attention when they started to fall. Realizing his mistake, Guy Diamond fumbled to catch them but it was too late. The chains slammed against the tree branches causing a loud mess of noises. This caught Creeks attention and made him turn around to see what was happening. Doing the only thing she can think of, Poppy spun him back around and pressed her lips against his. This one moment made everyone freeze in surprise.

"Oh my gah," Smidges eyes widen in shock.

"I'm gonna hurl," Guy Diamond started to gag again. He bent over and let out all his lunch from that day.

"Ew," The twins had to cover each other's eyes.

"Good thing Mr Dinkles isn't here to see this," Biggie looked away. RosiePuff shook off her surprise and looked at Creeks pod where Branch was completely frozen in surprise.

"Branch," RosiePuff whispered at him. Branch broke out of his shock and remembered his mission. He didn't even want to think about what was happening right now. He hopped into Creeks pod and went to where the lamp was. Feeling like the kiss lasted long enough, Poppy finally pulled away with a sweet smile still plastered on her face.

"Well, I…" Creek noticed a familiar reflection on Poppy's gold crown. Angered, Creek tighten his grip on the staff.

"You!" Creek turned around to where Branch was. He swung his staff towards him, shooting a blast of energy. Branch was fast enough to it coming and jumped off the branch to another one below," How many times do I have _kill_ you boy!?"

"No, leave him alone!" Poppy grabbed onto the staff and tried to pull it away but Creek pushed her back down.

"Hey!" Branch tackled him and pinned him down. He looked up at Poppy who was unsure of what to do," Get the lamp!"

Poppy nodded in response and ran to the gold lamp.

"No!" Creek kicked the gray troll off of him and grabbed his staff. He sent a blast of energy towards Poppy. Right when Poppy got ahold of the lamp, the blast got to her and trapped her inside a giant hourglass," Looks like your time is up!"

The sand poured onto the pink troll nearly drowning her.

"Poppy!" Branch gasped when he saw her in there. He was about to run to her but Creek pushed him down to a lower branch.

Thinking fast, Suki transformed back into a carpet and dived towards the lamp. She scooped the lamp up but not before Creek saw her.

"Things are unraveling quite fast now don't you think!" Creek struck her with his power. She quickly unraveled into strings of fabric and get tangled in the branches. The lamp fell back down to where the snack pack was.

"I got it!" Cloud guy reached out his arms to catch it.

"Don't go raining on my parade now!" Creek shot another blast towards the cloud. Before Cloud Guy can even touch the lamp, he got turned into drops of water and fell into a glass cup. The lamp fell to the branch below where the twins decided to try and grab it.

"I see some danger in your future girls!" Creek zapped the girls trapping them inside a big crystal ball.

"Hey! Let us out!" Satin banged on the glass. The ball started to roll off the branch causing the girls to panic.

"No no no no!" Chenille tried to roll it the other way but it was too late. The crystal ball bumped the lamp off the branch before falling into the grasped of the vines and thorns. The vines wrapped themselves around the crystal ball and tighten it grip. The thrones started to crack the glass making it even weaker.

"What now?" Satin held onto her sister. The lamp got hooked onto a small branch and hanged above the black vines.

Fuzzbert went straight after the lamp as well but he wasn't even half way there before Creek got him.

"Don't toy with me little one!" Creek had turned the green hairball into a small plastic windup toy.

"Oh no," RosiePuff gasped in horror.

"I got this," Guy Diamond jumped to the branch the lamp was on.

"Ah uh, don't you dare try to out shine me glitter boy!" Creek transformed the glitter troll into nothing but a bottle of silver glitter. Creek hopped onto the branch and grabbed the lamp himself," Sometimes it's too easy."

Creek chuckled in delight when he held the lamp.

"HEY CREEK!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. He looked up to be greeted by an angry Smidge," SHUT UP!"

The tiny troll wrapped her hair around the branch and swung herself towards him. She kicked the purple troll off the branch and scooped the lamp into her hands.

"Yes! She got it!" Biggie cheered. Smidge climbed back to the top of the Troll Tree. Creek stumbled back onto his feet and searched for his staff. The minute he found it, he looked back up at the yellow troll.

"I hope I didn't ruffle your feathers!" Creek shot her with his magic. The magic transformed the little troll into a yellow bird in a small cage. Confused, Smidge looked at herself before realizing what Creek ment.

"Will you stop it with the bad puns!?" Smidge shouted at him. Branch watched as the lamp fell onto a branch nearby. Now it was his turn to try and grab it. He sprinted towards the lamp.

"I think it's about time you get the point," Creek summoned a rain of swords. The swords formed a fence preventing the gray troll to reach the lamp. Creek grabbed it himself and continued to laugh at Branches failed attempts. Frustrated, Branch pulled a sword off the branch and an charged at him,"Oh I'm just getting warmed up!"

Creek released some flames to surround his opponent.

"Leave my grandson alone you snake!" RosiePuff threw her loose chains at the neon haired creep. The chains hit his head, catching his attention. He looked up at the elder troll with a deadly glare.

"Snake? So I'm a snake huh?" Creek twirled his staff around him. RosiePuff realized her mistake too late. She hopped onto her feet and started to climb for her life," Let me just show you how snake like I can be!"

With in seconds, Creek had transformed himself into a large black snake. He slipped around the tree and slithered his way up towards the old troll.

"No!" Branch wrapped his hair on the upper branch and pulled himself up. He took his sword and swung against his skin causing him pain.

"Why you little…." Creek hissed.

"Rickemarkemrockemrake, stick that sword into that snake!" Cooper cheered like a cheerleader.

"Sssstay out of this sssslave!" Creek snapped at him. Cooper stayed silent for a moment before pulling out a small flag with Creeks name on it.

"Creek Creek, he's our troll, if he can't can't do it GREAT!"

Creek just rolled his eyes at this. He didn't have time for nonsense. He continued to snap at RosiePuff who was still climbing as high as she can. Branch climbed onto the next branch and was about to continue.

"Branch!" Poppy called out to him. He had almost forgotten about her.

"Poppy!" Branch ran to her with the sword but Creek slipped his tail between them. Branch looked up to see that his grandmother was at the very top and had nowhere else to go.

"Going sssomewhere?" Creek slithered his way to the top as well. He raised out of the leaves and looked down at the lady. RosiePuff backed up in fear but nearly slipped at the edge. She looked down for a moment to see how far up she was. When she looked back up, Creek was already lunging at her. She let out a scream and shield her face in fright. With in seconds, Branch came to her rescue at swiped his sword across Creeks mouth. The snake snapped back and yelled in pain once more.

"Your fight is with me!" Branch shouted at him. Creek glared back at the gray troll in great anger. Without warning, he wrapped his tail around him and squeezed him with all his might.

"Branch! No!" Poppy could barely speak. The sand had covered up her mouth and was reaching to her eyes.

"Branch, use the force, the force Branch! Or at least tell him a joke!" Cooper yelled at him.

"That overly happy genie is a pain," Creek shook his head at how annoying he found Cooper," But let's face it. He's the main reason you made it as far as you did. Without him your _nothing!_ "

"Cooper? Genie?!" Branch had an idea come to his mind. He looked down at the lama troll and remembered everything he told him," You think your so powerful?! Ha! If only you knew!"

"What?!" Creek snapped at him.

"Your right! I'm nothing without him, but he's also the one who made you the way you are!"

"Branch? Where are you going with this?" Cooper didn't like where Branch was going with this.

"Face it Creek. He _gave_ you your powers! He can just _take_ it away!" Branch smirked. Creek gave a low growl from this but realization soon hit him.

"Your right, he powers overthrow mine… but not for long," Creek gave a sly smile from an idea he just had. He slithered down to where a nervous Cooper was.

"Hehe, why are you listening to him? He's talking nonsense. Clearly you gave him a few too many hits to the head," Cooper tried to get any ideas out of the crazy trolls head.

"Silence slave! I have finally decided on my one final wish!" Creek hushed him. Cooper was clearly frighten and shaking. He tried to keep eye contact with his master as he said his final wish," Now, I wish to become an all powerful genie!"

Cooper signed in great disappointment. He couldn't disobey his master no matter what.

"As you wish… master," Cooper gace Branch a slide glance of anger," Nice going Branch."

Branch didn't have a reaction towards his comment. He only looked at him with hopeful eyes and fear. Cooper hesitated at first but with just a wave, He let himself send Creek all the powers of a great genie. Once he was blasted with power, Creek faded from his snake like form and into a big ball of energy. Neon purple smoke swirled around the the Troll Tree forming a big figure. Seeing his opportunity, Branch hopped down from branch to branch until he reach Poppy. The sand in the hourglass had finished falling and consumed the princess in it. Branch used his sword to smash the glass and break it. The sand came pouring out with Poppy. He helped her back up as she coughed out all the sand she just inhaled.

"Yes! The power of the genie is mine!" Creek shouted in glee. The smoke got bigger and thicker as he raised out of it.

"Holly of all that's trolly! What did you do!?" Poppy nearly had a heart attack when she saw how much power Creek now had. He was transforming into a giant purple genie.

"Don't worry! Just trust me!" Branch held onto her. He too was afraid of what was gonna happen but he needed to have faith in himself.

"The power of the universe! All cosmic power! Is finally mine!" Creek couldn't be any happier today.

"Not exactly Creek!" Branch shouted at him. Branch went a bit higher so he can hear him clearly," There's still some things you need to know about being a genie!"

"What!?" Creek didn't understand. That is until two gold bracelets appeared around his two wrists.

"You said you wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that comes with it!" Branch saw that a dark, black lamp appeared in front of him. He picked it up and watched as it started to suck in the power hungry creep," All the cosmic power of the universe…"

"No! No!" Creek tried to grab onto the branches as he was being sucked in. Finally, when the force was to strong for him, he was fully sucked into the lamp.

"Stuck in this tiny little teapot," Branch laughed as he quoted what Cooper said.

"Branch, my little sneaky rascal," RosiePuff jumped onto the branch her grandson was on and gave him a tight hug and a big kiss on his cheek.

"Grandma, not in front of everyone," Branch laughed.

"Haha, you know, I may be a genie but _you_ are a geni _us_!" Cooper laughed at his own joke.

Soon, the windup toy of Fuzzbert turned back into the loveable hairball he was. The strings of fabric unwind itself back into the beautiful carpet she was. Over excited, Suki flew down and transformed back into a troll.

"Branch! You did it!" Suki tackled the gray troll into a tight hug followed by Fuzzbert and Cooper. The black dark vine wilted and fell back into the ground releasing the fashion twins as well. The girls landed on the soft grass.

"We're alive?" Satin felt herself to make sure she was still in one piece.

"We're alive!" Chenille chimed. Above them Cloud Guy and Guy Diamond turned back into their normal selves.

"Whoa whoa!" Guy Diamond lost his balance and fell off the branch while Cloud Guy simply floated down.

"Uh oh," Chenille and Satin caught the falling glitter troll.

"You ok?" Chenille asked.

"Who knew being a bottle of glitter can be so terrifying," Guy Diamond thought back at what just happened. While Smidge turned back into herself, she was still squished inside the metal cage.

"Uh, a little help here!" Smidge shook the cage. Biggie gladly helped her out of the cage and set her down. The gang all gathered around on the same branch Branch was on.

"Let me out of here!" Creek screamed his lungs out from inside the lamp," Just wait till I get out! You'll all pay for what you did to me!"

"So what should we do with him?" Satin asked.

"Can I smash it with a hammer?" Smidge evilly rubbed her hands together and glared at the lamp.

"I got this," Cooper swiped the lamp out Branches hands," You ready Suki?"

The red and orange troll made a baseball bat appear in her hands and prepared herself.

"Hit me with your best shot," she said.

"Alright Sukira, here comes a curve!" Cooper threw the lamp to her. Suki swung her bat hitting the lamp with all her might and send it flying across the sky until it was out of sight.

"And it's a home run!" Cooper laughed in joy.

"A few couple thousand years in the Cave of Wonders will be long enough to teach him a lesson," Suki comment.

"I'm so proud of you," Grandma RosiePuff squeezed Branches cheeks," I always knew you would do something great in your life."

"How did you know Creek would get sucked in?" Guy Diamond asked.

"You were so amazing!" Satin comment. Everyone crowded around Branch until the two genies pushed them back.

"Ok ok, everyone give him some space will you," Suki moved everyone aside giving Branch some fresh air. While Branch did feel proud of what he did, he couldn't ignore Poppys sad expression. He squeezed his way out of the crowd and went up to her.

"Poppy?" He took her hands into his," I'm sorry for all the lies."

"I know why you did," Poppy sighed in sadness. She ducked her head to avoiding him seeing her so upset.

"Well… i guess this is goodbye," Branch held onto her hands even tighter. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her.

"That dumb rule," Poppy scoffed at the reminder," It's so unfair… I love you."

Hearing those words left Branch speechless. He had no idea what to say. He couldn't love her back because of the law but he did. Seeing how upset their friend was, Suki and Cooper huddled into a private conversation before nodding in agreement.

"Hey, Branch, don't be so down," Cooper tried to cheer him up.

"Yea, you still have one wish left with Cooper," Suki reminded him.

"But, your freedoms," Branch didn't understand at first.

"Ah we'll have other chances in the future. Maybe in a couple of thousand years or never actually. And then there's also a chance if…" Cooper stopped talking when Suki gave him a nudge. He soon realized he was getting off track so he cleared his throat to speak again," What we're saying is that you'll never have another chance like this again. I mean look at her!"

Cooper turned Branches attention back to Poppy.

"She's a catch. And I know for a fact that you'll never meet another girl as beautiful as her," Cooper nudged Branch forward. Branch locked his hands back to hers once again.

"Poppy, you mean the world to me… but I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not," Poppy knew exactly what Branch meant by this.

"I understand perfectly," Poppy agreed. With that, Branch placed his attention back to Cooper.

"Cooper, I wish for you and Suki to be free,"

"One prince coming right up my… what?" Realization struck Cooper like lightning.

"Guys, you're both free," Branch placed the lamp down and watched at the magical smoke surround the two. It swirled around and around until their bracelets broke apart and fell. The gold of the lamp turned into a darker color while the ring faded from red back to blue.

"Free?" Suki repeated in disbelief. She stood frozen in shock, trying to put everything that just happened together.

"Freedom! We're free!" " Cooper shouted with glee. He ran around in excitement before running back to Branch," Quick, wish for something else. Something outrages. The Neil! Yes! Wish for the Neil!"

"Um, I wish for the Neil?" Branch was already getting use to his nonsense.

"NO WAY!" Cooper denied him the wish. He hopped around in happiness and even took out a suitcase from his hat," Can you believe it!? We can finally see the world! With no limits! No rules!"

As Cooper started packing, Suki couldn't help but notice Branches happy but yet sad expression. Knowing what he was feeling, Suki pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Branch," Branch can hear her start to weep," I know how much being a prince meant to you… we never had a friend like you."

"Hey, a troll has to keep a promise right?" Branch hugged her back.

"You know something Branch," Cooper took a time out from packing," No matter what others say, you'll always be a prince in our eyes."

Feeling even more joy, Branch pulled Cooper into the hug as well.

"I'm gonna miss you both," Branch whispered. Peppy had finally woken up from fainting and was up long enough to see the scene before him unfold.

"You know, they're right," Peppy marched his way next to Poppy," It's that law."

"Dad?" Poppy was surprised by what he just said. Peppy is usually a stickler for the ancient ways.

"Well am I king or am I king? From now on, the princess will be allowed to marry whomever she desires," This new news caused Poppy to beam with great joy.

"Him!" Poppy ran into Branches arms and hugged him," I choose you… Sky."

She giggled when she said his prince name.

"Just call me Branch," Branch laughed.

"Awe! What a beautiful conclusion! Come one everyone, group hug!" Cooper dragged everyone into a hug," It's like I always say, Good will always defeat evil."

"Hehe, yea. We're all good guys here am I right fellow good guys?" Everyone backed up to reveal Smidge in the middle of the hug. The tiny girl had a rather large smile on her face," I mean, it feels so great to not have a single bad bone in your body hehe….. I'm still in trouble huh?"

"Well let's see," Cooper pulled out a long list from his hat and put on some reading glasses,"You helped Creek with his evil plans and nearly drowned Branches friends and family."

He rolled it back up and placed it under his hat.

"I think a punishment is called for," Suki concluded.

"I thought so," Smidge pouted.

"But since you did help save my kingdom, I'll be sure to not be too harsh on you my dear," King Peppy assured her.

"Well! It was nice hanging around with all of you but I got a long list of places I want to go, and the sooner I start the better!" Cooper closed his luggage and prepared to leave.

"You can't stay for a little while?" Poppy asked with some hope," We would like you to at least stay for our celebration feast."

"Feast?" This caught Coopers attention," Well if it's a feast we're talking about, I would gladly stay to help with the cooking!"

Cooper ran into Peppys pod and started the stove.

"Suki! Get in here and help!" Cooper dragged her in.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Suki dragged Branch in with her. Everyone spread around the Troll Tree and prepared for the upcoming celebration.

 _ **Back in reality**_

"So you see children, Branch learned what was right from wrong," The lady finished the story.

"Wow," The children were mesmerized by the story.

"Excuse me, pretty lady," Harper raised her hand," What happens next?"

"Yea, do Poppy and Branch get married?" A little girl asked.

"Where are Cooper and Suki now?" A boy asked.

"I'm afraid we ran out of time children," The lama troll led the children out.

"Awe man," All the children whined.

"So soon?" Harper didn't want to leave just yet.

"But we still have so many questions!" A boy whined.

"Yea, can't you at least tell us what happened to the snack pack?"

"What about Guy Diamond? Did he ever steal again?"

As the questions kept coming, the girl and llama troll both gave each other slide glances.

"I guess we can spare a minute or two, right…. Cooper?" The lady asked with a smile. All the children froze in their places when they heard her say that name. They all turned back to look at them in confusion.

"I guess a few more answers wouldn't hurt… Suki," the lama troll agreed. The two trolls then disappeared in a cloud of smoke surprising the children.

( sing, **bold for action** )

 _ **Suki**_

"So it goes short and sweet,  
Now they live down the street,  
Doing just what they all do best,"

 **Suki appeared in front of the children in her genie cloths. She opened the doors to reveal that the museum had been decorated with arabic decorations. Even the characters of the story were walking around, helping with the set up.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Laws get changed just in time  
And for him no more crime?"

 **Cooper gestured at Guy Diamond who was greeting trolls by the door.**

 _ **Cooper**_

As for the genies?

 _ **Suki**_

"a well earned rest,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"It's the plot that you knew,  
With a small twist or two ,  
But the changes we made,  
Were _slight_ ,"

 _ **Suki**_

"So Salaam worthy friend,  
Come back soon that's the end,  
Till another Arabian night,"

 **Before they left, they decided to put on a short show for them. Guy Diamond ran to the middle with his drum and went on first. With every dance move and jump, he would throw some glitter at the crowd around him and at the kids. The twins tried to take the spotlight next but Guy Diamond being himself, didn't want to leave the center of attention just yet. Knowing he wasn't going anywhere, Chenille planted a quick kiss on his cheek causing him to suddenly freeze up. Because of the moment, he lost all feeling in his body and fell back into Biggies arm who dragged him off the dance floor. With him out of the way, the girls got to do their dance. Once they were finished, they let Cloud Guy and Fuzzbert take the attention. Cloud Guy brought out his pole of trinkets in hopes to sell before the kids left while Fuzzbert blew onto his kazoo. The two moved aside to let Biggie, Mr Dinkles and Smidge in to dance. Biggie set down Mr Dinkles so he can wiggle to the arabic music with them. Soon, RosiePuff came into the scene pulling a white long carpet. She pulled it until it reached the exist. Once done, she waved towards Cooper and Suki signaling them to open the curtains. Seeing her signal, the two genies pushed the children aside and pulled the silky blue curtains revealing the main characters. Poppy now wore a white stunning dress with a long veil while a now blue Branch once again wore his princely outfit.**

 _ **Poppy and Branch**_

"A whole new world,

New fantastic point of view,  
No one to tell us no,  
Or where to go,  
Or say we're only dreaming,"

 **As they walked down aisle, they waved goodbye to everyone including the over excited children.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"A whole new world,

Full of new horizons to pursue,"

 **As the chorus sang, Branch gave his proud grandmother one last hug while Poppy said goodbye to her father.**

"I'll chase them anywhere,  
There's time to spare,  
Let me share this whole new world with you,"

 **The two genies walked behind the newly wed. They were just beaming with pride for their prince and excited for their new found freedom. Cooper even had his suitcase ready to go and his vacation shirt on.**

 _ **Suki and Cooper**_

"A whole new world,

That's where we'll be,  
A thrilling chase,

A wondrous place,"

 **Seeing they were done with their goodbyes, Suki transformed back into her carpet form and carried the couple out.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"I just love a happy ending!"

 _ **Everyone**_

"For you and me!"

 **As they sang the last note, everyone happily waved goodbye to the new rulers of the Troll Kingdom.**

 **END OF STORY HAHAHA! I'm gonna miss doing this story. Aladdin is my favourite Disney movie and has all my favorite songs. Broadway version included. I** _ **Love**_ **the Broadway songs for Aladdin! Oh and have you seen the new Incredibles 2 trailer? I'm excited for that! And quick question for Jpbake, since you did the first Incredibles, will you do the second one when it comes out?**

 **Anyways, Next chapter will be an announcement and sneak peeks to my upcoming Parody, "Hairspray" so be on the lookout for that.**

 **Song is "Final Ultimo" from Aladdin Broadway.**


	12. Sneak Peeks

**First an announcement. I usually do deleted scene but I have another idea. Since Aladdin had a tv show, I wanted to ask if you like me to continue the story using that? I really like the tv show and I just love this movie too much to just stop. If not it's ok. And one question. If you were a troll, what would you look like? It's kinda important so please respond.**

 **Sneak peaks.**

# 1

"Suki?" The teacher called to her. Suki stopped talking with Branch and looked ahead," Maybe you would like to do problem 5... On the board!"  
"Yes Ms," Suki got up and walked to the board. The teacher's eyes instantly landed on Suki's belly gem. She shook her head disapproving her look. Suki grabbed a marker and placed her hand on the board. But before she can write anything, the teacher interrupted," Gwen Sukira Stefani! You know cropped shirts aren't allowed in this school!"  
Suki sighed and put her hand off the board.  
"Cropped shirts aren't allowed in this school?" Suki repeated while she crossed her arms.  
"It's a distraction and a very humiliating habit!"  
Suki gave a small nod and bit her lower lip.  
"What about Karma?"  
"What?" the teacher asked.  
"Karma? Right there," Suki pointed at the orange and green troll in front," She's showing more belly than me. In fact she practically has a bra on and you don't tell her anything."  
"Miss Karma is a part of the girl survival club, she has..."  
"What about Creek over there?" Suki pointed at the purple troll in the back," He doesn't even have a shirt on. And yet you don't say anything."  
The teacher was running out of things to say. Her mouth hang open trying to figure out what to do next.  
"Miss Stefani, you have no right to be walking around like this..."  
"Why not? Just cause I'm a treasure troll? Just because I was born with a gem attached to me? That shouldn't mean I have to cover up my gem... Oh wait... I'm sorry..." Suki started a sarcastic tone,"... I forgot that we're all supposed look like rainbow trolls. Meaning we need to be the same size, the same skin type, walk on two feet..."  
"Sukira!" the teacher smacked her ruler on the table shutting her right up," Leave my class and head straight to detention... NOW!"

# 2

"Hello!?" Suki heard the last voice she wanted to hear. In a panic, Suki let go of Branch, jumped over the couch and dived down behind it. Branch sat back down on his troll sized couch and pretended to watch the tv.  
"Over here Miss Guffen," Bridget called her over to the kitchen where she took out a troll sized basket and placed it on the table. A old looking troll with pink skin and blue hair came in. She climbed onto the table and looked at her laundry.  
"Good day Branch," she called to the boy in the living room.  
"Good day," Branch acted polite. He really hated it when Suki's grandmother came. She was mean, nasty, over strict, the definition of a demon.  
"How much do I owe you?" She asked the bergen.  
"10 dollars," Bridget answered still ironing.  
"10 dollars for my laundry?" Miss Guffen seemed upset," That's an awful lot don't you say?"  
"Well sorry but some of the personal stains required banging on a rock," Bridget answered in a firm tone. Miss Guffen scoffed it off and paid the bergen. As she gathered her clothes, she looked at the TV to see the dancing show.  
"Uge, that tv show is absolutely disgusting. Dancing, swaying your hips here and there! Nasty stuff," Miss Guffen told Bridget.  
"Oh kids today. They follow everything that's hip," Bridget told her.  
"Not Suki. I make sure that girl goes to her church school everyday after school," Miss Guffen said proudly.  
"Really? Then it was awfully nice of you to let her..." Bridget stopped when she saw Branch all of sudden start signalling her," What is that? The twist?"  
Branch got up on his feet and kept doing frantic movements.  
"No?" Bridget thought about it. Branch pointed at the couch and was cutting his throat," Suki?... She's... Chopping her head off?"  
Branch shook his head no and continued.  
"... No... Don't... Miss Guffen..." Bridget then gasped when she figured it out," Branch Justin Timberlake! Do you mean to say that Suki didn't have permission to be here!?"  
Knowing her cover was blown, Suki slowly emerged from the coach.  
"Sukira!" Miss Guffen marched to her and pulled her by the ear," How dare you disobey my orders! Thanks Bridget but I must be leaving back home!"  
" There's nothing you let me do Grandma!" Suki complained.  
"Nothing builds character!" Miss Guffen pushed her out the door and slammed it shut.

# 3

"All my life, I've dreamt about how this place would look like up close," Suki brightly smiled as she twirled around the studio. Soon she stopped and her smile slowly melted away," This isn't it."

"Ok so where are you supposed to addition at?" Branch just wanted to get this over with.

"From what the tv said, right over there where….. Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness!" Suku started shaking her friends arm violently.

"What?! What is it?!" Branch hopped in front of her to shield her from anything that was coming," A robber? Muggler?"

"It's Poppy!" Suki jumped in front of him and pointed ahead where the pink troll was standing. She was greeting all the trolls who were coming to the auditions," Isn't she the most beautiful troll on the show!?"

"I guess she's kinda pretty," Branch didn't really care much for the show. Suki squealed even louder and dragged Branch over at the auditions doors.

"Hello, names please," Poppy greeted them and prepared to write their names.

"Oh, I'm not auditioning. I'm just here to support Suki," Branch told her.

"That's a shame," Poppy wrote down Suki's name," We can sure use some more male dancers."

"Well I don't dance," Branch revealed.

"Don't be such a liar Branch," Suki lightly hit his arm," Remember that day in gym class in the 7th grade? You were waving your arms and shaking those legs like a pro."

"No I didn't, a bee flew up my shorts," Branch angrily whispered to her. Poppy bursted out laughing when she heard this.

"Well, good luck," Poppy let them in," Oh and Branch!?"

Poppy called out to a blushing troll.

"If you ever change your mind about auditioning, a second audition will be held at the gym of Rainbow High School."

"I'll keep that in mind," Branch assured her.

# 4

"BRIDGET AND GRISTLE! BRIDGET AND GRISTLE ! BRIDGET AND GRISTLE!" Suki sprinted across the streets shouting at the top of her lungs trying to get to the apartment. Cars drove around her and crashed into others to avoid the girl. She came barging into the room and eagerly turned on the TV," BRIDGET AND GRISTLE ! BRIDGET AND GRISTLE ! BRIDGET AND GRISTLE !"  
"WHAT IS IT!?" Gristal came in with a hair dryer and waved it around like a gun.  
"Is everything ok sweety?" Bridget came out with just a towel wrapped around her and her head.  
"Look at the tv!" Suki changed the channel to where she wanted it.  
"What is it? What are we watching?" Bridget sat down and watched the tv.  
"Shhh!" Suki shushed them.

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Rrrr roll call!"

 **One by one, the dancers got in line to introduce themselves.**

"I'm Creek!  
Biggie!  
Mew!  
Mandy!  
Maddy  
Cybil  
Smidge!  
Harper,  
Satin!  
Chenille!  
Poppy!"

 **Coming from the very back, a familiar gray troll ran up to the camera.**

"And I'm Branch!"

"YES!" Suki cheered and danced around. Both Bridget and Gristle were shocked to see their adopted son on tv.  
"It's Branch!" Gristle dropped the hair dryer in disbelief before fainting.  
"He's on tv!" Bridget nearly fainted as well.

# 5

"Congrats on getting in the show," Cooper met up with Branch in the gym.  
"Thank _you_ for letting me use your dance moves for it," Branch smiled," It really impressed everyone."

"Yea, especially that Poppy girl," Cooper playfully nudged him.  
"BRANCH BRANCH!" Suki came in screaming. She went straight for Branch and tackled him into the tightest hug she has ever given him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.  
"Whoa! Hey Suki," Branch was barely able to say from the hug. Suki released him and started to jump up and down.  
" You were fantastic on the show! Thank you!"  
"Hey, I couldn't have done it without you," Branch smiled and pulled her in for another hug.  
"Well ain't that romantic," Cooper smiled when he saw what he assumed to be a couple," Going on the show after they rejected your girlfriend to make her feel better."  
"Romantic?" Branch repeated out loud. His cheeks and ears darken at this. He pushed Suki off him and turned to Cooper," No no, we're not... I mean she isn't... I'm not her boyfriend... I mean I'm a boy... And her friend but not... Boyfriend."  
"Really?" Cooper asked.  
"Yea really. We're just friends," Branch confirmed.  
"So your both single?" Cooper wanted to make sure.  
"Uh Yea... Right?" Branch looked at Suki. She nodded yes in response.  
"No girlfriend or boyfriends right now?" Cooper kept asking.  
"No..." Branch was starting to get a strange feeling from this.  
"Well... In that case..." Cooper slightly pushed Branch aside and slipped in between him and Suki. He looked down at the treasure with a flirtatious smile,"The names Cooper."  
Branch was instantly confused by this sudden change of mood, while Suki felt her cheeks start to heat up and blush.  
"Suki," She answered shly.

" **Hair Up" coming soon. Maybe today or tomorrow. Hopefully.**

 **And Rebey Montana, interesting thing, I was torn between Hairspray and Mulan. After writing a few scenes from each story, I showed it to my friends and we all agreed I would do Hairspray first** _ **then**_ **Mulan. So lucky you.**


End file.
